Sorry?
by MeoNg
Summary: Kurosaki Isshin melaksanakan wasiat sang Istri sebelum meninggal. Ichigo, bukan lagi anak sulung Keluarga Kurosaki, dan dia benci orang yang merebut tahtanya itu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Anak Ayah dan Ibu yang Lain

Aku tahu bahwa prestasiku di sekolah tidak bisa dikatakan membanggakan untukku, bahkan untuk ayahku, dan…mungkin juga untuk ibu yang sekarang _di sana_.

Aku juga tahu bahwa aku bukan –mungkin belum- menjadi kakak yang baik untuk kedua adikku, Karin dan Yuzu.

Aku juga sudah tahu bahwa tidak banyak pekerjaan di rumah yang bisa kukerjakan hingga tuntas dengan baik. Tapi…setidaknya aku mencoba membantu Yuzu, seperti memanaskan kari sisa makan malam, yah, walaupun akhirnya anjing tetangga pun enggan mengendusnya.

Hangus. Makhluk ajaib mana yang mau mengendus?

Tapi aku mencoba hal lain, membersihkan rumah, menyapu, mengepel, menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_ …walaupun _vacuum_nya meledak setelah kugunakan. Mencoba membantu ayah di klinik, juga pernah kulakukan, tapi ayah menolak. Katanya, takut kalau pasiennya bernasib sama dengan _vacuum cleaner_.

Akh! Aku sadar kalau aku ini…kadang…tidak berguna dalam hal apapun. Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi ayah untuk menggeser posisiku sebagai anak sulung dengan seorang 'anak' sulung baru yang tidak jelas asal-asulnya!

'TAK!'

Hah? Kapur? …dan sakit.

"Kurosaki! Ayo perhatikan pelajaran! Kau mau kuberi tugas tambahan lagi setiap akhir pekan, ha?" Lagi-lagi Ochi-sensei mengancamku. Melempar kapur, dan mengomel. Apa tidak ada benda lain untuk melemparku? Kursi misalnya?

"Maaf, Sensei."

Haaahhhh…aku sudah tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sejak jam pertama pagi tadi. Konsentrasiku sudah buyar sejak semalam.

Bayangkan saja, ayah mengajak aku, Karin, dan Yuzu berkumpul semalam. Tadinya kukira akan ada acara konyol buatan ayahku lagi. Tapi ternyata…

_Flashback –_

"NAH! Karena semua sudah berkumpul –", ujar Pak Kurosaki dengan tampang sok berwibawa, namun gagal.

"Ayah! Tidak usah basa-basi. Mau ada acara apa lagi? Kurosaki's Bon Voyage Part II? Father-doughter Weekend Trip? Ichi-nii's Home Alone Part VII? Atau ada judul kegiatan baru yang Ayah buat lagi?", semprot putri Kurosaki yang paling cuek pada jagad raya.

Karin menyebutkan sebagian jenis kegiatan edan yang pernah dibuat ayahnya setelah ibu mereka tiada. Dia kesal, tengah malam dibangunkan untuk sesuatu –yang ia curigai- sama sekali tidak penting.

Hal yang hampir sama terjadi pada anak sulung paling nyentrik –rambutnya, di keluarga Kurosaki. Ichigo, sama sekali tidak tampak tertarik, seperti biasa. Dia hanya duduk di salah satu sudut meja makan, berkedip-kedip tanda mengantuk _like hell_, sesekali menguap tak beradab, di sebelah adiknya yang lain, Yuzu, yang tampak antusias pada topic yang akan dirapatkan oleh ayahnya, anak manis.

"..Hmm..Baiklah, Karin. Maafkan ayah", ujar Isshin Kurosaki dengan _style_ yang benar-benar berbeda. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini beliau benar-benar berbicara dengan tegas, dan tampak begitu normal seperti ayah-ayah lainnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda gangguan psikosomatik yang biasanya kambuh.

"Eh?", terkejut, terbelalak, terlonjak tidak percaya. Ketiga Kurosaki Junior itu sontak melotot bersamaan pada ayah mereka. Tidak percaya, tentu saja, pada sikap ayah mereka yang tiba-tiba malah lebih aneh.

"Ada apa, Ayah?", tanya Yuzu, masih antusias, pada ayahnya.

Kemudian dengan tampang yang sulit dipercaya, Isshin mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai berbicara.

"Maafkan ayah sebelumnya, seharusnya hal ini ayah lakukan sejak dulu", raut mukanya berbalik sedih dan…menyesal?

"Ibu kalian…", Isshin melanjutkan, "sebelum dia meninggal, meninggalkan pesan yang benar-benar ayah lupakan".

"Pesan apa, Ayah?", tanya Yuzu lagi, sementara kedua saudaranya berjuang mati-matian menahan rasa kantuk dan penasaran.

"…Masaki dan aku, punya anak angkat sebelum ada Ichigo", kata Isshin.

"HA?", Ichigo terbangun dari alam setengah mimpinya ketika mendengar pernyataan ayahnya.

"Ichi-nii jangan 'ha' – 'ha' dulu donk!", Karin tampak mulai tertarik.

Kemudian Isshin melanjutkan lagi. " Kami berdua seharusnya memeliharanya dengan baik sejak dia kecil dan hingga dia dewasa, sesuai janji kami berdua pada kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggal. Tapi....Masaki dan aku melupakannya begitu saja ketika kami punya Ichigo. Bahkan kami menelantarkannya di bumi Sapporo yang dingin sendirian. Dan ayah juga melupakannya setelah ibu kalian meninggal"

Semua terdiam, entah karena mengantuk atau saking terkejutnya hingga tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya Yuzu yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca nyaris menangis. "...Ayah..."

"Karena itu, untuk menebus kesalahan, Ayah berniat membawanya ke Karakura dan tinggal bersama kita semua...kalian setu-"

"Tentu! Tentu setuju, Ayah! Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau keluarga kita bertambah", pekik Yuzu bersemangat sekaligus terharu, "benar kan, Karin-chan?", meminta persetujuan saudara kembarnya.

Karin hanya mengangguk mantab.

"Dan...kau Ichigo", kini Isshin menatap tajam pada Ichigo.

'Apa-apan tatapan ayah ini?' ujar Ichigo dalam hati.

"Karena ayah dan ibu melupakan anak angkat ini oleh sabab kelahiranmu dan tingkahmu yang imut saat kecil dulu, maka dalam masalah 'kelupaan' ini, kaulah yang paling bersalah dan patut memperbaikinya. Mengerti?", Isshin tampak tidak main-main.

Tapi bagi Ichigo alasan ayahnya itu KONYOL. Karena tingkahnya yang imut waktu kecil kedua orang tuanya melupakan anak angkat?

'Heh, konyol!'

"Kenapa? Itu jelas-jelas bukan salahku!", bantah Ichigo yang kini full mode sadar dari tidur.

"Terserah saja kalau kau mengelak. Tapi kau harus memperlakukan anak ayah itu dengan baik nanti".

Dan, malam itu berakhir dengan cek-cok tidak penting Isshin-Ichigo, adu argument ayah dan anak, sekaligus kesenangan Yuzu berpikir akan memiliki saudara baru, dan Karin yang masa bodoh seperti biasa.

"haaahh….orang-orang aneh, membuatku makin mengantuk saja". Karin berlalu begitu saja menuju kasurnya.

_End-Flashback_

Dan akhirnya neraka untuk hari ini selesai, bubar. Pukul 15.17 pm. Memang waktunya pulang, tapi sekolah masih ramai. Lihat saja di kelas ini masih banyak siswi yang mengoceh entah tentang apa, dan oh, lihat di sana ada Tatsuki yang sedang nimbrung dengan kawanan cewek-cewek ganas, layaknya Mahana, Michiru, Chizuru, Inoue, dan.....Senna.

Ya, Senna....

PLUK! Seseorang memukul kepalaku pelan, dengan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa. Mizuiro. " Ichigo, kamu ini... haaahh masih saja.."

" Ichiiigooo...huweeeee...diam-diam kau melirik Inoue-san dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu...", pekik Keigo di depan wajahku. Duh, hujan lokal.

"Heh! Hentikan Keigo, hentikan! Jangan lap ingusmu di seragamku! Hei!", lengan bajuku kini basah. Menjijikan Keigo ini.

"Habis ...kamuuuu....lirik-lirik Inoue-san sih!", tangisnya lagi.

"Siapa yang meliriknya? Tuh Ishida dari tadi melotot ke Inoue!", tunjukku langsung kepada Ishida yang memang dari tadi melihat Inoue.

Spontan saja Ishida mengirim _death glare_ nya kepadaku, "Hmm….apa salah kalau aku melihat pacarku sendiri, Kurosaki?"

What? Jadi mereka sudah jadian. Kurang ajar. Dia belum mentraktirku.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Ishida disusul Inoue keluar kelas. Kemudian Tatsuki, melambai dan nyengir kepadaku seolah bilang 'aku duluan, Jeruk!'. Mereka pulang. Begitu juga dengan teman-temanku yang lain.

Sekolah makin sepi. Suara murid-murid kelas tiga yang mendapat jam tambahan pun mulai tak terdengar, tampaknya mereka sudah selesai dengan pergulatan mempersiapkan ujian hari ini.

Dan seharusnya aku juga pulang.

Tapi aku enggan untuk melangkah. Aku tidak mau, tidak suka, menemui 'anak' ayah dan ibu yang itu. Aku tidak pernah mengira akan ada anak yang lebih dari tua dariku tinggal satu atap denganku. Dan mungkin saja dia akan mengambil semua yang menjadi milikku selama ini.

Egois? Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak suka ini. Aku lah yang punya hak melindungi keluarga ku, adik-adikku, dan mungkin juga ayahku,….yah setidaknya begitulah kata ibu dulu. Tapi kini, ada 'anak' lain yang datang, semoga dia bukan perempuan.

Haaah....tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mau tidak mau aku harus pulang 'kan? Aku cuma murid kelas 2 SMU, memangnya bisa apa aku tanpa rumah, tanpa keluarga, tanpa uang jajan dari ayah?

'KUROSAKI's CLINIC' ….. ah tampaknya aku sudah sampai di rumah. Papan besar menyala itu tandanya. Seperti orang bodoh saja, kupandangi lambang klinik itu, entah berapa lama, berpikir entah apa. Kesal? Marah? Atau …lapar?

Lalu, "Maaf. Apa ini kediaman keluarga Kurosaki?", suara yang lembut dan menyenangkan. Eh? Tapi siapa?

Begitu berbalik, tampak seorang gadis bermata ungu kebiruan menatapku mananti jawaban. Tampaknya dia begitu kedinginan, wajahnya pucat sekali. Rambut hitam legamnya terurai agak berantakan, tertiup angin malam. Tubuhnya mungil menggigil, sambil menggenggap erat koper besar yang tampaknya dari tadi diseretnya.

Entah mengapa kupadangi dia lekat-lekat, dan rasanya tanpa sekalipun kedipan mata. Hingga, "Hey...Halllooo...aku bertanya padamu, Tuan". Kalimatnya membuatku kembali menjejak bumi.

"Hah?", hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Sial! Ketahuan deh aku tadi malamun.

"Aku tanya, apa benar ini kediaman keluarga Kurosaki? Kamu malah bengong, hehe...aneh", ujarnya, "Jadi apa benar ini rumahnya?"

Jangan-jangan...."Heh! Kau ini buta huruf atau memang tidak bisa bahasa Jepang? ITU! Kau tidak lihat, ha? Tulisan itu kan jelas-jelas terbaca KU-RO-SA-KI ! Pake nanya lagi, dasar bocah!", sekalian saja aku berteriak padanya. Aku tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus malam ini. Dan aku curiga dia ini yang ditunggu-tunggu ayah.

"HEY! Aku bertanya baik-baik! Apa sih masalahmu?", tampaknya dia tidak mau kalah galak denganku. Dan memang dia tampak lebih mengerikan dibandingkan lima detik yang lalu.

"Bukan urusanmu apa masalahku. Yang jelas kamu ini konyol sekali, bertanya hal-hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya ada di pelupuk matamu!", balasku lagi, tidak mau kalah.

"Apa salah kalau aku bertanya untuk memastikan? Kalau tidak mau jawab ya tidak usah. Dasar Jeruk aneh! Kapalamu itu aneeeeeehhh!"

"Apa? Berani sekali kamu panggil aku jeruk! Tinggi badanmu itu juga memprihatinkan! Pertanyaanmu tadi itu pertanyaan tolol!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Aha! Kau juga tuli ternyata"

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Tuh kan, tuli"

Kutinggal kan saja dia jerit-jerit seperti orang kesetanan di situ. Huh, pasti pasien ayah, sama anehnya. Padahal tadi kukira 'anak' itu yang datang. Begitu kulangkahkan kaki ini ke pintu klinik (hari ini aku pulang lewat pintu klinik), ayahku menyeruak begitu saja dari dalam sana. Pintu klinik menjeblak terbuka, menghantam hidungku. Oh, ya ampun seketika saja banyak serangga berpantat neon di sekeliling kepalaku. Ingin rasanya membalas perlakuan ayahku tadi. Tapi....

"Ruki-chan! Ayah sudah menunggumu dari tadi, Nak!", ujar ayahku senang sambil memeluk gadis tadi yang kini tersenyum dalam pelukan ayahku.

'Ruki?'

"Ayah, maaf aku terlambat, kereta dari Sapporo terhalang longsor salju", ujarnya pada ayah.

"Wah, longsoooorr? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Ruki?", tanya ayahku lebay.

Dia mengangguk, dan kembali tersenyum.

Hei, hei, opera sbun apa lagi malam-malam begini. Sadar dong, hidungku berdarah ini. Oy! Ayah!.

"Oh, iya Ruki, kau pasti sudah kenal dengan Ichigo, 'kan?", tanya ayahku lagi padanya. Dia hanya menatap bingung. "Tadi kudengar kalian bercakap-cakap disini"

"Ichigo, kau sudah kenalan?", aku cuma bengong, menggeleng bloon pada ayah.

"Aneh. Ya sudahlah. Mari ayah perkenalkan. Rukia ini Ichigo, adikmu yang bandel. Dan Ichigo ini Rukia, kakakmu, sopanlah padanya"

"WHAT THE….fu#?", pekik kami berdua bersamaan.

End of – Chap ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach? Hanya milik Tite Kubo!

**Chapter 2: …dan Aku Benci Dia**

Berisik!

Beginilah kalau makin banyak spesies perempuan di rumah ini, tidak hanya keributan tapi juga bisa dipastikan tidak ada lagi yang namanya _privacy_ di dalam kamarmu sendiri.

Bahkan hari belum menggapai fajar, tapi lihatlah yang dilakukan kakak tercintaku ini di dalam kamarku. Seenaknya saja dia masuk kamarku sebelum jam 4 dini hari, dengan hanya mengetuk pintu sekali tadi, membuatku terpaksa bangun dengan mata seperempat tertutup, melongo sambil terduduk di atas kasurku, memeluk bantal favoritku. 'mau apa sih dia malam-malam begini?'.

Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, terus terang saja aku masih sangaaaaaaaaat mengantuk, jadi aku hanya meliahatnya mondar-mandir di kamarku, memunguti semua yang dianggapnya layak dicuci dan kalau bisa dibuang, ya dibuang saja, sambil menanyaiku hal-hal aneh seperti,

"Ichigo, pakaian kotormu kuambil, ya?"

"Hufftt…ini pakaian sejak jaman apa, Ichigo? Bau semua. Kenapa kamu tumpuk di sini? Jorok."

"Ya ampun, apa ini? Yang seperti ini masih disimpan? Pantas saja kamarmu ini baunya aneh sekali, ada yang beginian sih."

Entah apa isi orasi yang dia sampaikan gelap-gelap begini, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Masa bodoh!

Aku masih mengantuk.

"Kamu jangan tidur lagi, ini sudah pagi, nanti telat ke sekolah. Bangun!," begitu ujarnya saat aku mau menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasurku lagi.

"Gila!," terlontar dari mulutku begitu saja.

"Apa?" sontak dia menatapku tajam, padahal tadi sudah di ambang pintu kamar. Jelas-jelas dia dengar, kenapa harus tanya lagi. Dasar tuli!

"Tulimu itu belum sembuh juga, ya?" tanyaku tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Kualihkan pandanganku ke jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Di luar masih gelap, tampak belum ada kehidupan satu pun, bahkan lampu mercury jalanan pun berkedip-kedip seolah ingin mati saja.

"Aku tidak tuli, bodoh," elaknya.

"Yah, tapi kurang pendengaran," aku masih enggan melihatnya.

"..hmm…dengar ya, Tuan Muda…" alih-alih keluar kamarku dengan membawa setumpuk entah-apa di tangannya, dia malah mendekati tempat tidurku, manusuk dahiku dengan jarinya yang lentik, "…aku tidak gila dan juga tidak tuli. Tapi kamulah yang pemalas. Aku masuk kemari untuk mengambil semua barang-barangmu yang lebih jorok daripada sampah di pojokan jalan sana. Jadi ada baiknya kamu bangun dan segera sapu kamarmu ini sebelum berangkat sekolah. Mengerti?"

Apa-apaan dia ini? Memangnya dia siapa menyuruhku ini dan itu? Terserah aku 'kan mau bangun kapan, mau nyapu apa nggak, mau mati apa hidup?

Baru tiga minggu dia di sini sudah membuatku lebih gila daripada seorang gila yang lebih gila dari orang paling gila di dunia kegilaan. Intinya, dia membuatku stress!

"Hey! Mengerti tidak?" dia bertanya lagi dengan nada lebih mengancam, dan tatapan mengintimidasi padaku.

Meski keadaan kamarku yang memang tidak bisa dibilang terang, karena cuma ada lampu belajar yang menyala, dan dengan bau kamar –yang memang harus kuakui beraroma tikus mati, bisa kulihat kilatan cahaya di matanya yang sebenarnya...hmm apa ya?

Dan...hey, apa dia sudah mandi dini hari begini? Baunya...

BUK!

"Aaww!," sukses besar! Dia akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran menanti jawaban dariku, tampakya sih begitu. Bisa kulihat.

Baru saja dia memukulku keras dengan bantal yang tergeletak di sampingku. Pukulannya lumayan, bisa membuat dunia mimpi manapun bergoncang.

"Kenapa setiap kutanya, kamu selalu tidak menjawab? Menyebalkan!"

"Tadi itu sakit, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak tanya tadi sakit atau tidak,"

"Tapi tadi itu sakit! Kena mataku!" sial! Memang kena mataku. Perih.

"Makanya, kalau ditanya ya menjawab. Dasar. Coba sini kulihat...," kini nadanya terdengar sedikit pelan, sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke wajahku, seolah dia bisa menghilangkan perih dalam sekejap hanya dengan menyentuh dan melihatnya.

"Akh! Tidak usah!," kutampik tangannya. Aku tidak butuh pertolongannya.

"Huh! Ya, sudah...,tapi nanti bereskan kamarmu ini," akhirnya dia menjauh. Menutup pintu kamarku dengan pelan, sambil membopong tumpukan barang-barangku yang dijarahnya tadi.

Tidak di rumah, tidak juga di sekolah, selalu ada saja serangga pengganggu seperti yang ini, "Ichiiiiggooo...yuhuuu! Saatnya makan siang, ayuuukkkss kita makan bareng di atap!" siapa lagi kalau bukan Keigo.

"Tidak perlu bilang juga aku tadi dengar bel makan siang," ujarku bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

Rasanya lapar sekali. Benar saja tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan, aku benar-benar kesiangan dan nyaris tewas diseret ke sekolah oleh kau-tahu-siapa.

Karena sudah di atap, ya mari kita makan! Tapi...

"Ichigo...kakakmu tidak ikut bergabung dengan kita?," tanya Mizuiro asal jeplak.

"Oh iya benar! Ayo ajak Rukia-senpai juga! Pasti suasana makan siang akan leeeebih ceraaaaaaaaahhh!," tambah Keigo girang.

"…hari ini bekalmu kau bawa sendiri. Kukira kakakmu akan membawakannya lagi untukmu," Ishida nimbrung.

"Kalau dibawakan lagi, Ichigo terkesan manja sekali pada kakaknya, ha-ha..," bahkan Chad juga ikut-ikutan dengan kalimat lumayan panjang begitu. Oh, Chad sungguh kemajuan pesat!

Apa-apaan mereka ini? Dia bukan kakakku. Bukan! Dia cuma...cuma orang asing yang terdampar di rumahku. Jadi...

"Jadi, Ichigo,..mmm..apa Rukia-senpai sudah punya pacar?," tanya Mizuiro lagi.

"Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu," jawabku datar. Memang apa urasannya denganku? Bahkan aku tidak ingin tahu dia tinggal seatap denganku, menyandang nama keluarga yang sama denganku. Dan mau tahu kenapa manusia-manusia di sekitarku ini dan hampir dua lusin guru di sekolah ini tahu dia kakaku?

_- __Flashback -_

Rukia Kurosaki, hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, menginjakkan kaki di SMA Karakura.

"Kurosaki? Kau ...," ujar kepala sekolah dengan tatapan heran kepada nona mungil di depannya yang hanya melayangkan senyum dan menganggung.

"Ya, saya Rukia Kurosaki," ujar Rukia mantab.

"Sudah kuduga, Ichigo si bocah badung itu suatu saat akan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh seperti ini...ck," kepala sekolah SMA Karakura pasang tampang sedih dan menyesal, seolah gagal mendidik seorang siswa dengan benar.

Rukia malah dibuatnya bingung, "Eh?"

Kepala sekolah angkat bicara lagi, "Jadi, kau terpaksa menikah dengannya karena dia sudah melakukan 'sesuatu yang itu' padamu 'kan?,"

"Eh? Ap-..ti,tidak! Aku …", elak Rukia. Tentu saja, siapa yang menikah, dan apa pula yang dimaksud sesuatu-itu? Salah paham! Begitu batin Rukia.

Belum juga Rukia menjawab, dua orang guru lain ikut bergabung, manatap lurus-lurus pada Rukia, "Katakan saja, Nona. Kami sudah tahu Ichigo itu bandelnya macam iblis, angkuhnya macam dia itu kaisar, tapi tidak kami sangka dia tipe yang bertanggung jawab seperti ini. Jujurlah, Nona!,"

"..eh, maaf. Tapi dia itu adikku," seolah kalimat Rukia adalah serangan bom atom, seketika itu juga dua orang guru dan sang kepala sekolah nafasnya terjebak dalam alveolus dan tak kunjung keluar bertukar dengan yang baru. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, berita itu tersebar di seluruh ruang guru.

"Jadi, kalasku dimana?" tanya Rukia yang sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama di antara kominitas _gossip_ itu.

"Halo Bapak, bisa kutahu dimana kelasku?" tanya Rukia lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah aneh kepala sekolah yang masih _shock_.

"..oh..iya..iya. Kelasmu di 3-4. Ibu Yoshie akan mengantarmu, kebetulan beliau wali kelas 3-4," jelas kepala sekolah itu kelihatan masih terkejut.

'Apa semua orang di Karakura tidak bisa langsung menjawab saat ditanya, ya?' tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kelas 3-4.

Rukia berdiri di depan kelas, siap memperkenalkan dirinnya.

"Namaku Rukia Kurosaki, pindahan dari Sapporo, salam kenal semuanya!" ujarnya biasa saja. Tapi responnya, "WHAAAAAATTT? KUROSAKI?"

Respon yang lebih kurang sama, terjadi di sini, di kelas sang kaisar yang dibicarakan.

Sudah 15 menit waktu istirahatnya terbuang hanya untuk mencari kelas 2-3, kelas Ichigo. Rukia berputar-putar sekolah itu hingga, "Aha! Ini dia kelasnya," ujarnya pelan di depan kelas yang dimaksud, tersenyum senang.

Rukia melongo sesaat di pintu kelas, mencari sesuatu yang bersinar lebih terang daripada mentari Jepang. 'Oh, itu dia'

Dengan langkah mantab, dan perkasa Rukia memasuki _danger area_. Kelas itu ramai sekali. Di sini dan di sana semuanya mengoceh, tertawa, saling lempar, saling rayu, mengejek, bahkan tidur tidak beradab di pojokan kelas. 'huh, bisa-bisanya..'

"Ini!," ujar Rukia sambil mendaratkan kotak bekal di atas buku yang sedang dibaca dengan sepenuh hati dan seember penuh konsentrasi oleh Ichigo.

"Tadi pagi kamu lupa membawanya," dentuman kotak makan siang itu, bagi Rukia, biasa saja, bahkan tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang berarti. Tapi cukup membuat seluruh penghuni kelas 2-3, DIAM.

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, manatap lekat-lekat perempuan di depan mejanya.

Semua manusia di situ masih DIAM lima ribu bahasa, dan seolah menunggu reaksi berikutnya.

"Tidak perlu," kata Ichigo kembali menatap bukunya, menggeser kotak bekal tadi.

"Kenapa?," tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak lapar. Bawa pergi," kata Ichigo BOHONG besar, tanpa melihat Rukia yang tensi darahnya mulai naik dari 120/80 ke angka 130/90.

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Atau kusuapi!"

"AP- Tidak! Kubilang bawa pergi!"

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki, terima saja," celetuk Ishida memang dengan niat memanaskan suasana yang sudah membara.

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime yang di belakang Ishida, tampak was-was, karena pacarnya nekad _plus_ kurang ajar.

Eh, tapi ternyata orang-orang melenceng di kelas itu berseru tanda setuju. Niat Ishida terlaksana. Ichigo terlihat makin geram dan kelaparan, seolah bisa menelan si pensil Ishida hanya dengan sekali kunyah.

Kemudian Mizuiro ambil bagian, "Tenang dulu teman-teman! Kita tanya dulu siapa gadis manis ini. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Jadi, Nona, siapa kau?"

Mizuiro mengeluarkan bakat alaminya untuk menggaet wanita. Hoho. Tapi sayangnya Rukia tidak merespon lebih dari yang diharapkan Mizuiro.

"Ak,..aku Rukia, kelas 3-4," ujar Rukia ragu-ragu karena seluruh penghuni 2-3 menatapnya. Bahkan Keigo sudah ngiler di depannya.

'Wah! Kelas 3...!'

"Usia mu berapa?" tanya Mizuiro makin intens.

"..de., delapan belas tahun.."

'Wiiihh...hampir mendekati seleraku' batin Mizuiro.

"Margamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sesaat Rukia melirik ke arah Ichigo, berharap ada kode persetujuan dari Ichigo untuk menyebutkan marganya. Tapi yang dilirik tak kunjung memberi respon berarti, malah makin acuh pada buku yang dibacanya.

Rukia tahu, Ichigo belum bisa menerimanya masuk dalam keluarganya, dan Rukia juga tidak ingin memaksanya untuk menerima. Untuk itulah dia selalu berhati-hati, tertutama untuk keadaan yang seperti ini. Namun, sebaliknya yang dimaksud malah bersikap menyebalkan.

"Kurosaki. Margaku Kurosaki," jawab Rukia dengan menahan nafasnya. Sebenarnya dia takut dengan reaksi Ichigo.

"APAAAAAA?," yah, orang-orang di kelas itu serempak dan kompak berseru seperti itu. Sontak memindahkan bola mata mereka kepada Ichigo, yang masih tidak memberi respon apa-apa.

"Kau apanya Ichigo?"

"Hubungan apa dengan jeruk ini?"

"Kurosaki, jangan-jangan kau..."

"Ichigo, jelaskan semua ini...hiks...kau... gadis ini punyamu?"

"Hei, Rukia-senpai kalian berdua saudara atau hanya kebetulan bermarga sama?"

"Ah, tidak mungkin kebetulan bermarga sama."

"Bisa saja 'kan. Banyak yang punya marga sama."

"Hey, tapi mereka berdua ini mencurigakan sekali."

Dan demikianlah was-wes-wos di antara teman-teman sekelas Ichigo, karena tiba-tiba saja Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Dia cuma saudara jauh."

Menggapai legan Rukia, dan menggeretnya keluar kelas. Semuanya masih berceloteh tak tentu topik, Ichigo tidak peduli, yang terpenting saat itu adalah melempar Rukia kembali ke kelasnya.

Tapi , Oo! Tak semudah itu jalannya.

Di pintu kelas, Ichigo berpapasan dengan Senna yang hendak masuk kelas.

"Ah! Ichigo. Ada yang ingin ku-..," kalimat Senna terputus ketika menyadari Ichigo tak sendiri saat itu.

"Senna?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

Sedangkan Rukia, hanya tersenyum pada Senna, sambil menahan sakit dilengannya yang masih dicengkram erat oleh Ichigo.

End of- _Flashback_ –

Dia itu... mantan pacarku.

Senna.

Meski sudah putus 5 bulan lalu, tapi kulihat dia masih memakai pita merah maroon yang kuberikan sampai sekarang.

Dan entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di sini, memandanginya dari jauh. Waktu istirahatku selalu terbuang sia-sia beberapa minggu terakhir hanya untuk hal ini.

Eh? Dia berjalan mendekati tempat di mana aku berdiri sekarang. Senyum mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Hai...Ichigo?" sapanya padaku.

Tanpa ragu kubalas, "Hey, Senna."

"Hmm...ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ujar Senna sambil menunduk di depanku.

"Yang waktu itu terputus di depan kelas?" dia mengangguk.

"Be, begini...kau ingat tidak 3 bulan lalu kita berdua memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan kita karena hal itu?"

'Hal itu'?

Oh, ya. Alasan konyol yang membuatku menyetujui untuk putus dengan Senna. Alasan yang meurutku terlalu dipaksakan.

"Oh itu...aku ingat."

"Ja, jadi kupikir...alasan itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Ma, makanya...aku...aku..." kalimatnya terputus-putus dan suaranya pun makin mengecil. Mustahil bisa kudengar. Kenapa? Dia keliatannya...malu-malu?

Kutunggu kalimatnya hingga selesai.

"Kenapa, Senna?"

"...aku, kalau kau mau, bagaimana kalau kita jadian lagi?" Senna langsung menatapku, meminta jawaban, tapi buru-buru dia tambah, "Aah! Kalau kau tidak setuju ju,juga tidak apa-apa, aku-"

"Baiklah.", kata itu keluar begitu saja.

"Apa?"

Jujur, aku memang masih menyukainya. Hehe.

Senna tersenyum.

Jadi kukira, tidak ada salahnya memulai lagi. Yes! Diam-diam aku kegirangan sendiri dalam hati.

"Wah! Jadian ya, Ichigo?" suara itu... Waakkh!

"Sedang apa kamu di sini? Pergi!" siapa lagi kalau bukan 'dia' itu.

"Iya-iya, aku akan pergi. Aku ke sini hanya ingin bilang pesanan Yuzu yang tadi pagi jangan lupa, atau kita serumah tidak makan malam." ujarnya santai di depanku, seolah tidak paduli –tidak ingin peduli, kalau aku sedang dalam suasana yang HARUS berduaan saja dengan Senna.

"Hiih! Iya! Aku belum pikun!" benar-benar bikin emosi orang ini.

"Ini catatannya. Jangan lupa satu barang pun. Mengerti?" sok memerintah sekali, "Hai, Senna 'kan?" sempat-sempatnya bilang 'hai' padanya.

Senna tersenyum, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Kalian...serumah?" tanya Senna pada'nya'.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab'nya'.

Bisa kulihat raut wajah Senna, yang tadi secerah langit gunung Fuji, berubah menjadi langit di atas segitiga bermuda.

Aku tahu sejak dulu, Senna sangat pencemburu, bahkan untuk hal-hal sepele. Dan ini benar-benar harus dijernihkan.

"Umm…Senna..bi-," maksudku untuk menjelaskan, sejelas-jelasnya pada Senna tentang siapa si tengik ini. Tapi…

"Kalian berdua akrab?" tanya Senna lagi, menyelaku.

"Hmm...mungkin sangat akrab, sampai-sampai aku tahu semua isi kamarnya. Iya 'kan, Ichigo?" bisa-bisanya dia balik tanya padaku dengan tatapan tanpa dosa begitu.

Seketika itu juga Senna berbalik, dan berlari menjauhiku, tanpa berbicara apapun, tanpa memberiku kesempatan.

"Lho? Kok kabur?"

Saat itu juga, ingin sekali aku berteriak di depan kakak tercintaku itu. Memakinya habis-habisan. Tidak bisakah dia menggangguku di kesempatan selanjutnya? Tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku bebas kalau di sekolah?

Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan dia ini. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menatapnya dengan penuh benci.

"Heh, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya masih juga belum sadar dengan tingkahnya dan efek yang ditimbulkan oleh sikapnya itu.

Kutinggalakan saja dia di situ, memanggil namaku beberapa kali, kuabaikan.

Aku tidak bisa marah di sini. Tidak di sekolah.

"Selamat datang, Onii-chan!" sapa Yuzu seceria biasanya.

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk pulang setelah berusaha mencoba bicara pada Senna tadi. Hasilnya sama saja, dia tidak mau bicara padaku. Sial! Padahal baru saja kudapatkan hatinya lagi.

_Mood_ku benar-benar buruk, lebih buruk dari dua minggu lalu.

Aku bisa meledak kapan saja.

Ingin ke kamar, dan langsung tidur.

"Ini pesananmu," kataku sambil menyerahkan belanjaan pesanan Yuzu, tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan.

"Terima ka-, hmm? Onii-chan, kenapa beli yang ini? Yaahh…" rajuk Yuzu begitu melihat isi bungkusan yang kubawa tadi.

"Ng? Bukan yang itu? Tapi di catatan yang kamu berikan yang itu," kubuka kembali catatan yang 'orang' itu berikan padaku.

"Bukan catatan yang ini, Onii-chan," kata Yuzu.

"Tapi ini dia yang berikan." Nah, orang yang kumaksud baru saja masuk rumah.

"Aku pulang," pekiknya riang.

"Ruki-nee, Onii-chan salah membeli pesanan yang kumaksud, jadi…hari ini kita batal untuk-," entah apa yang akan mereka berdua buat, tapi Yuzu kelihatan kecewa.

"Tenang, Yuzu! Sudah kubelikan yang kamu maksud. Ta-Da! Ini 'kan?" dia mengeluarkan benda itu dari kantong belanjaannya, dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudnya memberiku catatan yang berbeda dari yang dimaksudkan Yuzu?

"Ah! Terima kasih, Ruki-nee," Yuzu kembali secerah biasanya. "Untung, Ruki-nee beli."

Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Aku merasa dikerjai olehnya.

Tiba-tiba Karin menambahkan sesuatu yang sungguh membuatku ingin pergi ke kamar dan tidak akan keluar untuk selamanya. "Ichi-nii tidak berguna seperti biasanya, ya."

Kalimat itu terdengar biasa dan memang biasa saja saat Karin ucapkan padaku saat-saat sebelum ini. Karin sering mengataiku begitu, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa itu sebagai sesuatu yang mengganggu atau menjegkelkan.

Tapi, kini, keadaannya berbeda. Aku merasa dikerjai oleh 'orang asing' ini. Aku tidak berpikir panjang, kutinggalkan mereka semua, menuju kamarku. Aku harus sendiri dulu, kalau tidak…

"Hey!" dia lagi.

"Tinggalkan aku," kataku dengan nada yang hampir tidak bisa kukendalikan lagi. Tapi dia masih mengikutiku sampai lantai atas.

"Kamu kenapa?" pake nanya lagi.

"Bukan urusan_mu_!" aku hampir lepas kontrol.

Saranku adalah dia harus menyingkir dari hadapanku dan jangan mendekat kurang dari radius 12 kilometer.

"Kena-,"

"KUBILANG PERGI!" oke aku marah.

"Tidak perlu berteriak begitu, bodoh," aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu.

"Lakukan yang kamu suka di rumah ini, jadilah yang kamu mau di rumah ini, dan ambil semua yang kamu ingin miliki. Kuharap setelah itu kamu _lenyap_."

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kuucapkan. Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Apa sih masalahmu? Setiap kuajak bicara selalu seperti itu," dia ingin tahu sepertinya.

"KAMU. Kamu itu masalahnya. Masalah bagi_ku_! Dan bagi keluarga ini!"

Ingin kukeluarkan semuanya. Semua!

"Pertama, kamu seenaknya masuk keluarga ini, dan bertingkah seolah kamu penting di sini. Kedua, kamu terlalu banyak mengganggu kehidupanku, dengan sikapmu yang pura-pura tanpa dosa itu, apa kamu tidak bisa membiarkan aku bebas di sekolah, hah? Bebas dengan seseorang yang kusuka, tanpa mengendus baumu di sekitarku?" harus kukeluarkan semua yang ada di kepalaku. Supaya dia tahu, kalau dia itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Heh! Dan kalau kamu mau perhatian dari Yuzu, tidak perlu mengerjaiku seperti tadi, membuatku seolah memang benar-benar tidak berguna di depan keluargaku sendiri."

Nafasku memburu, terengah-engah tak karuan. Tak pernah sekalipun aku begitu emosional seperti ini, bahkan untuk hal-hal paling laknat di sekitarku.

"Ak-," tidak kuberi dia kesempatan untuk menyelaku.

"Ambil semuanya dariku! Ambil saudaraku, ambil ayahku, terserah! Tapi perlu kamu tahu, mereka hanya kasihan pada_mu_," ujarku memang sedikit...menghina? Mungkin.

Tapi seketika itu juga kurasakan nafasku sesak, sesuatu menghantam wajahku, pipiku. Perih, panas, sakit...

"Ayah!" pekik gadis itu histeris.

Kemudian kusadari, bahwa tadi adalah tamparan pertama dari ayah. Tepat di pipi kananku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar keberadaan ayah, aku terlalu marah.

Kulihat mimik wajah ayah yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Begitu marah, kecewa, sedih?

Aku tidak tahu.

Hmmm...

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada seluruh reviewer yang telah memberi apresiasinya pada fic 'kecelakaan' perdana saya sebelumnya. Kepada yang reviewnya belum saya balas lewat PM, silakan baca tulisan di bawah ini.

**Chappynk** : reviewer pertama saya yang terhormat, komentar Anda sungguh mengharukan. Saya menulis fic, Anda malah komentar pen-name saya. Hyaaaaahhh…tapi terima kasih banyak telah mereview. (Oh! Dan saya tidak suka kucing, juga benci kupu-kupu)

**Micon** : maafkan atas mulut mereka berdua yang memang harus disemprot karbol. Terima kasih telah menyukai fic saya. Maaf juga tidak bisa update kilat, karena ketua kelas saya sedang dinas keluar kelas, jadi waktu melamun saya di kelas tersita untuk bolak-balik ruang guru, dan berusaha berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang melenceng di dalam kelas.

**ZieraInc0ol** : terima kasih Zie-san! Jadi terharu. Oh, Anda rela atau tidak, Ichigo akan saya buat tergila-gila padanya. Hohoho.

**Fun-Ny Chan** : terima kasih! Chappy berikutnya _still in progress_, pyon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach?**

**Hanya milik Tite Kubo!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Repair The Broken Heart**

**

* * *

**

Di sinilah aku, terpaku dalam gelap malam dan kesendirian.

Hukuman.

Tidak ada teman, tidak ada cahaya, tidak ada hiburan, tidak ada ponsel, tidak ada apapun.

Sudah seminggu aku begini. Dan dia itu selalu bikin aku susah. Ada saja yang membuatku makin bersalah di depan ayah.

"_Jangan pernah keluar dari kamarmu, kecuali untuk sekolah__," ujar Isshin tegas dengan tatapan murka pada Ichigo._

Heh. Seperti anak kecil saja. Sudah sebesar ini aku masih diberi hukuman ketinggalan jaman seperti ini. Tidak ada kehidupan sosial selama 1 bulan untukku, begitu hukumannya. Menyebalkan!

Oh, 'dia' itu sungguh menyebalkan. Sialan.

"Ichigo…?" suara itu memanggilku dari seberang pintu kamarku. Mengetuk pelan.

Tapi tidak kuberi jawaban, karena itu suara'nya'. Mau apa lagi dia? Belum cukup membuatku bernasib begini?

"Ini makan malammu. Bukalah, semua sudah tidur, kamu bisa keluar sebentar dan makan. Ayah tidak akan tahu. Kamu belum makan sejak siang tadi 'kan?" peduli apa dia?

Aku masih tetap diam, menatap langit-langit kamarku yang gelap. Menahan agar tidak berteriak padanya supaya dia pergi.

"...sudah tidur ya?" hening sesaat, "...selamat tidur, Ichigo."

Terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh. Baguslah.

01.03 am. Yup! Saatnya melancarkan rencana.

Kusambar jaket cokelat bertudung yang sudah dari tadi kupersiapkan. Kemudian perlahan membuka pintu kamarku, memastikan tidak ada orang di koridor.

Berjinjit-jinjit berusaha tidak mengeluarkan sedikit suarapun, sekecil apapun tidak boleh. Karena rata-rata pendengaran orang-orang di rumah ini bisa mendengar yang bahkan tidak bisa di dengar kelelawar, terutama Karin, jadi harus hati-hati.

Dengan langkah yang nyaris terasa melayang, akhirnya aku menjejak lantai di depan rak sepatu, di dekat pintu depan. Benar! Aku mau minggat! Pergi tanpa pamit, jika kau tidak tahu minggat itu apa.

Untuk apa lagi aku bertahan di sini jika keberadaanku sudah digeser. Tidak ada gunanya. Kukira pergi –untuk sementara, adalah yang terbaik.

Kemana?

Itu urusan nanti, yang penting harus keluar dulu, sebelum para _zombie_ bangkit dari tidur mereka.

"Ichigo?"

Setaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn! Kaget! Sumpah kaget!

Bisa saja tadi itu yang minggat bukan aku, tapi jantungku.

"Kamu…mau ke mana?" tanyanya berdiri di belakangku. Aku tak mendengar seorang pun turun tangga tadi, kenapa dia tiba-tiba di sini? Terbang?

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku ketus.

Sesaat dia tidak merespon, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ngotot ingin dapat jawaban dari setiap pertanyaannya.

"...so,soal yang kemarin...aku minta maaf." Wah! Sedang kerasukan apa dia, tiba-tiba minta maaf.

"Heh, bukankah itu yang kamu harapkan? Ayah mengira aku yang salah dan tidak beradab? Itu 'kan maksudmu datang kemari?," aku tidak peduli kini wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Seolah memandangku adalah dosa.

"…harusnya kamu senang, karena sekarang aku akan pergi dari sini, dengan begitu tidak ada lagi penghalang bagimu," lanjutku.

"Ku,kumohon…," ujarnya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar olehku.

"Apa lagi yang kamu tunggu, tidurlah…," suruhku. Kini kukenakan sepatu _snicker_ bututku, siap pergi.

"…kumohon …jangan…," ujarnya makin lirih.

"…tidurlah, mimpi indah…"

"…jangan bicara seperti itu…"

"...dan ketika kamu bangun besok pagi…"

"bukan seperti ini yang kumau…," aku masih tidak peduli dengan ucapannya.

"…kamu akan mendapatkan yang kamu mau," kataku, membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar, hembusan angin malam bisa kurasakan.

"Bukan seperti ini, Ichigo!"

Tiba-tiba saja dia menyeretku masuk kembali ke rumah. "He,Hey!"

Wajahnya bisa kulihat dengan sempurna, meski hanya dengan bantuan beberapa lampu yang menyala. Kulitnya yang pucat, kontras dengan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai tak beraturan. Tatap matanya yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, begitu hidup namun sembab, membuat desiran aneh dalam diriku. Entahlah.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, seolah ditahannya lama. Dia genggam erat tanganku, bisa kurasakan dia sedikit gemetar, tanpa bicara apapun. Jadi kuputuskan juga untuk diam, tidak bicara apapun.

Kami berdua berdiri di lantai depan rak sepatu, begitu saja, dalam diam, entah berapa lama. Aku menikmatinya, aku lupa niatku untuk pergi, ada yang lebih menarik daripada sekedar minggat dari rumah.

Dia tetap menatapku dalam diam, menatapku dalam, membuatku seolah bisa terbaca olehnya, seolah niatku untuk pergi dari rumah ini hanya sebuah gertakan dengan mudah diketahuinya.

Kusadari mata indah itu mulai membentuk permukaan kaca, yang rapuh, yang bisa pecah kapan saja hanya dengan sentuhan kecil. Tapi kemilau kaca itu tak kunjung runtuh, melainkan bertahan, tetap teguh mempercantik mata itu.

Ingin kusentuh, biar serpihannya mengalir, biar aku bisa menghentikan derasnya. Biar aku saja...

Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan?

Oh, ya ampun. Sesaat aku lupa kalau aku sangat benci padanya.

"Mau apa menahanku?" tiba-tiba suaraku parau, namun tetap kupertahankan supaya terdengar biasa, "...supaya ayah tahu kalau aku pergi? Supaya hukumanku ditambah, begitu?"

Akhirnya dia bicara,"..aku yang akan pergi. Aku akan kembali ke Sapporo, tempatku. Akan kubicarakan dengan ayah pagi nanti. Jadi, kumohon jangan punya niat aneh lagi seperti ini."

Genggamannya melemah, dan akhirnya lepas dariku. Oh, tanpa sadar akulah yang menggenggam tangannya, bukan dia. Semoga dia tidak menyadarinya.

Dia berjalan gontai, kembali ke ruang rumah yang lain, tampaknya dia menuju dapur. Kepalanya tertunduk, seakan begitu berat.

Sekarang, aku diserang rasa bersalah. Kenapa? Harusnya aku senang dia akan pergi. Kenapa sekarang rasanya aku terlalu seenaknya? Kenapa?

Kulepasakan sepatuku, mengaturnya kembali di deretan sepatu dalam rak. Kususul dia ke dalam, ke dapur. Tampaknya dia sedang mecuci sesuatu di bak cuci piring. Kulihat _cardigan_nya menggelayut di salah satu kursi tinggi di _kitchen counter_, sekotak kertas tissue, beberapa gumpalan tissue habis pakai berserakan di lantai dapur, apa dari tadi dia di sini? Apa yang dia lakukan tengah malam begini? Sendirian di dapur?

"Aku hanya mencuci gelas yang kupakai tadi, akan segera kubereskan yang ini juga. Tidurlah," ujarnya begitu melihatku berdiri terheran-heran di belakangnya. Dia menolak menatapku.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi begitu berat melihat keadaan seperti ini, tepatnya perasaanku tidak enak padanya. Kupunguti kertas-kertas tissue habis pakai itu, membuangnya dalam tempat sampah.

"Ti, tidak perlu, biar aku saja," dia berjongkok di depanku, tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah geraian rambut hitam itu.

Sesaat hanya kuperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Jangan pergi," aaaakkhh! Keluarlah kalian para setan yang membuatku tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu. Ya, aku bilang padanya 'jangan pergi'. Pasti terjadi gangguan pada arus listrik di saraf motorikku.

"Ha?" sontak dia menatapku dengan heran. Matanya sembab. Menangiskah? Kapan?

"Ma,maksudku...kamu tidak perlu pergi dari sini. Yah, tidak perlu kembali ke Sapporo," jelasku agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

"Eh? Ti,tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu untuk menerimaku di sini. A,aku akan bilang pada ayah ti-"

"Ya, dan nanti aku lagi yang kena masalah, atau kamu memang selalu ingin aku yang dipersalahkan sekalipun kamu sudah pulang ke Sapporo? Kamu dendam padaku ya?" elakku sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

"Bukan. Tentu saja bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja-"

"Tentu saja ayah akan berpikir begitu."

"Tidak akan begitu, Ichigo. Akan kujelaskan pada ayah, yang sejelas-jelasnya, ja-"

"Akan begitu. Ayah pasti berpikir kepergianmu dari sini karena suruhanku, memangnya siapa lagi yang selalu mengintimidasimu di rumah ini selain aku," paparku lagi, masih konsentrasi memungut sampah.

Dia tidak merespon, cukup lama. Sesaat kuabaikan sampah-sampah yang kami berdua bersihkan dari lantai, kuangkat kepalaku, mendongak untuk menatapnya. Dia tersenyum, tertawa kecil.

"Jadi si Kurosaki yang terhormat, mengakui sifatnya yang suka mengintimidasi orang baru, hm?"

Sial. Dia menggodaku. Kenapa lidahku terus terpeleset dini hari begini sih?

"Ti, tidak," setidaknya aku harus membela diri.

"Hm, tidak salah lagi," godanya lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengintimidasi," harus terus membela diri.

"Ya, tapi kamu menyudutkan orang," akulah yang tersudut.

Alih-alih menjawab, aku hanya diam dan bersungut. Kekanakan sekali.

Lalu dia tertawa. Tawa yang begitu bebas, yang tidak pernah kudengar selama dia serumah denganku. Tawanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Sembab di matanya, terlihat tak begitu berarti lagi. Wajah pucatnya merona karena tawa.

Sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan kembali muncul saat melihat orang yang sangat tidak kusukai ini tertawa, bahkan dia gagal menahan gelak tawanya agar tidak terdengar para manusia yang terlelap.

Senang.

Jangan tanya aku kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini. Kubiarkan saja seperti ini. Sebab ini yang kurindukan sejak lama. Sejak seorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, bagi keluarga ini, pergi dari lingkaran kehidupan kami.

Bersandar di lemari es yang berada di belakangnya, masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya, namun gagal. Dasar dia ini!

"Hey! Kamu bisa membangunkan ayah, dan wajahku yang tampan ini bisa kena tampar lagi. Hentikan tawamu!" kataku dengan suara yang benar-benar kupelankan.

Dia berhenti sesaat lalu,"Ha, hapa? Pfft...coba ulangi. Hahaha...tampan katamu? Hhhahaha...Ich,Ichigo merasa dirinya tampan rupanya..." dan tertawa lagi.

Jadi, daripada salah bicara lagi aku diam saja di situ. Bersila di hadapannya, di atas lantai dapur yang macam es ini. Kunanti sambil menopang dagu dengan siku di atas lututku, menanti hingga tawanya berhenti sendiri.

Dan akhirnya, "haha...air, Ichigo. Tolong ambilkan air," kahausan karena tertawa. Aku berdiri dan mengambilkannya air putih, air keran lebih tepatnya, dalam gelas yang baru ia cuci tadi.

"Nih!" kusodorkan padanya. Lalu dia meminumnya, yang kelihatan hanya dengan sekali teguk dan gelas lumayan besar itu kosong.

Mengatur kembali nafasnya yang beraturan. Sesekali masih tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tidak tertawa sampai kamu dehidrasi sekalian? Menyebalkan," ujarku sembari duduk kembali di tempat aku duduk tadi.

"Haaahhh…Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo yang tampan, digandrungi banyak perempuan, hm?" ujarnya yang disenandungkan, seperti orang mabuk.

"Hey, air keran tidak membuatmu mabuk," kataku begitu saja.

Hening lagi. Aku menunduk, membuat garis-garis khayal di lantai. Sedangkan dia, memainkan gelas kosong itu kukira.

"Ichigo…" ucapnya memecah keheningan.

"Hmm?" lantai masih lebih menarik bagiku saat itu.

"Untuk yang waktu itu, aku minta maaf."

"Untuk yang waktu itu yang mana? Kesalahanmu banyak sekali padaku," tanyaku tanpa memandangnya.

"Yang waktu itu, waktu kamu dan Senna sedang pacaran, ya? Ah itulah pokoknya, saat jadian itu. Harusnya aku tidak asal nimbrung seperti itu," jelasnya.

"Hmm, sadar juga ya?" tanyaku, membenarkan posisi duduk.

"Hehe, aku tidak tahu kalau sedang berduaan seperti itu akan sangat menyebalkan kalau diganggu. Maaf juga buat Senna ya?" dia kembali memberiku senyum.

"Sudah berlalu, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya lagi." Ingin sekali kubalas senyum itu, tapi kutahan. Tidak boleh.

"Kenapa sampai kamu tidak tahu hal-hal sepele macam itu? Tidak pernah punya pacar?" tanyaku asal. Tentu saja pernah 'kan?

Tapi dia menggeleng, "tidak, tidak pernah, tidak boleh."

"Apa?" aku tidak percaya. Maksudku untuk manusia se, se, se, semanis dia tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tertarik 'kan?

Dia diam saja. Tidak menjawab.

"Hmm, ka,kamu pasti lapar 'kan? Tadi kuantar makan malam ke kamarmu, kukira kamu sudah tidur untuk merencanakan pelarian ini," tiba-tiba dia mengganti topik, dan berdiri lalu mengambil sesuatu dari lemari es.

"Y,ya."

"Akan kuhangatkan dulu, duduklah di kursi, akan kusiapkan untukmu."

Tidak ada di antara kami yang bicara lagi. aku hanya duduk menunggu makanan di _kitchen counter_. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu lapar. Tapi yah, daripada tidur lagi.

Bunyi 'ting' dari _microwave_ mangagetkanku yang setengah mengantuk. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, kulihat makananku sudah selesai dipanaskan.

"Makanlah. Akan kubuatkan cokelat panas untukmu."

"Bagaimana? Masih enak tidak?" tanyanya sambil mengaduk cokelat dalam dua cangkir merah itu.

"Hmm, masakan Yuzu tetap enak meski hasil dipanaskan," jawabku, terus melahap rakus makanan itu.

"Itu buatanku, bodoh."

Aku tersedak, benar-benar tersedak. Jadi bukan buatan Yuzu. Sial, kenapa kalimat pujian yang kulemparkan tadi?

Belahan bumi tempatku tinggal sebentar lagi menggapai fajar. Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke peraduan sebelum ayahku tahu aku keluar kamar bukan untuk sekolah. Cukup 1 bulan saja aku terkurung, jangan lebih. Hufft...

"Ichigo, sebelum kamu masuk kamar, ganti sandal rumahmu," dia mulai lagi sok mengatur ini itu.

"Tidak usah, yang ini masih bagus," jawabku.

"Masih bagus tapi sudah kotor. Ganti!" perintahnya.

"Hih! Iya,iya. Cerewet!"

Kulepas sandal rumahku, kulepas dengan kulempar begitu saja di koridor depan kamarku.

"Lepaskan dengan cara yang benar!"

"Kamu juga, minta dengan cara yang benar!"

Lalu dia jatuhkan sandal penggantinya.

"WAKH! Apa itu?" jeritku kaget. Lihatlah sandal itu, ya ampun.

"Sandal," jawabnnya santai. Ta,tapi lihat sandal pengganti ini.

"Kenapa ada telinganya begitu? Tidak mau!" yang benar saja, aku harus pakai sandal bertema taman kanak-kanak begitu. Ogah!

"Itu sandal beruang, lihat bertelinga beruang, berwarna cokelat, lembut seperti boneka. Pakai!" perintahnya lagi.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku, mau beruang atau ayam. Kembalikan sandal yang tadi," berusaha kurebut lagi sandal dekilku. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Pakai saja! Lihat! Serupa dengan punyaku. Tapi ini kelinci, bagus 'kan?" pamernya padaku tentang sandal kelincinya yang tampak lebih menyebalkan lagi.

"Tidak mau! Kembalikan sandalku yang tadi!"

"Pakai saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Pakai!"

PLAK, dia berhasil menghantam kepalaku, nyut-nyutan rasanya. Ukkhh!

Kemudian dia berlari menuju kamarnya di loteng, berbalik sebentar dan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku, "weeeeekk.."

"RUKIAAAA!" untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia hadir di sini, kusebut namanya.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang sedang lahap menyantap makan malam di dini hari._

"_Mulai apa?"_

"_Mulai berteman. Kamu tidak perlu mengganggapku kakakmu, tidak perlu panggil aku nee-san. Kita berteman saja," tawar Rukia, berharap Ichigo setuju._

"_Tidak!" jawab Ichigo ketus._

"_Eh?"_

"_Kita musuh."_

"_Hmm…Baiklah."_

"_Oke MUSUH, namamu?"_

"_Rukia."_

"_Aku Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."_

**End Of – Chap THREE**

**

* * *

**

Hmm...Apa alurnya terlalu cepat?

Kenapa rasanya akan semakin sulit menulis Chap berikutnya?

* * *

ZieraInc0ol : Terima kasih reviewnya. Ah, Ichigo saja yang lebay, makanya keliatan ancur. Padahal hidupnya baek-baek aja kalau dia ikhlas dan redo' menerima Rukia di keluarganya. Hehe…

Arlheaa : Terima kasih reviewnya. Ichigo ngamuk nggak jelas. Butuh psikiater.

Chappynk : Wah, komen lagi mengenai penname juga nggak apa. Bebas! Hehe…'Kan waktu di _Memories of Nobody_ Ichigo keliatan cinlok gitu sama Senna, yah, jadilah saya mewujudkan impian Ichigo yang tertunda itu. Terima kasih reviewnya.

Fun-Ny Chan: Nggak apa baru repiuw, terima kasih ya. Maaf nggak bisa update kilat, karena hampir semua orang di ruang guru sedang dalam status 'emosi' jadi harus jaga sikap dan waktu melamun saya terpotong sebab itu. Hohoho…

Micon : Anda akan segera tahu apa yang terjadi. Kalau Anda tidak _tahu_ maka setidaknya akan _tempe_. Wih, pengertian banget sama Ichi. Maaafff…nggak bisa update kilat. Maaaf. *bungkuk-bungkuk nyaris sujud*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bleach?

Hanya milik Tite Kubo!

**Chapter 4: Memulainya…**

'…_badai salju diperkirakan akan me-'_

'_Youkoso! Welcome to Chappy wo-'_

'_..gi Anda yang tengah da-'_

'…_o, go, go,…Cha-'_

'_kami beralih pada berita selanjutnya. __Diper-'_

'_..na? Kalian senang? Ayo nyanyikan lagi Chappy's song ber-'_

'_ntri Thailand, menyetujui pemberla-'_

'_Chappy Chappy Yay ! __Chappy Yay Yay! Na na na na na na na na na'_

Ingin kumakan kepalanya saat itu juga!

Perempuan yang satu ini tidak bisa melihatku damai menonton televisi. Selalu saja seperti ini. Padahal hukuman kurungan kamarku menjadi ringan, ayah memperbolehkan aku keluar kamar, tapi tetap saja tidak keluar rumah kalau tidak sekolah.

Tapi lihat! Yang dilakukan makhluk di sampingku ini, merebut _remote_ televisi, menggantinya dengan Chappy's Channel,semacam siaran makhluk asing, yang mereka sebut Chappy. Oh, ayolah ini siaran siswa taman kanak-kanak, bahkan aku ragu mereka menontonnya dengan serius. Kurebut lagi _remote_nya menggantinya dengan News Channel. Dia rebut lagi, menggantinya lagi. Hufft…

"Rukia," panggilku padanya yang sedang senyum-senyum melihat kelinci berlompatan di layar kaca.

"Hmm?"

"Ini bukan tontonan anak yang sebentar lagi masuk universitas," ujarku, merasa mual dengan kelinci bohongan yang mencoba bertingkah lucu itu.

"…" dia diam saja.

"Hey! Dengar tidak? Atau tulimu kambuh lagi ya?"

Kelinci-kelinci itu akhirnya terabaikan karena perhatian mata indah itu jatuh padaku.

"Kamu lapar, Ichigo? Kubuatkan sesuatu ya?"

"Cih! Jangan harap hari ini kamu bisa menyuapku dengan makanan lagi seperti kemarin, supaya perhatianku pada makanan dan kamu bisa menjarah tivi itu dariku!"

"Aduhai adikku yang manis, kemarin kamu makan pudding jeruk buatan kakakmu yang cantik ini dengan lahap. Masa' hari ini tidak mau lagi?" apa-apaan rayuannya ini.

Tidak bisa!

Aku tidak akan terpengaruh lagi. Tapi memang harus kuakui semua masakannya sesuai seleraku—ingat! Jangan harap aku mengaku hal ini di depannya, bisa besar kepala dia.

Dan hampir seluruh pekerjaan yang biasanya dilakukan Yuzu, kini ia ambil alih. Semuanya.

Aku jadi berpikir, sebenarnya kedatangannya kemari sebagai bagian keluarga ini atau sebagai pelayan. Dan karena kutanyakan langsung padanya, subuh tadi kepalaku ditebas dengan pemukul kasur olehnya.

"Hm? Ichigo? Tidak lapar? Butuh camilan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Oh, baiklah. Kurasa kamu sedang diet, karena kudengar Senna tidak suka pria gendut," ujarnya, kembali menatap kelinci-kelinci bodoh itu lalu tertawa.

"A-apa urusanmu?"

"Wah, jadi benar ya _gossip_ itu? Dulu kamu putus dengannya karena waktu kelas satu pipimu itu chubbyyyy..." spontan dia menatapku lagi, lalu mengoyak-ngoyak kedua pipiku.

Jangan percaya! Aku tidak gendut dan tidak chubby waktu kelas satu, _dan _bukan karena itu alasan kami putus.

"Akh! Kamu dengar _gossip_ dari mana? Amatir!" dia malah tertawa.

"Dari teman-temanku, Rangiku cs...lalu dari-,"

"Para pecandu _gossip_..." ujarku menerawang layar televisi yang isinya tak kunjung kumengerti. Dia tertawa lagi.

Semuanya buyar, obrolan kami pun buyar oleh dering telepon, nyaring, nyaris mengganggu. Mengganggu? Haha, tidak tidak. Ini hanya obrolan antar teman a.k.a musuh, tidak akan merasa terganggu hanya dengan dering telepon. Iya 'kan? Kuharap iya.

"Angkat!" dia mulai memerintah lagi.

"Tidak mau! Kamu saja sana!" dan seperti biasa aku tidak mau diperintah.

Kali ini aku yang menang! Dia beranjak dari alam ke-lelet-an kami berdua yang sejak sore tadi bergelayutan di sofa depan televisi di ruang kerja ayah, seakan tak bertulang. Hehe...jarang-ja-

"AAAW!" kakiku, kakiku diinjak, "sss-sakit!"

"Rasakan," seringai menyebalkan itu membuat kakiku lebih sakit. Sialan!

Tidak ada yang berubah dari kami berdua sejak saat itu. Masih berorasi mengenai kekuasaan masing-masing untuk saling memerintah, malah terkadang aku masih sangat jengkel dengan sikapnya.

Tidak banyak pula yang kuketahui dari gadis ini, seolah dia membangun benteng kasat mata yang tidak boleh ditembus siapa pun, sekalipun orang terdekatnya. Setiap kuajak bicara serius, eh entah kenapa alurnya malah ke arah caci maki ala Hollywood.

Kesepakatan kami untuk memulai semua dari awal memang terlaksana dengan canggung. Terutama aku, terkadang aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, terkadang perasaanku jadi aneh terhadapnya. Membingungkan? Aku lebih bingung.

"...hm...iya...na-nanti kukerjakan. Hm, ya baiklah," kurasa itu ayah yang menelepon dari Nagasaki.

Ayah dan dua saudaraku pergi ke Nagasaki siang tadi. Sebenarnya hanya ayah yang punya kepentingan di sana. Tapi, orang tua aneh itu memohon-mohon pada Karin agar dia dan Yuzu turut serta. Orang tua mana yang mengajak anaknya bolos sekolah di tengah ramainya bursa ulangan akhir semester begini? Hanya ayahku tentunya.

Dan, oh, manusia yang sedang berbincang di telepon itu sebenarnya juga sempat diajak. Tapi ketika aku sedang kelaparan dan membongkar isi lemari es untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi pulang sekolah sore tadi, dia masuk rumah.

"_Kamu cari apa, Ichigo?"_

"_Oh, kamu pulang. __Bukannya ikut mensukseskan program 'Ichi-nii's home alone' nya ayah?" _

_Dia senyum, "bisa-bisa kamu jadi gembel kalau tidak ada yang mengurusi."_

"_Oh," ujarku salah tingkah. Kenapa? Tidak tahu. _

Jadilah kami berdua di rumah sendirian.

"Baiklah. Oh, Yuzu?...hyaa…iya iya…aku juga rindu padamu. Iya bye!"

Setelah menutup telepon, dia kembali duduk di sebelahku, "Awas kakimu, atau kuinjak lagi."

"Ayah?" tanyaku basa-basi saat dia berusaha mencari posisi yang pas untuk duduk setengah tiduran di sofa empuk ukuran sedang ini.

Rukia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Setelah itu tidak ada seorang pun dari kami berdua yang berbicara, kecuali presenter sinting di televisi itu.

Oh, matahari. Kenapa engkau tak pernah berpihak pada murid SMA seperti diriku ini? Kenapa begitu cepat dikau nampang? Setidaknya beri aku waktu tidur dua hari lagi.

Kalau Ochi-sensei masih ngotot memberi tugas sastra bebas, puisi moderen seperti minggu lalu, pasti yang kutulis adalah soal cahaya menyilaukan ini.

Rasanya baru sebentar aku tidur, tapi jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.30 a.m. Sial. Terpaksa dengan separuh jiwa, beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ichigooo…banguuunn. Kamu mau ke sekolah tidak?" kudengar suaranya memangggilku dari dapur. Terdengar seperti perintah daripada bertanya. Sungguh tidak punya adat. Kubiarkan saja, tidak kujawab. Lagi pula dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Dia sudah dengan seragam lengkap, tinggal pakai sepatu saja. Berusaha tanpa suara sedikit pun aku berdiri di belakangnya. Dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan bento untuk kami berdua, konsentrasi penuh kelihatannya.

"Ichigo! Tidak bangun juga akan kulemparkan granat ke kamarmu!" teriaknya lagi, masih sembari konsentrasi menyiapakan bento.

"ICHI- eh!" dia berbalik dan tampaknya kaget aku tepat berada di belakangnya, dengan jarak yang tidak bisa kukatakan jauh.

Aku enggan beranjak dan memberi ruang di antara aku dengannya.

'...berhentilah waktu untuk sesaat,' bahkan aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu dalam hati.

Menatapnya sedekat ini...

Melihat lagi mata itu yang juga menatapku.

Berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu, mata itu kini dipenuhi kilatan menyenangkan, seolah punya jiwa yang lebih hidup. Membuat_ku_ lebih hidup.

Entah berapa lama kami berdiam di situ hingga, "eh,..um...I-Ichigo ki-kita bisa terlambat."

"A! Oh, y-ya...," ah, ada apa denganku?

Kami berpisah jalan sekitar 100 meter mendekati gerbang sekolah. Jadi aku jalan sendirian setelah itu.

"Ichiii...!"

Hm? Aku berbalik dan mendapati Senna menabrakku-meloncat dan memelukku.

"Se-Senna!"

"Ichi, Ichi, Ichi! Aku rindu padamuuu!" ujarnya bersemangat masih merangkulku-erat!

Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ukh!

"Kau…tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanyaku.

"Hmm…kapan aku marah padamu, Ichi? Aku selalu sayang padamuuu," lagi-lagi memelukku.

'…kalau begitu, kenapa kau lari waktu Rukia mengacau waktu itu?' pikirku.

Selalu seperti ini. Seolah masalah antara aku dan Senna tidak pernah ada. Senna, dia selalu bersikap melupakan masalah yang sebenarnya ada dan perlu diselesaikan. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa memaksanya, atau setidaknya membuatnya mau.

Sejak kesepakatan itu, Rukia tidak menampakkan dirinya di sekolah, maksudku, tidak di hadapanku. Kurasa sekarang dia akan lebih banyak berkutat dengan teman-temannya, pelajarannya, kegiatannya, dan apa-apa saja yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Dia membawa 'musuh' itu jauh terlampau serius.

"Ichigo!" panggil Senna, saat istirahat makan siang. Aku baru saja akan beranjak dan pergi ke atap bersama rombongan yang biasanya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro. Tapi siang ini bukan hanya sekedar makan siang yang biasanya, ada bahan diskusi yang harus kami bahas kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Ochi-sensei sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Ada apa, Senna?" tanyaku sambil mengambil beberapa buku dari tasku.

"Uhm, kenapa cuek begitu sih?"

Haahhhh, "Kenapa Senna sayang?" akhirnya kuberikan perhatianku padanya alih-alih pada buku tadi.

"Hehe. Ikut aku!" spontan dia menarikku. Kurasa teman-teman yang lain memasang tampang 'kurang asem' padaku.

"Se-Senna…" kuhentikan geraknya, "Ada apa? Bicara saja di sini."

Senna mulai merajuk lagi. Merajuk yang berlebihan tanpa alasan, seperti biasa, seperti dulu.

"Ayolah, Senna. Jangan lagi," ujarku mencoba membujuknya.

"Ummm…baiklah. Hari ini kau makan siang denganku ya, Ichi?" katanya tersenyum manis.

"Ya, di atap bersama yang lain 'kan?" kubalas senyumnya, sembari memegang tangannya.

Senna menggeleng, "denganku saja. Khusus denganku. Di belakang sekolah."

"Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu dengan Ishida dan yang lain, jadi di atap saja ya?" harus terus membujuknya, kalau tidak Ishida yang akan mencincangku, mencoret namaku dari daftar kelompok, dan pada akhir kisah aku dibantai Ochi-sensei.

"Ichi!" pekik Senna.

"Ayolah, Senna. Tugas ini penting. Harus kami serahkan sepulang sekolah nanti," aku benar-benar tidak bisa menuruti kemauannya kali ini, meskipun ingin.

"Heh! Baiklah kalau begitu. TAPI…!" pekiknya lagi. Oh, ya ampun sisa-sisa manusia yang tertinggal di kelas menatapku antusias.

"...kau harus kencan denganku akhir pekan ini. Sudah kudapatkan dua tiket terbatas untuk ke Chappy's Giant World Arena! Kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak, Ichi. Yaaaa?"

"Ta-tapi…" hukumanku belum berakhir.

"YA! Oke, Ichi sudah setuju! Yuhuw! Akhir pekan kencan!"

Belum sempat kujelaskan, belum sempat kutolak, Senna sudah berlari sembari setengah meloncat keluar kelas. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia senang, meskipun hasil pemaksaan.

Bagaimana ini? Masa hukumanku dari ayah baru akan berakhir satu minggu lagi. Itu artinya mustahil aku bisa kencan dengan Senna akhir pekan ini, kecuali kalau aku ingin diikat dalam kamar mandi tiga hari tiga malam.

"Masalah, Kurosaki?" Ishida lagi-lagi muncul di sampingku layaknya iblis.

"Cieee, yang mau kencan," Keigo ikut-ikutan.

"Hehe, Ichigo akhir pekan ini aku juga ada kencan di Chappy's Giant World Arena. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan ganda?" tidak perlu menyebut nama tempatnya dengan lengkap begitu 'kan, Mizuiro?

Ah, untunglah si Chad ini selalu mengerti – atau mungkin tidak- dengan situasiku. Dia jarang komentar.

"Huaaaaahhmmm…," melelahkan. Akhirnya selesai juga urusan merepotkan hari ini, apalagi kalau bukan sekolah?

"Jeruk! Jangan lambat!" itu Tatsuki, sempat-sempatnya memukul punggungku, padahal kelihatan buru-buru begitu.

Semuanya sudah bubar. Hari ini selesai.

Semua kembali kepada sesuatu yang disebut keluarga.

Hmm..bicara soal keluarga, aku tidak melihat 'musuh'ku yang satu itu. Apa dia pulang duluan? Atau tertinggal di sekolah? Atau jangan-jangan dia tersesat? Selain tuli, setahuku dia juga buta arah. Wah, gawat! Harus mencarinya dulu di sekolah.

Oh, tapi tunggu dulu. Tidak mungkin dia masih di sekolah, semua siswa kelas tiga sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Ba-

Akh! Apa-apaan dengan pikiranku ini?

Tersesat atau apa, juga bukan urusanku 'kan!

Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hilang? Aku harus kembali ke sekolah dulu atau melewati jalan yang biasanya dia lewati saat pulang seko-.

Oh, ayolah, Ichigo. Hentikan.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Kenapa harus kukhawatirkan dia sejauh ini? Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia musuh. Musuh. Musuh!

Ya, musuh yang bisa jaga diri.

Tapi bagaimana kalau...?

Kubuang pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam kepalaku. Kulanjutkan langkahku sampai di depan rumah, depan klinik. Oh, ada ambulans? Tiga ambulans?

Kumasuki daerah yang tampaknya sedang sibuk. Yuzu ke sana kemari, membantu petugas ambulans mendorong tempat tidur berisi seorang pasien yang tampaknya perdarahan hebat di kepalanya.

Sedangkan petugas yang lain, juga sibuk mengangkut pasien lainnya ke dalam ambulans.

Ada apa jelasnya, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi kukira ada kecelakaan lalu lintas lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Onii-chan! Minggir! Minggir!" perintah Yuzu. Karena disuruh minggir, ya aku minggir, mepet dinding, layaknya cicak _on the wall_.

"Ada apa sih?" pertanyaan yang sungguh bodoh terlontar dari lidah kering nan kehausan milikku ini.

"Ichi-nii! Panggilkan ayah! Sekarang!" kali ini Karin yang memerintah.

"Ay-!" baru saja mau kupanggil ayah sudah muncul dari balik ruang kerjanya. Sudah pulang dari Nagasaki rupanya.

"Apa? Tidak bisa! Semuanya sudah kurujuk ke rumah sakit Karakura! Tentu saja!" teriak ayah dengan seorang malang diseberang jalur telepon sana.

"Ayah, ada yang-?" maksud hati bertanya.

"Tidak ada, Ichigo! Kau lebih baik di pojokan saja sana! Biar tidak mengganggu." hufft…seperti waktu itu lagi.

Ya, sudah ke pojokan saja.

"Aw!" kutabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaf, Ichigo! A-aku buru-buru. AYAH!" kutabarak Rukia yang kelihatan sekali terlibat dalam urusan ini. Dia berlari ke arah ayah, membicarakan sesuatu dan kemudian berbaur dengan kesibukan di klinik.

Aku selalu terasingkan. Terkadang. Yah, di saat-saat seperti ini, terkadang memang begini.

Lalu, "kemari!" lenganku tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Rukia, masuk dalam ruang makan rumah kami.

"He-hey!"

"Duduk!" dia memerintah lagi.

"Apa sih?" elakku.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia tarik bahuku, membuatku duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Kamu pasti lapar, haus, gerah, ingin mandi, dan segera tidur. Iya 'kan?" kicaunya padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk blo'on.

Segera saja di depanku tersedia makan malam. "Makan!" ujarnya padaku.

"Ha?"

"Makan, bodoh!" perintahnya.

"Aku belum lapar, cerewet!" padahal BOHONG.

Dan 'TAK'. Sendok nasi indah itu mengetuk kepalaku dengan keras. Kurasa kepalaku benjol seketika itu juga.

"Sakit!"

"Makanya jangan berkelit!"

"Kubilang aku belum lapar!"

"Penipu!"

"Apa?"

Sejenak hening.

Rukia akhirnya diam saja, dan malah duduk di kursi berikutnya.

"Aku tahu setiap keadaan klinik sedang sibuk seperti ini, kamu pasti sering dibentak ayah tanpa sebab. Kukira rasanya akan sedikit tidak enak di hati. Tapi kuharap kamu sudah mengerti bahwa profesi seperti ayah kadangkala harus seperti ini."

"Aku tahu," jawabku singkat.

"Aku hanya mencoba, melakukan yang kubisa. Seperti ini, menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, supaya kamu tidak terlalu memikirkan bentakkan ayah tadi," lalu dia tersenyum padaku. Oh, senyuman itu lagi.

"Hmm…" gumamku.

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke klinik dulu. Kurasa Karin kerepotan," lalu dia beranjak dari kursi dan merapikannya seperti semula.

Kutatap makan malam itu.

"Rukia," panggilku pelan.

"Ya?"

"A-aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu padamu. Bisa?" minta tolong? Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah minta tolong, saudara-saudara. Akh! Kenapa lagi aku iniiiiii?

Rukia tersenyum lagi, tatapannya penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu. Kapanpun, Ichigo."

"Ruki-chan!" terdengar ayah memanggil. Memecah tatapan itu.

"Ah! Iyaa!" dan dia pun berlalu, meninggalkan hening antara aku, makan malam, dan benjolan kepalaku yang mulai nyut-nyutan.

Huaaa…akhirnya chap 4 _pointless _begini. Benar begitu tidak?

Maaf, update saya super lelet. Saya sedang kecewa pada _seseorang_, pada Adam Lambert, dan pada _flash-disk_ yang merupakan penampung seperdelapan nyawa saya di dalamnya. Tugas akhir semester saya lenyap. Oh, sudahlah. Saya sudah pasrah nilai saya tidak cukup memuaskan.

Arlheaa : Wah, maaf Anda bukan orang pertama yang review chap 3. hehe. Tapi thanks a bunch for ur review.

Zie-raInc0ol & rukiahinataika & Kurochi agitohana : Terima kasih atas review kalian bertiga. Semuanya mungkin terjawab di chap 4 ini.

Micon : Ah? Masa' sih? Hehe, terima kasih.

Fu-Ny Chan : Oh, nggak apa kok. Hehe. Makasih ya. Maaf tidak bisa update kilat karena alasan di atas.

tara : Tenang. Harapanmu sudah tersimpan dalam lobus memoriku. Nantikan saja yak. Terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleach?

Hanya milik Tite Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **** Thank's**

**

* * *

**

Terkutuklah semua spesies kecoak di muka bumi ini!

Terkutuklah untuk semua makhluk ini, yang malam ini, membuatku menjerit layaknya perempuan!

Brengsek!

Mau tidak mau, kupanjat _kitchen-set_ di dapur, menghindari kecoak terkutuk yang beterbangan tanpa adapt ini. Aku tidak takut dengan kecoak, aku hanya…ge… "liiiiiiii…!"

Kutebas kecoak itu dengan penggaruk sayuran yang ada di situ, memakai tutup panci sebagai perisai. Semakin kulayangkan senjataku, kocoak itu semakin terbang mendekat.

"Aaa! Pergi! Menjauh! Kecoak brengsek! AAAA!" semakin diusir malah semakin dekat. Tidak sengaja kakiku menyenggol barang-barang di atas _kitchen-set_ itu, dan suasana pun menjadi ramai. Ramai yang kubuat sendiri.

Kenapa kecoak ini harus muncul di saat _mood_ku sedang buruk begini? Sial! Sial!

"Waa!" lagi-lagi kecoak ini terbang mendekat. Sementara aku masih dengan posisi yang sama di atas _kitchen-set_. Memalukan.

_Mood_ku benar-benar buruk dua hari ini, padahal seharusnya aku senang aku ada kencan dengan Senna. Tapi yang kulihat dua hari yang lalu dan hari ini di sekolah sungguh menyebalkan. Dan kecoak ini memperburuk keadaan.

_- Flashback –_

13.07 p.m, koridor SMA Karakura.

Entah apa yang hendak dilakukannya di koridor yang didominasi pelajar tahun akhir ini. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Kurosaki junior ini berkeliaran mencari Kurosaki yang satu lagi.

Menjilat ludah sendiri rupanya. Mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri tempo hari bahwa Rukia tidak boleh mendekati kehidupannya di sekolah bahkan sejengkal pun. Buktinya, kini dialah yang mencari gadis itu –meski PASTI berkelit mengenai maksud kedatangannya ke area siswa kelas tiga.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan 'musuh' kesayangannya itu, karena yang dirindukan sedang berdiri di ujung koridor sambil menyandar pada jendela.

Oh, tapi raut wajah si jeruk malah mendadak ketus.

Terang saja, sang musuh tampak ceria dengan seorang teman, teman dekat, gebetan, pacar, kekasih, atau hanya sekedar kenalan? Tidak peduli siapa si orang asing itu, yang jelas Ichigo merasa ...orang itu harus dibunuh seketika itu juga atau merasa…entahlah hanya dia yang tahu.

Hari berikutnya, Kurosaki Ichigo masih melangkah pasti menuju tempat Kurosaki Rukia. Berharap bahwa hari ini Rukia sendirian, tidak sedang –tidak boleh- ditemani siapapun. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan, tapi pada dasarnya, sebenarnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar harus dibicarakan, atau kalaupun ada sudah jelas itu merupakan topik yang tidak punya mutu untuk dibicarakan.

Sayangnya hari ini pun, Rukia masih ditemani orang asing itu. Bahkan terlihat lebih akrab.

"Hei, kau lihat tidak, dari cara pandangnya ke Rukia-chan, kurasa Ashido-kun menyukainya, benar tidak?" tanya seorang siswi yang tampaknya teman sekelas Rukia, pada siswi lain yang berkumpul di situ.

Seketika itu juga telinga Ichigo menangkap, dan memprosesnya dengan cepat dalam otak, 'APA?' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Hm, kurasa juga begitu, sejak Kurosaki-chan masuk kelas kita, Kano-kun perhatian sekali padanya. Aah, Kurosaki-chan bikin iri saja. Hihihi...," siswi yang lain menambahkan, diikuti cekikikan centil dari segerombolan gadis-gadis lain yang sedang bergabung membangun _gossip_ baru yang bermutu.

'Amatir,' kata Ichigo dalam hati, 'mana ada yang suka pada gadis galak macam begitu?'

"Ah, iya, iya! Kudengar selain Ashido, Grimmjow yang urakan itu juga kemarin menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukippe,"

"Ooh! Benarkah? Benarkah?"

"Lalu, lalu? Apa kata Ruki-chan? Apa? Apa?"

"EH! Mana mungkin ada manusia yang suka gadis galak tanpa adat seperti itu. Yang menyukainya sama saja sakit jiwa!" sembur Ichigo saat itu juga. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tampaknya siswi-siswi di situ langsung melepas reiatsu tingkat hollow.

Dari kejauhan sana, yang sedang di_gossip_kan ternyata fungsi pendengarannya masih sangat baik, Rukia menoleh ke sumber keributan, diikuti dengan Ashido yang menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan sang gebetan.

"Apaaa katamu, bocah? Perkataanmu itu sama saja merendahkan kualitas _gossip_ yang kami buat. Isane, mau diapakan anak ini?" ujar seorang siswi kelas tiga, lalu bertanya pada siswi lain yang bernama Isane.

"Eh? Bukannya ini Kurosaki, kelas dua 'kan?" ujar siswi lainnya.

"Ah! Iya. Menguntit Kurosaki-chan ya? Dasar usil!"

"Hajar kawan-kawan, kata-katanya tadi membuat kontraindikasi pada _gossip_ kita!" ujar siswi yang tadi dipanggil Isane.

Sesaat Ichigo menangkap pandangan Rukia dari jarak jauh itu. Sebenarnya Rukia akan menghampirinya, tapi Ichigo malah buang muka.

Antisipasi akan dikeroyok, berpikir tidak akan menang dari segerombolan perempuan calon presenter acara _gossip_, Ichigo akhirnya mengambil langkah seribu.

_- End- of Flashback -_

Gya! Aku benar-benar geli!

Kecoak ini terus terbang kian kemari, seolah ini rumah nenek moyangnya.

"Aaaa!"

"Ap-apa, Ichigo? Kenapa teriak-teriak? Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tiba-tiba saja Rukia berlari menuju dapur, tempat di mana aku tersiksa.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Li-," aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku. Maksudku tadi ingin mengamuk padanya, karena alasan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

Tapi kalau melihatnya masuk dapur dengan penampilan seperti itu...-telan ludah- siapa juga yang tidak bengong.

"Ke-kenapa pakai handuk begitu, bodoh?" semburku seketika. Oh, semoga rona wajahku tidak berubah.

"Kamu yang tolol! Aku sedang di kamar mandi tadi, lalu kamu teriak, kukira ada apa. Dan... kenapa harus naik-naik ke _kitchen-set_ begitu? Turun!"

"Ta-tapi setidaknya pakai pakaianmu dulu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang mandi, orang sinting mana yang mandi dengan pakaian?"

Aku belum pernah melihat gadis setengah, eh, maksudku tidak berpakaian lengkap seperti ini, Yuzu dan Karin tidak termasuk.

A, eh, …apa yang harus kukatakan, dia pakai handuk merah maroon yang hampir mendekati hitam, kontras sekali dengan kulit putihnya itu, bahkan handuknya tidak mencapai lututnya. Kurasa itu handuk Karin atau Yuzu yang asal diambilnya.

Lagi-lagi rasanya tenggorokanku kering. Aku bingung mendeskripsikan keadaan saat ini, otakku beku, beku, beku!

Yang kulakukan hanya menatapnya berdiri di sana, wajah khawatirnya kelihatan sekali, kukira tadi dia pikir terjadi sesuatu di dapur dan bergegas kemari.

"Turun dari situ, brengsek!" perintahnya padaku.

"Hey! Tidak perlu menyebutku 'brengsek', aku akan turun," tapi nyatanya aku tidak turun dari _kitchen-set_ ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Di bawah sana sang kecok merayap bahkan tampaknya dia menari girang melihatku seperti ini.

"Tentu saja kamu BRENGSEK! Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?"

"Ta-tatapan apa, hah?"

"Kamu kira aku tidak sadar atau apatis? Tatapan _intens_mu itu, bodoh! Apa begitu kamu melihat cewek?"

"Hee? Oh, bagus 'kan? Karena melihatmu dengan handuk begitu aku percaya kalau kamu benar-benar cewek," aku nyengir, saatnya pembalasan dendam dengan menggodanya seperti ini.

Aku yang salah lihat atau memang pipinya merona merah? Aku suka melihatnya seperti itu.

"Akh! Ichigo bodoh!" setelah mengatai aku seperti itu, dia langsung putar balik dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ho-hoy! Rukia! Rukia!" dia tidak peduli, dan tetap berlalu.

"Rukia! Hey! Setidaknya usir dulu kecoak ini. Kamu tahu 'kan aku tidak suka dengan yang begini! Rukia!"

"Usir saja sendiri!" jawabnya dari kejauhan, kedengarannya dari kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu, ambilkan pembasmi serangga di gudang! Cepat!"

"Ucapkan 'tolong'!" ujarnya lagi.

"Tolong, Rukia!" aku benci minta tolong padanya.

"Turun dari situ dan pergi ambil sendiri, Tuan Muda!"

Siaaall! Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah. Aku juga tidak sengaja menatapnya seperti itu tadi, itu, itu terjadi begitu saja.

"Ta-tapi, Rukia. Kamu jadi 'kan membantuku membuat alasan untuk keluar kencan?" harus kupastikan sekarang, kalau tidak bisa gagal acara kencanku kalau dia ngambek.

"BODO',"jawabnya.

Sial!

"OH! BAIKLAH! AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU! KAMU PERGI SAJA DENGAN SI ASHIDO ITU, KURASA KAMU JUGA PUNYA KENCAN DENGANNYA JADI TIDAK BISA MEMBANTUKU!"

"BERISIK! JANGAN CAMPURI KEHIDUPAN PRIBADIKU!"

"AHA! JADI BENAR KAMU SUKA PADANYA!"

"AK-"

"HEY ! KALIAN BERDUA, BERBICARALAH SESUAI ADAT ISTIDAT! JANGAN PRIMITIF BEGITU!" tiba-tiba saja Karin muncul ditengah-tengah ruangan antara dapur dan koridor menuju kamar mandi, dengan menggunakan toa dia berteriak lebih keras daripada aku dan Rukia. Wajahnya sangar sekali, aku tidak berani bicara lagi, kukira Rukia juga begitu.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Chappy Giant World Arena, benar-benar tempat terkonyol yang pernah kudatangi.

Menurutku ini lebih buruk dari taman bermain biasanya. Di sini semuanya serba kelinci, mau yang asli atau yang palsu tersedia, lengkap.

Kukira hanya aku, manusia yang tidak lagi dikatakan anak-anak, saja yang berkunjung ke sini. Ternyata, ada saja yang dilakukan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan, aku tidak tahu, anak seumuranku di sini. Tempat kencan yang aneh dan kekanak-kanakan.

Tidak sulit sampai ke sini. Karena Rukia ngambek, jadi aku sendiri yang minta ijin ke ayah, dan entah angin apa yang membuat ayah langsung bilang, "Huweee! Silakan Ichigo!" dengan tingkah aneh seperti biasa.

Hufft, tapi sampai di sini pun, di kepalaku bukan ada Senna yang sedang tertawa bersamaku ini, melainkan saudara angkatku itu.

Rukia, apa dia masih marah ya?

Atau kubelikan sesuatu saja, hmm...dia suka Chappy aneh ini 'kan?

Atau..-

"Ichi!" panggil Senna, lamunan konyolku langsung saja buyar.

"Ah? Ada apa Senna?" tanyaku.

"Huft! Kau dari tadi melamun saja. Setiap kuajak bicara tidak merespon. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya kencan denganku?" dari raut wajahnya tampaknya memang benar dari tadi aku mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mau ke mana lagi Senna-chan? Aku siap mengantarmu," ujarku padanya. Cukup satu orang saja yang marah padaku, jangan tambah lagi.

Segera Senna mulai tersenyum kembali. Kuraih tangannya, menggandengnya, dan mengajaknya untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah cafe dengan telinga kelinci di atapnya. Ugh, aku benar-benar mual.

"Kita cari camilan dan istirahat sebentar di cafe itu, bagaimana?" usulku padanya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kita jalan-jalan lagi," tanggapan yang melegakkan.

Kesanku masih tetap sama seperti pertama kali melihat café ini, aneh. Luar, dalam, atas, bawah, ANEH. Rukia pasti suka tempat aneh ini. Karena dia juga aneh. Aku juga aneh karena su-

"ICHI!"

"I-iya."

Senna memanggilku sejak tadi rupanya, untuk menanyakan menu apa yang akan ku pesan. Aku sama sekali tidak dengar.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak dengar," jelasku padanya yang kelihatannya mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Maaf, Senna," aku tidak bisa bilang kalau dari tadi yang kupikirkan bukan dia.

"Aku sudah pesan, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus ikut seleraku. Salah sendiri dari tadi kutanya tidak menjawab," ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hehe…apa saja yang kau pesan pasti aku makan," meski tidak pandai merayu, setidaknya mencoba untuk membujuk.

Aku dan Senna menghabiskan sebagian waktu kencan di café ini. Berbincang dan bercanda hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

Tapi satu yang kurasakan adalah tidak sama.

Hubunganku, kebersamaanku, kencanku dengan Senna tidak sama seperti dulu.

Seolah tidak lagi kurasakan gejolak jatuh cinta padanya seperti pertama kali kami bertemu dulu. Semuanya seakan berubah tetapi aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang berubah.

Senna masih gadis yang sama yang kusukai dulu, masih seceria dulu, aku masih menyukainya tapi perasaanku tidak lagi sama. Apa yang salah denganku kalau begitu?

Rukia.

Gadis aneh dan galak itu. Menyebalkan. Dia selalu muncul dalam kepalaku.

"Ichi, kau tahu, sulit sekali mendapat tiket Chappy Giant World Arena. Kita beruntung sekali lho bisa dapat dan kencan. Aku senaaaang sekali!" Senna mendadak menceritakan perasaannya.

"Hm? Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa dapat tiketnya? Kudengar antriannya panjang sekali," tanyaku basa-basi.

"Oh, itu. Hehe," dia malah cekikikan.

"Apanya yang 'hehe'?"

"Sebenarnya, kakakmu waktu itu menemuiku di perpustakaan, dia minta maaf karena mengganggu hubunganku denganmu, lalu sebagai permintaan maaf dia memberikan dua tiket film, supaya kau pergi denganku," jelas Senna sembari memainkan sedotan dalam minumnnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Rukia?"

"Iya," dia mengangguk,"aku kurang suka padanya, kau juga begitu 'kan, Ichi? Bisa kulihat dari cara bicaramu padanya waktu itu."

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Kubiarkan Senna melanjutkan. Aku ingin tahu.

"Tiket film itu kutolak, kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia punya dua tiket Chappy Giant World ini, kulihat terselip di antara halaman buku yang dibawanya. Langsung saja, kurebut, aku bilang 'kalau dengan tiket ini, aku memaafkanmu'. Hihihi dia mengangguk. Dasar bodoh," ujar Senna diselingi tawa yang kurang suka kudengar.

"Jadi ini tiket milik Rukia?"

"Tidak lagi. Ini milikku. Balas dendam karena menggangguku denganmu waktu itu. Kau tidak suka padanya 'kan?"

Aku tidak memberi respon apapun pada penjelasan Senna.

Kencan kami hanya berputar-putar, dan menurutku sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Hingga semua berakhir saat Senna dijemput oleh supirnya untuk pulang. Dia menawari –lebih tepatnya memaksaku, pulang sekalian bersamanya, tapi kutolak.

Aku pulang dengan bus terakhir malam itu.

Pikiranku melayang. Dua tiket itu, yang kugunakan untuk bersenang-senang adalah milik Rukia, yang diminta secara paksa oleh Senna.

Ya ampun.

Aku tidak tahu harus senang dengan kencan ini atau malah merasa bersalah.  
Mungkin saja Rukia mendapatkan tiket itu dengan susah payah, entah dengan cara apa, yang jelas pasti dia sangat menginginkan untuk ke tempat aneh itu.

Pandanganku hanya menerawang jauh ke jalanan lewat jendela bus ini. Bertongkak dagu pada lengan yang kusandarkan di pinggir jendela.

Udara di luar tampaknya makin dingin. Hamburan salju mulai mengaburkan pandangan.

Dan…-

Rukia?

Kulihat dia duduk di sebuah halte yang baru saja dilewati bus ini. Duduk sendirian di situ.

Aku yakin itu Rukia meski wajahnya terhalang topi coklat pudar berstempel monyet menyebalkan itu. Dia pakai jaket abu-abu dengan rok selutut, serta sepatu _boot_ yang aku ingat itu _boot_ butut kesayangannya.

Meski bus ini tetap melaju, aku yakin itu Rukia.

Tidak salah lagi.

Sedang apa dia di situ? Ini, kulirik jam tanganku, pukul 10.45 p.m, melewati jam malam yang ditentukan ayah.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk turun di halte berikutnya. Lumayan agak jauh, tapi kalau dengan lari terasa sedikit lebih dekat.

Nafasku terengah-engah begitu sampai di dekat halte di mana Rukia berada. Kulihat dia duduk dan terus merunduk, memasukkan tangannya dalam kantong jaketnya, menghentakkan pelan kakinya pada lantai halte. Kelihatan sekali dia kedinginan.

"Rukia," panggilku, melangkah pelan mendekatinya, sambil mengatur kembali nafasku.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi, dan tepat menatapku, " Ichigo?"

Wajahnya pucat sekali, rambutnya acak-acakkan di balik topinya, sebagian tak beraturan di depan wajahnya. Mimiknya kaget begitu melihatku. Langsung saja kujatuhkan tubuhku di bangku halte tepat di sebalahnya. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa setelah itu, begitu pula dia.

Lampu di halte ini terang sekali. Belum lagi di tambah gambar L'Arc~en~Ciel, Hamasaki Ayumi, Utada serta beberapa artis lainnya yang dipasangi neon di belakang kami ini, menambah terang halte sepi ini. Sepi yang entah kenapa sangat menyenangkan bagiku.

"Bus terkahir sudah lewat tadi. Sedang apa kamu masih di sini?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Apa? Sudah lewat?" ujarnya kaget.

Jadi dari tadi dia tidak sadar kalau ada bus lewat.

"Jadi dari tadi apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Tidur?" tanyaku lagi, tanpa memandangnya.

"Hufft...bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

Aku tidak ingin teriak-teriak membalas jawaban ketusnya barusan. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ karena teringat sesuatu.

"Ashido tidak mengantarmu pulang? Tidak bertanggung jawab, hanya meninggalkanmu di halte," kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa rencana.

"Ashido?" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

"Kamu kencan dengannya 'kan, tadi?" aku balik bertanya, berharap jawabannya tidak.

"Siapa yang kencan? Dari tadi sore aku nonton dan jalan-jalan sendiri. Kalaupun aku kencan, bukan urusanmu juga."

Sejak sore tadi?

Sendiri?

Aku tidak habis pikir.

Sementara aku sedang berputar dalam pikiranku sendiri, mencoba menghubungkan semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini, tiba-tiba dia bersuara lagi.

"Ashido, hanya teman. Grimm-kun juga begitu," ujarnya.

Grimm-kun? Apa-apaan panggilannya itu?

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam," dia bilang begitu, kemudian menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanku," aku buang muka darinya. Pura-pura tidak tertarik.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyinggungnya."

Hening lagi-lagi menyapa kami berdua. Tapi buru-buru kutepis.

"Jadi keluar rumah dan jalan-jalan sendiri adalah rencanamu agar aku bisa keluar rumah juga, begitu 'kan?" tebakku asal.

Rukia hanya tesenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Supaya ayah mengira aku pergi denganmu, pasti kamu bilang 'Ayah nanti Ichigo menyusulku, jadi biarkan dia keluar hari ini..'," aku meniru gaya bicaranya saat membayangkan bagaimana dia membohongi ayah. Ayah yang malang, bisa-bisanya dikerjain.

Dia tertawa kecil, memandangi kedua sepatunya.

"Itu sama saja bohong, Rukia."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku akan menolongmu," ujarnya pelan tanpa memandangku.

Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang mau tanpa tujuan yang jelas, berjam-jam di tengah kota, hanya untuk mensukseskan kencan orang lain, yang bahkan tidak membawa keuntungan baginya.

"Sebesar apa tanggung jawabmu untuk menolongku, hah?" sontak aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya, sikapku, ketidaktahuanku tentang apa yang sudah dilakukannya untukku.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba marah?" Rukia menatapku kaget, bingung, itu yang tergambar pada parasnya yang terlihat makin pucat.

Pucat.

Entah berapa lama dia di sini.

Sendiri. Di cuaca sedingin ini.

Sementara aku dengan Senna bersenang-senang dengan tiket miliknya, yang-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan tiket itu dari panjangnya antrian pembeli. Dan entah dari mana dia dapatkan uangnya untuk itu.

"Tiket itu, tiket itu milikmu. Tiket Chappy sialan itu, milikmu 'kan? Kenapa kamu berikan begitu saja saat Senna memintanya? Bukannya kamu hampir mati karena tergila-gila pada Chappy, ha!"

Rukia hanya menatapku heran, tak sepatah kata pembelaan atau jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya yang kini mengeluarkan asap karena dingin.

"Dan…setahuku itu pembukaan Chappy Giant World perdana, tiketnya pasti mahal, dari mana kamu dapat uangnya? Uang jajan dari ayah untukku dan kamu tidak cukup membeli dua tiket... Kenapa, Rukia?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Senna sudah bercerita panjang lebar padaku tadi," ujarku akhirnya, mengatur nafas kembali.

Aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal-hal yang terlihat sepele sejauh ini.

Udara makin dingin. Aku bisa mati beku di sini, jika lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak masalah kalau tiket itu kuberikan pada Senna. Itu hanya dua lembar tiket yang bisa didapatkan kapan saja," akhirnya dia bicara, kupikir tadi dia sudah jadi batangan es di situ.

"Itu," lanjutnya, "sebenarnya kubeli agar aku bisa pergi berdua denganmu, atau pergi dengan Yuzu. Haha, maksudnya sih, mau beli empat atau lima, untukku, kamu, Karin dan Yuzu, juga mungkin ayah. Tapi tabunganku dari Sapporo waktu itu tidak cukup, jadi hanya beli dua, hehehe," jelasnya sambil tertawa kecil, dan menatapku. Tidak kubalas tawanya itu, aku tidak bisa. Akhirnya tawanya berhenti mendadak.

"Fyuuhh…baiklah baiklah. Tiket itu kuberikan pada Senna sebagai permintaan maaf dan sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu," embun dingin mengepul setiap kali ia bicara.

"Terima kasih?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Rukia mengangguk, "Ya, terima kasih karena kamu mau menerimaku di keluargamu. Kukira kamulah yang paling berat menerima keberadaanku, dan pada akhirnya setuju."

"Oh, kamu membuatku pusing, Rukia," aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Kusandarkan punggungku di gambar-gambar ber-neon di belakangku. Mengusap-usapkan tanganku dengan wajahku yang mulai mati rasa karena dingin secara sembarangan.

Sambil memainkan kakinya dengan lantai halte, Rukia kembali bicara, "memang tiket itu tidak sepadan dengan persetujuanmu untuk menerima orang asing sepertiku di keluargamu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi ketahuilah Ichigo, aku sungguh senang saat kamu bilang kita 'musuh', dan bersedia memulai semuanya dari awal. Rasanya ingin berteriak saat itu juga, saking senangnya."

Aku enggan menanggapinya. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

Begitu berartikah penerimaanku atas dirinya di keluargaku?

Sebesar apa arti keluargaku untuknya?

"Kau tahu, Ichigo. Punya keluarga adalah impian terbesarku. Impian yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuharapkan akan jadi kenyataan. Tapi, saat Isshin-san datang ke Sapporo dan mengatakan bahwa aku anaknya…," ia berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimatnya, menerawang ke angkasa gelap yang menghamburkan bubuk-bubuk salju yang terbawa angin.

Lalu Rukia tersenyum senang, "…saat itu…seolah surga jatuh menimpa kepalaku."

"Aku senang," lanjutnya kemudian, "aku senang bertemu dengan ayah, diperkenalkan pada ibu. Aku bahagia bertemu Yuzu yang selalu tersenyum, bicara dengan Karin yang selalu menyembunyikan tawa riangnya. Dan… aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Ichigo."

Bersyukur katanya?

Bersyukur bertemu orang yang selalu menolak kehadirannya?

Ada apa dengan gadis ini sebenarnya? Harusnya dia benci padaku, atau setidaknya tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu tadi.

Aku tidak menyangka dia akan bilang seperti itu, kupikir dia ini tipe yang menolak semua orang yang mendekat padanya, membangun benteng keras yang tidak akan bisa dilalui seorang pun. Tapi ternyata aku salah besar.

Tatapannya padaku terlihat sendu ditambah rona kehidupan di wajahnya yang terhalang dingin, terlihat pucat, kulit putihnya seolah kehilangan nyawa, seperti hantu. Benar-benar kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba dia bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri di bawah serpihan salju, tepat di depanku yang masih terduduk ini, dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Kemudian dia membungkukkan badan dan bilang, "_doumo_ _arigatou gozaimashu_!"

Aku berdiri dan meraih tangannya, menariknya ke arah berlawanan dengan arah stasiun.

"Eh? Mau kemana, Ichigo?" tanyanya sembari menyamakan langkah denganku.

"Kemana lagi? Kita ke Chappy Land, seharusnya kamu ke sana tadi," jawabku tanpa melihatnya.

"Apa? Bukan Chappy Land, bodoh! Chappy Giant World Arena!" protesnya. Akh! Sama saja 'kan. Isinya juga Chappy.

"Iya itulah. Kita ke sana," kataku kehabisan argumen.

"Tu-tunggu!" cegahnya lagi, mencoba melepas genggamanku pada tangannya.

"Apa lagi, Rukia? Tiket itu milikmu, harusnya hari ini kamu senang-senang di sana. Aku akan menggantinya, jadi sekarang kita ke sana!"

Pokoknya aku harus mengahapus rasa bersalah ini, kalau tidak aku tidak aku akan mati penasaran.

"Se-sebentar. Kamu punya tiketnya?" tanya Rukia yang kini menghentikan langkahnya, masih kugenggam tangannya.

Aku menggeleng, tanda tidak punya tiket.

"Kamu tahu tiket hanya bisa didapatkan seminggu sebelum kunjungan untuk pembukaan perdana?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kamu tahu juga tidak akan ada artinya ke sana, tanpa tiket, dan tidak bisa beli tiket?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Chappy Giant World Arena tutup pukul 9 malam, dan sekarang sudah lewat pukul 11. Paham hal itu juga 'kan?" tanyanya untuk terakhir kali.

Aku hanya mengangguk bodoh.

PLAK, dia memukul kepalaku.

"Pintar!" ujarnya sembari mengacungkan jempol. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku terpaku dalam kebodohan.

Akh! Bisa-bisanya aku tidak berpikir itu tadi.

"Ru-Rukia! Hey!"

Kukejar dia yang sudah lumayan jauh dariku. Menyamakan langkah dengannya. Maraih lengannya, "tunggu."

"Hal bodoh apa lagi yang mau kamu perbuat, hm?" menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan begitu. Dasar.

"Kedinginan 'kan? Kita ke toko kue itu dulu, kubelikan cokelat hangat untukmu," tunjukku pada sebuah café bernuansa cokelat yang buka 24 jam.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Selamat datang!" sapa pemiliknya ketika Rukia menyeruak masuk, dengan aku yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Wah, pasangan yang serasi. Melarikan diri dari rumah ya malam-malam begini," ujar seorang pelayan di situ.

"Ti-," belum sempat aku mengelak, tapi si kurcaci ini malah sembarangan pilih kue yang diinginkannya.

"Ichigo! Aku mau yang itu! Itu! dan itu!" tunjuk Rukia.

"Hey, pelan-pelan saja minumnya, tersedak begitu," ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Kami berdua akhirnya duduk di sebuah meja di café itu. Meski sudah malam, tempat ini lumayan ramai.

"Ugh, Ichigo. Tepukkanmu itu justru membuatku sesak nafas," sudah tersedak protes pula. Kue yang dia pesan tadi lenyap dalam hitungan detik, kini tinggal cokelat hangatnya saja yang tersisa.

Lucu sekali, masih ada sisa cokelat di pinggir bibirnya. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengusapnya dengan jariku. "Seperti anak-anak saja."

"Eh?"

"Hmm. Untuk pasangan paling mesra malam ini kutambahakan satu _cake_ cokelat yang baru kami buat. Gratis, sayang!" kata kasir saat aku membayar pesanan kami tadi.

"Kami bukan-"

"Terima kasih, Lady cantik!" hih, selalu saja menyelaku. Rukia ini sebenarnya mengerti tidak sih artinya 'pasangan'?

Haaahhhh...sudahlah.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Akhirnya kami naik, kereta terakhir malam itu.

Sudah sangat sedikit penumpang. Suasananya jadi sangat hening, dan lengang.

Rukia duduk di sebelahku sambil memeluk _cake_ cokelatnya tadi. Kepalanya menunduk.

Kurasa dia mengantuk.

Kemudian kurasakan, kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. Kudengar nafasnya memburu, seolah habis berlari jauh. Kenapa dia?

Kucoba untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Keadaannya tampak tidak baik. Wajahnya makin pucat, berkeringat dingin.

"Rukia?" kurapatkan dia denganku, merangkul bahunya.

Dahinya bersentuhan dengan pipiku saat kudekatkan posisi duduknya, teraba panas. Kurasa dia demam.

Dia terlalu lama di luar sejak tadi. Terlalu lama.

"Rukia, kamu demam."

"Ichigo..." panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"...dingin," jawabnya lemah.

Ini salahku. Kalau saja aku tahu lebih awal, rencananya membantuku dengan cara seperti ini, kalau saja...

Kudekap dia lebih erat. Mendekapnya, berharap mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, kereta masih terus melaju, aku hanya bisa menuggu sampai di rumah untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Nafasnya memburu, badannya makin panas, sekarang ditambah tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetaran. "Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi."

Cengkraman tangannya pada bajuku seolah dia berusaha melawan dingin yang dirasakan.

Matanya sayu, berair, dan hampir menutup, suaranya serak "…Ichigo, maaf merepotkanmu."

Spontan kutatap dia lekat-lekat, "bicara apa kamu ini?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum lemah, "hehehe.."

Bisa-bisanya senyum di saat aku panik begini. Dasar!

Aku teringat satu hal konyol saat itu. Hal konyol yang sering diproklamirkan oleh siswi-siswi di kelasku.

|[_"Katanya kalau mencium seseorang yang sedang sakit, sakitnya akan berpindah ke kita, dan orang tersebut akan sembuh."_

"_Oh, benarkah?"_

"_Romantisnya, kalau Ishida-kun melakukan itu saat aku demam, wah, pasti aku langsung sembuh dan bisa melompat seketika itu juga."_

"_Hahaha, mustahil."_

"_Eh! Tapi benar lho. Waktu itu Shuhei-kun menciumku saat aku sakit. Besoknya aku sembuh, justru Shuhei-kun yang sakit."_

"_AH! Benarkah? Hahahahaha ….."_]|

Lupakan, jangan pedulikan sisa penumpang yang ada di gerbong kereta terakhir ini.

Perlahan kukurangi jarak antara wajahku dengan Rukia.

Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk melakukan ini, tapi…

Sesaat kemudian, bisa kurasakan lembut bibirnya mengatup denganku.

Biarkan saja jantungku lepas dari pertautannya.

Biarkan saja semua sel tubuhku menjerit akan oksigen.

Biarkan saja dinginnya berpindah padaku.

Biarkan yang akan terjadi nanti.

Biarkan…

Kumohon, biarkan aku jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah me-review fic ini sebelumnya. Siapapun kalian, tanpa terkecuali semua pembaca, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

Maaf, kali ini tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu.

Saya harap chap 5 ini tidak membosankan.

Untuk Chap 6 ….hmm..entahlah.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Bleach?

Hanya milik Tite Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 6****: Ra-ha-si-a-!**

**

* * *

**

"..." Rukia membuka lemari es di dapur.

Belum mandi, bahkan mungkin tidak diperkenankan mandi oleh dokter aneh di ruang periksa klinik sana.

Rambutnya kusut, matanya masih menandakan dia mengantuk, pakaiannya juga tidak kalah runyam, ya celana panjang dan kaos lengan panjang dua hari yang lalu masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kalau mencari _cake_ cokelatmu, sudah tidak ada lagi. Kumakan kemarin," aku yakin pasti dia mencari kue itu. Kutiriskan piring-piring yang baru kucuci ke rak piring dekat bak, mengeringkan tangan, kemudian menaruh perhatianku hanya untuknya yang kini menutup kembali lemari es itu.

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi tertarik atau apa. Padahal tadinya kukira dia akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya, menghajarku habis-habisan karena melahap kuenya hingga lenyap selagi dia tidak berdaya, atau mungkin malah merengek manja padaku untuk membelikannya lagi.

Rukia tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari karena sakitnya waktu itu. Ayah bilang dia hanya influenza, tapi daya tahan tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bagus saat itu sehingga demam tinggi hingga penurunan kesadaran. Dan baru dini hari tadi dia bangun.

Aku, sebagai informasi, aku sehat-sehat saja.

Tidak ada yang sakit, tidak ada keluhan.

Ha! Semua hal konyol yang diocehkan teman-teman sekolahku adalah BOHONG, dan aku BODOH sempat mempercayainya. Yah, walaupun hal yang kulakukan kemarin pada Rukia bukan semata-mata karena teori aneh itu.

Aku menyadari apa yang kulakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku menyadari perasaanku padanya saat ini. Seratus persen SADAR.

Rukia berjalan meninggalkanku di dapur tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun lagi padaku, seolah keberadaanku yang berdiri dan mencoba tersenyum padanya adalah salah satu alat dapur.

Kenapa dia? Masih demam? Mengigau? Marah?

"Hey! Akan kubelikan lagi kalau kamu mau," ujarku buru-buru sebelum dia keluar dari dapur. Terus terang aku ingin bersamanya sejenak lebih lama. Tapi tetap tidak ada respon darinya, berlalu begitu saja.

"Ruki-chan! Kamu sudah sehat, Nak? Jangan jalan-jalan dulu. Mau makan apa? Biar Ayah suruh Ichigo mencarikannya untukmu," Tiba-tiba ayah berlarian dan memeluk Rukia seperti sudah satu abad Rukia tidak bangun.

"Sepertinya dia mau _cake_ cokelatnya kemarin, Ayah," jawabku atas pertanyaan ayah pada Rukia. Asal serobot saja sih.

Sambil nyengir, kutatap Rukia dari balik _kitchen counter_, berharap dia balas senyumanku atau mungkin berteriak padaku karena asal menjawab, atau apa saja. Tapi nyatanya, dia hanya memandangku sekilas dengan ekspresi yang….yah bisa kukatakan apa ya? Sedih? Lesu? Galau? Entahlah. Dari yang kutangkap dia menghindari tatapanku. Menghindariku.

Alih-alih membalas senyumanku, dia malah senyum pada ayah, "tidak perlu, Ayah. Tadi Yuzu sudah membuatkan sarapan untukku. Aku sudah kenyang," kemudian tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi bukan untukku.

"Baiklah, Nak. Sekarang ke klinik dulu, biar Ayah periksa sebentar," Rukia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ayah ke klinik.

Kenapa dia seolah menghindariku begitu?

"Onii-chan! Bawa pakaian kotor Onii-chan ke tempat cuci baju! Kalau tidak, Onii-chan cuci dan seterika sendiri ya!" pekik Yuzu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang sikap Rukia.

Sejak Rukia sakit, Yuzu kembali mengurusi rumah. Kali ini dia tampak lebih galak daripada biasanya soal kebersihan.

Begitu juga Karin, "Ichi-nii, kenapa piringnya cuma ditiriskan begitu saja? Dikeringkan, dikeringkan, gunakan lap!" tuh 'kan.+

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T+

Heh.

Itu yang dia bilang hanya teman?

Semesra itu?

Pembohong.

Mengabaikanku selama kalender hampir memasuki musim semi.

Menghindariku di sekolah juga di rumah, dengan alasan dia sedang ujian.

Bahkan aku tidak pernah benar-benar bicara dengannya sajak waktu itu.

Sekarang malah membuatku ingin membunuh seseorang, ya Ashido itu.

Kenapa sih dia itu sebenarnya?

Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kelasku sendiri, mengurungkan niatku untuk mengajaknya makan siang berdua denganku.

Koridor-koridor sesak ini dipenuhi hampir seluruh siswa yang berkepentingan dengan acara perpisahan murid kelas tiga. Ke sana, kemari. Berlalu lalang tanpa permisi.

Brugh!

"Ah, _sorry_!" tanpa sengaja kutabrak seorang kakak kelas yang kelihatan sekali sedang buru-buru.

"Yo!" ujarnya singkat sembari melambai dan berlari menuyusuri koridor penuh itu.

Uh, heran sekali yang mau lulusan itu anak kelas tiga, tapi kenapa pasukan kelas dua dan satu juga ikut ribut?

Lihat saja, si Tatsuki itu dari tadi kulihat belum selesai juga merengek ingin pergi dari kerumunan gadis-gadis paduan suara yang menyuruhnya ikut bernyanyi juga.

"Aahh, sudahlah. Tidak bisa, aku tidak maauuuuuu...," Tatsuki mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman gadis-gadis garang akhir tahun itu.

"Ayolah, Tatsuki-chan! Aku juga ikut. Daripada kita berdua disuruh menari," bujuk Orihime yang kelihatannya juga jadi tahanan.

Sementara teman-temanku yang lain, Ishida sedang mengukur atau mungkin mendesain beberapa kostum untuk pertunjukan di acara perpisahan, dia sibuk mendiskusikannya dengan beberapa pimpinan klub.

Keigo, tetap tidak lebih baik dari Mizuiro yang gencar menggaet cewek di saat-saat akhir.

Chad, tetap tenang dengan pembuatan dekorasi.

Kelasku jadi markas persiapan. Oh, berisik.

Aku hanya berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, bersandar padanya, melihat keadaan kelasku dengan pikiranku melayang ke tempat lain.

"HA! ICHIGO! Ajak dia juga, suaranya lumayan," pekik Tatsuki tiba-tiba, sembari menunjukku terang-terangan.

"Kurosaki! Kemari dan bantu aku dengan desain ini," komando tuan besar Ishida.

O'o! Dua ancaman besar.

Aku harus pergi dari sini. Segera.

Aku berbalik dan berusaha menghilang dari balik dinding kelas.

Mencari tempat yang hanya aku dan pikiranku saja.

.-.

Kutapaki anak tangga menuju atap belakang sekolah, anak tangga yang sepi dan jarang dilalui siswa.

Melangkah pelan hingga kudengar suara yang kukenal.

"Hihihi…kau serius denganku?" ujar suara itu.

"Tentu saja, Cantik," kata suara lainnya.

Kudekati sumber suara itu, tepatnya di tangga yang lebih atas dari yang kujejaki sekarang.

"Hmm..bagaimana ya? Aku masih pacar Ichigo, yah meski aku sedikit bosan dengan sikapnya," kata suara yang kukenal lagi.

"Ah, akhiri saja dia. Kurasa dia itu..._gay_," kata seseorang yang tidak kukenal itu lagi diiringi tawa geli dan genit ala...siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarku.

"Senna," panggilku. Aku hanya berdiri di anak tangga yang lebih bawah dari mereka.

Dua manusia itu terkejut. Senna segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada laki-laki itu, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini.

"I-Ichi! Ah, eh…i-ini, bisa kujelaskan," kutampik tangan Senna yang berusaha menggapai wajahku.

"Sudahlah, Senna. Kurasa hubungan ini memang tidak akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya," ujarku tanpa memandangnya. Aku merasa...muak.

"Ichi. Hubungan ini pasti berjalan baik karena aku mencintaimu. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Ichi."

"Sungguh-sungguh mencintai seorang _gay_, heh?" kini kutatap laki-laki yang bersama Senna, yang sedari tadi tidak berkata apapun.

"Ichii, jangan dengarkan dia. Dia hanya iri kau memiliki aku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Percayalah padaku," rengek Senna seperti biasa.

Kali ini aku benar-benar penat mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang kukatakan padanya.

"Ha? Aku iri karena dia memilikimu? Heh! Yang benar saja, Senna. Untuk apa aku iri untuk seseorang yang punya gadis yang punya kekasih di setiap sudut sekolah sepertimu. Murahan!" kalimat itu akhirnya meluncur dari laki-laki itu.

Kata terakhirnya. Aku tidak suka mendengar kata terakhirnya pada Senna.

Spontan saja. Cepat kutapaki anak tangga yang membatasi aku dengannya. Kuhantam wajahnya. Berdarah hebat seketika itu juga. Kurasa, tulang hidungnya patah.

"ICHI!" pekik Senna terkejut, menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia nyaris menangis.

"Jangan katakan hal itu pada perempuan. Kaulah yang seharusnya membuatnya lebih dari sekedar bernilai," pecundang itu hanya memegangi hidungnya yang terus berdarah.

"Ichi," Senna memelukku, "oh, aku tahu kau juga aku."

Tapi kulepas pelukannya dengan paksa.

"Kita berakhir di sini, Senna. Kurasa kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Ichi…ICHI!"

.-.

Kutinggalkan mereka berdua di situ. Tidak kuhiraukan jerit Senna memanggilku.

Kuakui yang dilakukan Senna mungkin bisa dijelaskan, aku tidak perlu memutuskannya secepat itu tadi.

Hanya saja, ugh, entahlah.

Aku sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan sekarang.

Dalam kepalaku hanya ada seseorang, dan itu bukan lagi Senna.

'Maafkan aku, Senna'

.-.

.-.

Menangadah pada langit di atasku ketika kujejaki halaman depan sekolah, depan ruang loker sepatu.

Langit mendung di awal musim semi.

Oh, menyedihkan.

Belum genap selangkah aku berjalan, perhatianku terpikat pada hal lain. Hal lain yang menjadi kecemburuanku. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan. Aku bukan remaja yang pertama kali menyukai seseorang, jadi aku tahu rasanya.

Dia berjalan bersama Ashido melewati gerbang sekolah.

Di bawah satu payung merah.

Cih. Ini bahkan belum gerimis, kenapa sudah pakai payung begitu?

Entah berapa lama aku terpaku di situ menahan sesuatu pada pemandangan yang kulihat.

Dalam kepalaku terus saja mengulang semua ucapannya waktu itu, bahwa Ashido cuma teman.

'Kamu bohong, Rukia.'

"Heh, gadis yang sungguh menyenangkan. Kakakmu itu," tiba-tiba saja ada manusia aneh dengan angkuhnya berdiri di sampingku.

Tidak kutanggapi perkataan kakak kelasku yang aneh ini. Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang urakan macam Grimmjow.

"Tidak kusangka bahkan Ashido si playboy tengik itu bisa benar-benar luntur," komentarnya.

"Bukannya kau juga sama saja, Senpai," ujarku hanya dengan meliriknya saja.

"A? Ahahaha, benar juga. Yah, walaupun aku ditolak sih hihihi," dasar! Sudah ditolak masih juga cengar-cengir kege-eran.

"Orang aneh," ujarku asal, kulanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda, meninggalkan Grimm-kun di situ. Yah, begitulah Rukia memanggilnya 'kan?

"Ah! Apa kau kata, anak kecil?" eh, dia dengar ternyata.

Kubalikkan lagi badanku, sambil berjalan mundur, "ORANG ANEH!"

"Hey! sudah kubilang 'kan? Kau harus memanggilku 'Senpai-sama'. Kau tidak ingat ya waktu kau kelas satu aku bi-," kalimat angkuhnya itu kuputus.

"Iya, aku ingat. Saat kau masih jadi ketua Osis, tapi sekarang 'kan murid biasa. Wek!" haha, senang juga mengejek orang ini. Ekspresinya macam-macam. Ternyata dia hanya mengerikan saat menjabat ketua Osis, sekarang tampangnya bahkan lebih konyol dari Keigo yang gagal mengerjakan soal kimia di papan tulis.

"Bocaaahh sialaaaann! Kemari kau!" Grimmjow mengejarku, sambil melambai-lambaikan helm yang dipegangnya.

Dan ….pada akhirnya aku dibonceng pulang oleh Senpai-sama yang tak lagi berkuasa. Setelah aku disuruh mendorong skuter semi vespa (?) sialannya ini.

"Senpai," panggilku dari belakang boncengannya.

"Apa, Bocah?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh, ya, kalau menoleh seorang nenek tadi pasti mati ditabraknya. Tidak menoleh saja nyaris menabrak polisi.

"Kenapa menyukai Rukia sampai-sampai nekad nembak?" tanyaku serius.

"Rukia? Siapa Rukia?" dia malah tanya balik.

"Lah! Gadis galak di kelasmu, yang tadi pulang dengan Ashido!" jawabku sedikit emosi.

"Oh, kakakmu itu. Jadi namanya Rukia ya?"

"APA? Kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Keterlaluan!" ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini? Terbentur apa kepalanya? Dia tidak tahu nama gadis yang disukainya.

"Ahahaha. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa dia tulus padaku, jadi langsung menyatakan cinta padanya tanpa menanyakan namanya," jawabnya menerawang jauh ke jalanan di depannya.

"Sesepele itu?" tanyaku lagi kurang –tidak- percaya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang karena hal-hal sepele, anak kecil. Hal sepele yang diam-diam membuatmu sadar, dan kemudian… mengubah duniamu selamanya. " aku berani bertaruh, Senpai tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

Serentak, hujan deras menyapu kami.

Aku basah kuyup, Senpai lebih basah kuyup.

Gah! Kalau begini lebih baik tadi aku jalan kaki seperti biasa, setidaknya tidak harus tersendat dengan skuternya yang ogah-ogahan.

"Aku pulang…," kataku lemas ketika masuk rumah.

Kulepas begitu saja sepatu basahku di dekat pintu, kutendang saja biar lepas, kemudian tanpa peduli berjalan masuk rumah dengan pakaian basah meleleh di sepanjang tempat yang kulalui, menuju kamar.

'Sial!' runtukku dalam hati.

"Ah, selamat datang, Ichigo. Ng? Kenapa basah kuyup begitu, Nak?," berpapasan dengan ayah yang tengah menunggu makan malam di meja makan, sambil bolak-balik _channel_ televisi sembarangan.

Tidak kujawab pertanyaan ayah, aku sedang tidak minat untuk berkomunikasi, berhubung seseorang juga tidak mau berkomunikasi denganku akhir-akhir ini. Jadi untuk apa berkomunikasi? Percuma. Sia-sia. Tidak ada gunanya.

Gah! Aku bingung dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Membuatku gila.

"Onii-chan, kalau turun nanti tolong panggilkan Ruki-nee sekalian untuk makan malam ya?"

"Hmm," hanya 'hmm' yang kuperdengarkan pada Yuzu, entah berarti tidak atau ya, kenapa dia tidak datang dan makan seperti biasanya saja? Kenapa harus dipanggil segala? Kenapa pula harus aku yang memanggilnya? Kenapa tidak suruh Karin yang kelihatannya tidak ada pekerjaan itu? Tidak tahu ya, dia itu sedang mengadakan terapi bisu denganku? Menyebalkan.

Tas sekolahku bernasib tidak jauh beda dengan sepatuku. Setelah mengosongkan isinya yang rata-rata adalah barang tidak penting dan basah, buku sekolah, kaos olahraga yang 3 minggu lalu belum kukeluarkan, ponsel mati, dan beberapa barang lainnya,. Mengeluarkannya dengan serampangan, lalu melempar tas itu dengan kasar dalam keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada di pojokan kamar.

Semua pakaian kotor yang ada di situ kupungut dan kulempar dalam keranjang itu dengan kasar. Setiap benda makin kasar. Dan yang terakhir adalah seragamku sendiri, kulempar dengan marah. Marah?

Sesaat aku berjongkok dalam kamar gelap itu, mengacak-acak rambutku, mengusap-usap wajahku serampangan.

"Arhhh,…kenapa aku ini?" ah, aku bahkan berbicara sendiri.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin sefrustasi ini hanya karena putus dengan Senna. Atau hanya karena Grimmjow mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rukia begitu berarti? Atau karena terapi bisu bodoh ini? Atau ... entahlah.

.-.

Kubawa keranjang berisi penuh pakaian kotor itu ke lantai bawah, tempat cuci pakaian.

Pintu geser tempat itu kugeser membuka. Memperlihatkan isinya yang diterangi lampu yang aku yakin paling terang di antara lampu lain di rumah ini. Kerjaan aneh ayah lagi.

Baru selangkah kumasuki tempat silau buatan itu, masih menggendong keranjang yang semakin dirasa semakin berat dan bau, "...oh, Ichigo?" aku tidak sendirian di sini rupanya.

Aku berdiri ditempat di mana langkahku terhenti, hanya melihatnya begitu saja, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menampakkan perubahan ekspresi pada wajahku, meski itu menghianati jantungku yang menjerit begitu melihatnya sedang memakai pakaian.

Eh, maksudku dia sudah memakai celana panjang, dan sekarang berusaha memakai sweeter bertudung melewati kepalanya. Tapi bisa kulihat dia hanya pakai _tank-top_ –kalau tidak salah namanya itu- hitam di bawah _sweater_ bertudung itu, yang hampir tidak menutupi seluruh badannya, bisa kulihat kulit putihnya mengintip. Tanpa sadar napasku tertahan. Huufff...

Tidak ingin mendapat serangan jantung di usia muda, kuabaikan dia.

Kubuka penutup mesin cuci yang memang tujuanku tadi.

Memasukkan, lebih tepatnya melempar, semua muatan keranjang yang kubawa, termasuk tas sekolahku. Kujejalkan begitu saja. Padahal kalau Yuzu tahu aku memasukkan tas sekolah tanpa membilasnya lebih dahulu di luar, bisa dipastikan dia akan berubah menjadi monster kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Ah,… maaf ini, ini _hoodie_ punyamu kupakai. Semua _sweater_ku sedang dicuci, jadi Yuzu menyuruhku memakai milikmu. Umm, untuk sementara saja," hey! dia masih bisa bicara ternyata. Ah, kupikir aku tidak layak diajak bicara lagi oleh tuan putri Rukia. Heh!

Dari yang kulihat sekilas, itu memang _hoodie _milikku. Berwarna cokelat yang sudah sangat pudar, bahkan tidak akan muat lagi untuk diriku yang sekarang.

"Tidak perlu berbicara padaku jika tidak mau," kataku memunggunginya, mencari-cari detergen di rak di atas mesin cuci.

"Eh? Apa?" tanyanya, sepertinya terkejut daripada tidak dengar.

"Kamu dengar aku tadi," jawabku. Ah! Ini dia detergennya.

Sesaat aku maupun Rukia tidak bicara lagi.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya di situ, aku tidak lihat, aku masih memunggunginya. Enggan melihatnya meski sangat ingin.

Diam.

Kumasukkan detergen dalam cucianku yang siap dibanting oleh mesin cuci. Kemudian yang terdengar hanya bunyi tombol pengaturan mesin cuci yang kupencet dengan paksa.

"Ichigo, dengar, aku…," Rukia tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Kubilang tidak perlu bicara, kalau kamu memang tidak suka dan tidak mau lagi bicara padaku," potongku ditengah kalimatnya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Aku sebal.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau bicara padamu ta-,"

"Lantas apa? Hanya memberiku terapi bisu?" potongku lagi, masih memunggunginya, masih menekan-nekan tombol-tombol pengaturan dengan lebih kasar, pelampiasan.

Dia diam sesaat, kemudian angkat bicara lagi, "...aku hanya merasa yang kita lakukan waktu itu tidak pantas dilakukan antar saudara, kakak dan adik maksudku."

"Waktu itu? Ah, ya yang itu. Haha. aku yakin kamu masih sadar saat itu sebelum akhirnya pingsan, karena kamu menciumku balik, " ujarku dengan tawa garing yang sengaja, kemudian menoleh sebentar ke arahnya.

Rukia menunduk, "…ja,jangan ungkit lagi. Yang jelas itu salah, tidak seharusnya itu terjadi. Maafkan aku."

Maaf? Untuk apa? Dia tidak suka?

"Salah? Apa maksudmu salah? Itu alasanmu menghindar dariku, mendiamkanku, bahkan sengaja mesra dengan orang lain di depanku? Hah?" spontan aku berbalik dan menghadapnya, bersandar pada mesin cuci yang belum sempat kuaktifkan.

"Jelas salah, Ichigo!" kini nada suaranya seolah mengatakan dia benar-benar frustasi, bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Persaaan yang seharusnya membuatnya senang.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, ingin dengar penjelasannya.

"Kita…kita berdua saudara, kakak adik. Tidak seharusnya kita memiliki perasaan macam ini, Ichigo," ujarnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Perasaan?" aku mengerti maksudnya, aku hanya memancing agar dia mengatakannya.

"Ohh, kamu tahu maksudku. Jangan buat aku mengatakannya," ternyata gagal, dia mengelak.

"Dan," lanjutnya, "...kurasa menghindarimu adalah cara agar kita tahu posisi masing-masing. Agar aku sadar dan benar-benar mengerti kamu itu adikku dan aku kakakmu."

"Tidak hanya menghindariku, tapi juga menolak berbicara denganku," ujarku biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, Ichigo. Mengertilah,… aku berusaha untuk menjadi bagian keluarga ini, menjadi bagian dari sesuatu yang kuinginkan selama ini, menjadi bagian yang benar bukan malah merusaknya. Aku tidak mau kalau,…kalau karena hal ini kamu kena masalah."

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang? Memanggilmu 'nee-sama' begitu? Menghormatimu sebagai orang yang lebih tua dariku? Jaga jarak darimu?" aku mulai tidak suka obrolan ini.

"Aku memang lebih tua darimu," akunya.

"Tapi kamu bukan kakakku."

"Anak angkat orang tuamu adalah tetap saudaramu."

"Ibuku bahkan tidak menyusuimu, tidak ada ikatan saudara antara kita."

"Menjadikan aku sebagai anak mereka cukup untuk menjadi saudara denganmu."

"Hanya anak angkat, tidak ada larangan."

"Tapi ada batas kelayakan dan kepantasan."

"Kamu hanya mengarangnya."

"Hutang budi ku pada keluarga ini, pada orang tuamu, bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukarang, Ichigo. Mengertilah bahwa tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini padamu."

Sejenak aku diam saja, entah apa yang harus kukatakan lagi padanya.

Seolah semua yang aku, dia, kami berdua rasakan adalah salah.

Terlarang.

"Omong kosong," ujarku akhirnya.

Kembali menghadap mesin cuci, melanjutkan aktifitasku yang tertunda tadi.

Aku bahkan lupa kalau kaos hitam yang kukenakan sedari tadi basah karena hujan, segera kubuka sebelum mesin cuci ini mulai memutar. Kemudian melemparnya ke dalam mesin cuci.

Berjalan menuju meja dengan tumpukan pakaian yang siap didistribusikan ke setiap kamar anggota keluarga di rumah ini, meja yang sedang disandari Rukia selama obrolan kami tadi.

Aku tidak peduli ada dia di situ, kuraih sebuah kemeja abu-abu berkerah yang ada di tumpukan paling atas dari pakaianku.

Kulirik Rukia yang menunduk ketika aku mendekat. Menunduk, menghindari kehadiranku.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak melihat adikmu tanpa pakaian?" aku sengaja mengatakan itu. Hanya ingin tahu reaksinya, hanya ingin tahu argumennya tadi mengenai kakak-adik adalah benar-benaar bisa dipegang.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak," sebut aku sok tahu, tapi bisa kupastikan meski tipis dia tidak nyaman, rona wajahnya berubah.

"Heh. Sudah kubilangkan omong kosong," sudah kuduga, dia memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Bertindak diluar keinginannya, demi sesuatu yang juga diinginkannya.

Baru saja mau kupakai kaos pengganti melewati kepalaku, dia berujar sambil menyodorkan handuk padaku, "keringkan dulu badanmu. Basah, kamu bisa sakit."

"Tidak perlu. Nanti juga kering sendiri," aku tolak perintahnya, sok memerintah lagi.

Tapi, hey!

"Balikkan badanmu, bodoh! Biar aku keringkan," sekarang dia memaksa. Dasar! Setelah berbicara seserius itu tadi kupikir sikapnya padaku akan berubah, nyatanya sama saja.

Tanpa bicara lagi, dikeringkannya punggunggu dengan handuk tadi.

Jujur, setiap sentuhannya menuntunku menuju rumah sakit jiwa!

"Balik!" perintahnya lagi.

Seakan-akan dia ingin membuktikan bahwa tidak ada perasaan lebih padaku, tidak boleh ada, Rukia melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan sesama saudara lainnya.

Namun, kurasa dia gagal.

Sesaat dalam keadaan diam, kemudian kuraih sisi samping wajahnya dengan tanganku, mengangkat wajahnya yang menolak menengadah.

Tanpa ragu, kini kupegang rahang kirinya perlahan, pelan membujuknya agar menatapku. Membujuk agar mata itu menatap diriku yang sangat merindukan pemiliknya.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari kami berdua.

Sesaat hanya diam di antara kami, diam yang begitu kurindukan ketika berada di dekatnya.

"Kamu… benar-benar membuatku sinting, Rukia." ujarku lirih.

Tidak ada tanggapan darinya, Rukia hanya diam. Kupersempit jarak antara kami.

Namun kemudian, seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya, Rukia mendorongku menjauh darinya, "a-aku, aku mau makan. Kamu, keringkan rambutmu," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan handuk yang sudah setengah basah itu ke dadaku.

Sudah kuduga teori-teorinya tadi hanya omong kosong.

Segera kusambar pinggangnya, membuatnya kembali berhadapan dekat denganku.

Kutatap dia lekat-lekat, membuatnya tak bisa melepas matanya dari tatapanku.

Membuatnya terjerat dengan jiwaku, agar aku tahu yang dirasakan jiwanya.

"Kamu merasakan hal yang sama denganku, iya 'kan, Rukia? Kamu tahu bahwa perasaan ini sungguh menyiksa?" tanyaku padanya dengan sedikit nada memaksa.

Rukia tidak menjawab, tatapannya seakan goyah, selubung kristal di matanya itu tampak semakin hidup di bawah lampu terang ini.

"Benar 'kan, Rukia?" tanyaku lagi.

Rukia tetap tidak menjawab.

"JAWAB AKU RUKIA!" sekarang aku berteriak, aku tidak peduli jika ayah, Yuzu, atau Karin mendengarnya. Yang kubutuhkan adalah kepastian darinya, bahwa yang dia katakan tadi adalah omong kosong menjijikan.

"Kamu tahu jawabannya, Ichigo. Kamu tahu," jawab Rukia akhirnya. Dengan suaranya yang bergetar pelan, lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar olehku. Tapi itu cukup. Cukup untuk memberiku jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, mendorongku saat itu, untuk kedua kalinya kurenggut bibirnya menjadi milikku.

Ingin kutunjukan semua yang ingin kukatakan, ingin dia tahu bahwa...

Bahwa aku harus menjadi rajanya.

Bahwa aku bisa menjadi pelindungnya.

Bahwa aku lebih dari sekedar peduli padanya.

Bahwa aku menyayanginya bukan sebagai saudara.

Bahwa aku,… aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Kurasakan detail lembut bibirnya melawanku.

Enggan melepasnya begitu saja, kudekap ia lebih dekat.

Hinga akhirnya kukira dia menyerah, dan mengikuti arus yang kuinginkan.

"Masih merasa ini salah, huh?" tanyaku, setelah kubebaskan dia.

Rukia mundur beberapa langkah dariku, menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, menghindari tatapanku, seakan takut kalau aku mengulangi hal yang sama.

Desah napasnya yang saling mengejar bisa kudengar. Meski sedikit terdengar sedikit seperti isakan, tampaknya dia tidak menangis.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya.

Kupakai kaos yang belum sempat kukenakan tadi, melangkah lebar menuju pintu geser ruangan ini, setelah mengatakan, "akan kuberitahu ayah soal ini. Jadi tidak ada lagi alasan bagimu untuk terus mengelak."

"Ichigo!" sontak dia terperanjat dan sedikit berteriak memanggilku.

Mengikuti derap langkahku, meraih tanganku, digenggamnya erat. Aku terhenti, berbalik menghadapnya yang kini tertunduk dalam dengan helaan napas yang terdengar sesak.

"Jangan. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, jangan beritahu ayah," kalimat pertentangan lagi yang terucap darinya.

"Kenapa? Ap-"

"Ini salah. Salah. Salah. Salah!" aku masih tidak melihat dia menangis, padahal kukira saat seperti ini akan membuat perempuan manapun mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapannya. Aku ingin ayah tahu, semua tahu.

Kulepaskan genggamannya, melanjutkan langkahku yang kupercepat menuju ke tempat ayah.

"Ichigo!" panggilnya lagi, tidak kuhiraukan.

"Ayah!" panggilku begitu menjejak ruang makan. Kulihat tadi ayah di situ.

"Ayah di klinik, ada tamu jangan berisik!" aku tidak peduli ada tamu perdana menteri atau shogun sekalian. Ini penting.

Ah, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

"Ayah!" panggilku lagi begitu kulihat ayah, sedang bersalaman dengan seseorang, tidak, beberapa orang.

"Ichigo!" rupanya Rukia mengikutiku. Terpancar rasa khawatir, mungkin juga takut dari wajahnya. Napasnya tersengal tak karuan.

Sekalian saja kutarik tangannya, agar aku dan dia sama-sama menghadap ayah, mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ichigo, hentikan. Kumohon," pinta Rukia, masih berusaha mencegahku.

"Ayah, aku…" sekarang kami berdua tepat di depan ayah, dan orang-orang alias tamu ayah itu, siap mengatakan bahwa…

"Nah, ini Ichigo. Oh, dan ini dia Rukia yang kita tunggu. Dia sudah akrab dengan Ichigo sekarang," tiba-tiba ayah bicara dan seolah memperkenalkan kami berdua pada tamu tersebut.

"Ayah, aku..." belum sempat kuselesaikan, seorang dari tamu itu menghadang kalimatku.

"Rukia,.." panggilnya, panggilnya pada Rukia.

Kulihat Rukia yang masih kugandeng, terbelalak melihat lelaki yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Ka-Kai..en?" apa? Rukia mengenalnya. Ada apa ini?

Lalu seorang pria hampir, mungkin lebih, seusia ayah berkata, "wah Kaien, kau memang jagoan kalau memilih wanita. Kurasa kau tidak salah memilih Rukia sebagai calon istrimu," pria berambut putih dikuncir itu tersenyum, dan menoleh pada seorang wanita di sampingnya yang mengangguk setuju.

"ISTRI?" pekikku seketika, sungguh diluar kendali.

"Hahaha, Ichigo kagetmu berlebihan deh ah! Perkenalkan, Nak. Tuan ini adalah Juushiro Ukitake dan yang disebelahnya itu Nyonya Ukitake, Retsu-san. Mereka ini paman dan bibi dari Kaien Shiba, datang untuk melamar Rukia," jelas ayahku.

"Ay..ay..ayah…ap-" aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Membingungkan. Melamar? Maksudnya….?

"Rukia, kau makin cantik dan dewasa sejak kita terakhir bertemu," ujar si Kaien itu, seenaknya menyambar Rukia dari genggamanku.

"Kau, ke-kenapa…" ujar Rukia tergagap.

"Aku ingin menikahimu, setidaknya bertunanganlah dulu denganku. Secepatnya."

HEY! Seseorang jelaskan ini padaku.

"Ruki-chan kamu sudah kenal Kaien 'kan?" tanya ayah memecah obrolan aneh kedua orang itu.

"Ah, y-ya. Dia-" jawab Rukia yang masih tampak terkejut. Aku malah lebih _SHOCK!_

"Dia adalah orang kusukai selama ini," lanjut si brengsek Kaien ini.

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Dan aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Ichi-nii, siapa orang tampan sok agresif itu? Berani-beraninya menyentuh Ruki-nee seperti itu," tiba-tiba Karin muncul dengan kalimat pertanyaan yang benar-benar langka yang keluar dari mulut seorang anak SD kelas 6.

Aku lemas, sesak, tidak tahu, "...aku tidak tahu, Karin."

.-.

.-.

Setelah orang-orang itu pulang, aku masih tidak mengerti, tidak percaya yang kudengar, yang kulihat, dan aku bingung harus bertanya pada siapa dan bagaimana.

Ayah setuju dengan pengajuan lamaran Kaien untuk bertunangan dengan Rukia. Apa-apaan ini?

Bahkan Rukia tidak menolak. Meski dia juga tidak meng-iya-kan.

Kenapa begini?

Kenapa Rukia?

Kenapa di saat aku menyadari perasaanku?

Kenapa harus di saat akan kuumumkan pada dunia bahwa aku menyayangimu?

"Kamu lihat 'kan? Tidak ada kesempatan untuk kita berdua," ujar Rukia tiba-tiba saat aku masih mengambang di antara ratusan pertanyaan dalam kepalaku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Kumohon, biarkan perasaan ini hanya menjadi rahasia di antara kita berdua. Hanya rahasia saja, Ichigo. Tidak lebih, dan tidak boleh ada."

Rukia...

**End of – Chap SIX.**

**

* * *

**

Arrhh...I'm lack of romance!

Maaf saya update terlalu lelet, karena alasan di atas. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu mau menulis apa, sampai pada suatu hari wall saya ada yang nodong pake golok *nglirik yg nodong.

**TERIMA KASIH** buat:

**Bunny de Gaje****; ****Arlheaa****; ****Zheone Quin****; ****girlinlightblue****; ****bl3achtou4ro**(demam nggak nular)**;****Hinazuka Airin; ****master of bankai**(makasi dah di fav)**; ****Azalea Yukiko**(maaf kalau di chap ini jg byk typo)**; ****aRaRaNcHa****; ****ikachan; ****sava kaladze****; ****Thanatos Avatar****; ****RukiaRizkaMala****; ****So-Chand 'Luph pLend'****; ****Yuu Ika**(bag. mana dr saya yg lucu, Yuu-cha?)**; ****sarsaraway20****; ****darkseyren****; ****aya-na rifa'i**** & ****aya-na rifa'i g login**(tdk tau mau blg apa pdmu)**; ****Kurosaki Kuchiki****; ****Zie-raInc0ol; Fun-Ny Chan; tara**(sdh dicium, sayang)**; dan semua yang telah membaca.**

Misalnya ada yang belum saya sebut mohon maaf, ampuni saya, saya cuma manusia biasa yang selalu lupa.

Oh, dan maaf chap ini banyak kekurangan. Jika layak direview saya ucapkan terima kasih, jika tidak, terima kasih sudah membacanya.

Chao!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Bleach?

Hanya milik Tite Kubo!

* * *

**Chapter 7: …That U Feel The Same Way Too.**

**

* * *

**

Satu yang aku tahu, _menyimpan rahasia itu memuakkan_.

Aku muak, Rukia!

"Yo, Ichigo-san!" sapa Kaien dari depan rumah, melambai padaku. Hanya kubalas senyum seadanya.

Dia pikir, si Kaien itu, jam berapa sekarang? Seenaknya mengembalikan anak perempuan orang lewat tengah malam begini. Ah, hampir pagi.

Rukia juga! Apa dia tidak punya mulut untuk minta diantar pulang? Atau memang kencannya oh-sangat-membahagiakan? Cih!

Hari ini, entah sudah keberapa belas ratus juta kali si Kaien itu mengajak Rukia keluar untuk yah...kencan. Meski yang aku lihat dia lebih nampak memaksa daripada mengajak.

Setelah manusia menyebalkan itu menghilang dari depan rumah, lenyap dengan mobilnya yang mentereng, kubanting pintu rumah menutup.

"Kamu bisa membangunkan semua yang sudah tidur, Ichigo! Termasuk Komamura-san yang meninggal tadi pagi di rumah sebelah. Tutup pelan-pelan kenapa sih?" 'tuh 'kan pulang-pulang main perintah, banyak maunya. Ujar Rukia sambil melepas sepatu _boot_ kesayangannya, yang menurutku sangat tidak layak lagi dipakai.

"Kamu juga, pulang jam segini juga menggangguku tahu?" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Mengganggumu? Heh! Yang benar saja. Memang aku mengganggu apa?" tanyanya melawan tanpa melihatku, masih tertunduk di lantai, konsentrasi melepas sepatunya.

"Mengganggu jam tidurku. Aku sudah tidur dari tadi kalau saja tidak harus menyambutmu di depan pintu seperti tadi. Tidak sadar ini tengah malam..," tandasku.

"Aku tidak minta kamu menunggu dan membukakan pintu. Aku bawa kunci cadangan," ujarnya ketus.

"Oh, jadi kamu sudah merencanakan pulang larut? Bagus."

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kenapa tidak pulang pagi saja sekalian? Empat jam lagi matahari terbit," saranku padanya yang tak jua menatapku.

"…," dia diam saja.

Karena bosan tidak ditanggapi, dan Rukia masih juga berlama-lama –sengaja- dengan sepatunya, kumainkan saja saklar lampu di dekat situ, sehingga lampunya mati-nyala-mati-nyala-mati…

"Lampunya putus, bodoh!" ujarnya ketus sembari bangkit dan berjalan melewatiku. Sama sekali tidak peduli padaku.

Tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku sangat merindukannya akhir-akhir ini?

Kucegah dia melangkah lebih jauh dariku, membuatnya dengan terpaksa menatapku dalam keadaan gelap.

Rukia mengernyit kesal padaku, tanpa bicara apa pun. Ekpresinya terbaca olehku, ngantuk, lelah, sebal, marah, dan...

"Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku serius, tanpa tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaanku sendiri.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, hanya ekpresi yang benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu saat itu.

"Katakan, Rukia!" aku hanya curiga si Kaien itu bukan orang baik.

Aku ingin memastikan dia mati jika memang telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya pada Rukia.

Ataukah aku yang terlalu paranoid? Tapi Rukia sudah terlalu sering pulang hampir pagi seperti ini. Ini tidak baik.

"Ka-."

"Bukan urusanmu, Ichigo!" belum juga sempat kutanya sekali lagi, tapi sudah dijawabnya. Kali ini tampaknya benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu, Rukia tampak begitu lelah, dan banyak pikiran. Justru membuatku ingin tahu apa yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya saat itu.

"Dengar. Kalau dia me-."

"Jangan campuri urusanku. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, Ichigo, bahwa tidak ada celah, tidak ada kesempatan untuk kita berdua?" dia sungguh tampak sangat tidak baik, aku tahu.

"Jadi…kumohon berhentilah bersikap seolah semua urusanku adalah kepentinganmu untuk mengetahui detilnya," jelasnya lagi, dengan suara yang terdengar lelah.

Lengannya masih kupegang, bisa kurasakan tubuhnya gemetar, sinar matanya begitu sayu.

"Aku perlu tahu, Rukia. Kamu tinggal di rumah keluargaku, jadi semua urusanmu juga urusanku. Rumah ini punya aturan, kamu tidak bisa sembarangan pergi dan pulang seenaknya, " aku tahu kalimatku tidak masuk akal, tapi apapun akan kusemburkan agar aku bicara dengannya.

"Apa urusanmu, Ichigo? Kamu cuma anak-anak di keluarga ini, sama seperti Yuzu dan Karin," tanya Rukia dengan suara yang tertahan, seolah akan meledak membesar kapan saja, menunduk dalam genggamanku.

"Jadi apa urusanmu jika anak angkat sepertiku pulang dan pergi semaunya?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada suara yang meninggi, dan makin tinggi, keras, "apa urusanmu aku pergi dengan pacarku hingga pagi? Apa urusanmu aku menyukainya LEBIH DARI AKU MENYAYANGIMU? APA URUSANMU KALAU AKU MUNGKIN TIDUR DENGANNYA? KAMU– akh!" pekiknya.

Tanpa sadar genggamanku pada lengan Rukia menjadi lebih erat, sangat erat mungkin, aku tidak tahu.

Apa katanya tadi?

Seolah jantungku benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan rongganya saat Rukia mengatakan hal yang tadi benar-benar melayang dalam kepalaku, yang kukhawatirkan darinya sejak dia sering pergi dengan Kaien hingga selarut ini.

Mungkinkah fantasi paling liar seorang manusia bisa menjadi kenyataan?

Karena kurasa fantasi terliarku itu sungguh menjadi benar-benar buas jika Rukia...Kaien...

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam keterejutan, menggenggam lebih erat lengannya, seolah memaksanya untuk bilang 'hanya bercanda, bodoh'.

"Apa katamu? Rukia... kamu …tidak benar 'kan?," rasanya tenggorokanku kering, sakit.

Sesaat hanya ada diam yang menusuk antara kami.

Rukia terus menunduk, nafasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan.

Lalu dia bicara, "…kehidupanmu tidak serumit miliku. Kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti masa laluku, Ichigo."

Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaganya, Rukia lolos dari genggamanku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi mengekangnya lebih lama.

Masih tidak percaya dan terus bertanya, kulihat Rukia menghilang di undakan anak tangga paling atas menuju kamarnya.

Siapa sebenarnya Kaien?

Masa lalu? Masa lalu yang seperti apa, Rukia?

_.

_.

_.

"Aduh, Onii-chan! Kenapa pinggiran rotinya ditelantarkan seperti itu sih? Dimakan dong, Onii-chan!" semakin banyak populasi perempuan di rumah akan semakin banyak keluhan untuk hal-hal sepele.

"Aku bilang, aku mau sarapan nasi, Yuzu. Bukan roti!" jawabku sekenanya pada Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii aneh. Akhir-akhir ini makin manja, kemauannya banyak. Kenapa? Kurang perhatian dari Ruki-nee sejak dia punya tunangan, hm?"

Ap-apa? Apa-apaan Karin ini? _Statement_nya sungguh mematikan!

"Karin! Hentikan cengiran anehmu itu! Tidak mau roti, tidak ada hunbungannya dengan Rukia. _Dan_ dia belum tunangan," paparku, memperjelas sesuatu, kemudian melahap dengan terpaksa pinggiran roti tadi.

"Hehe…"

"Kubilang hentikan!"

Ngomong-ngomong, yang jadi omongan belum tampak juga.

Apa dia masih tidur?

Atau selera makannya juga enggan melihatku?

Dua hari berlalu sejak malam itu.

Rukia tak jua tampak. Tidak jika ada aku di dekatnya. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bicara padanya lagi.

_.

_.

_.

Apa enaknya kalau tidak sekolah tapi mengepel rumah lantai atas, lantai bawah, plus klinik?

Dan apa enaknya melakukannya sendiri? Sendirian di rumah ini siang bolong begini!

Ayah-pergi ke Universitas Yokohama untuk mengurus beberapa penelitian. "perusahaan Shiba mengundang ayah untuk bergabung." Aneh. Sejak kapan ayah tertarik dengan laboratorium?

Karin-mencari kesenangan di luar selain sepak bola, "yang rajin ya, Ichi-nii! Wek!"

Yuzu-menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temannya, "ah, Onii-chan. Pel dua kali ya dapurnya."

Sialan!

Tapi, tidak apa juga sih. Mungkin dengan konsentrasi pada lantai pikiranku tidak terus melayang pada...

Rukia... apa lagi kalau tidak pergi dengan Kaien.

Aku sudah tidak ingin membahas percakapan kami beberapa malam lalu.

Aku sadar aku tidak punya hak untuk melangkah lebih jauh dalam hatinya, itu masalahnya, masalah berat tentang perasaannya, masa lalunya, kehidupannya.

Memaksa masuk, dengan alasan ingin membantu sekalipun, hanya akan mengoyak lukanya lebih dalam.

Setidaknya aku mencoba memahaminya dan…menunggu jika dia memang ingin mengungkapkannya suatu saat nanti.

Lalu, apa salahku sekarang?

Aku sudah menurutinya untuk merahasiakan perasaanku, menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, tidak adakah keinginannya untuk setidaknya bersikap biasa padaku? Dengan tidak mengabaikan keberadaanku di dekatnya. Atau apa saja yang membuatku merasa... merasa bahwa perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak se-menyedihkan itu.

Paling tidak hanya itu yang harus bisa kuterima. Tidak lebih.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Dua keadaan ini, antara menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki dan menjadi bagian dari hati Ichigo, keduanya adalah keinginannya. Mungkin, kurasa.

Sekarang kupikir, seandainya… kami bertemu dengan cara yang berbeda.

Kucelupkan kain pel kotor itu, kutanggalkan bagian tongkat pelnya, dalam ember berisi air yang masih bersih di dekat kaki meja ruang tamu, dengan pikiran yang melayang tak tentu arah. Kemudian mulai membersihkan sisa lantai yang masih tertinggal, lalu melanjutkan hingga bagian depan pintu masuk, dekat rak sepatu dekat pintu, merapikannya sebentar, DAN...!

Muncul manusia brengsek yang menjeblak masuk rumah tanpa salam, menginjak hasil kerja banting tulang yang hampir mematahkan vertebra.

"HEY!" pekikku kesal, setengah marah, sepertiga dendam, seperempat dengki, dan seperdelapan ingin membunuh manusia itu!

"OH, Ichigo-san!" Ka-Kaien? Sedang...

"Waa! Lepaskan, brengsek! Apa-apaan kau ini? Hey!" tiba-tiba saja bocah Shiba ini memelukku tak karuan. Ekspresinya bahagia sekali. Mengerikan.

Setelah bebas dari ranggutan Kaien, "Brengsek…apa-apan dia ini…," gumamku pelan.

"Maafkan aku. Hehe…," ujarnya dengan nada biasa, mengembalikan aura kharismatik khas konglomerat.

"Singkirkan kaki dan sepatu baumu itu dari lantaiku," ancamku pelan, namun berusaha mematikan.

Sembarangan, tidak lihat apa itu lantai masih basah, lembab, berair?

"Oh, maaf," dia melompat turun dari lantai kayu itu, sedikit terkejut.

"Ichigo-san," panggilnya, "mana ayahmu?"

"Pergi. Bukannya perusahaanmu yang mengundangnya?" jawabku sekenanya, sambil kembali mengepel bagian lantai tercemar itu.

"Ah, benar juga."

"Ada apa mencarinya? Urusanmu 'kan dengan Rukia, bukan dengan ayahku," tanyaku basa-basi sebenarnya.

"Itu, ada kabar yang harus kusampaikan dan aku harus minta ijin dulu padanya. Tapi kurasa kau juga harus tahu," katanya dengan ekspresi yang, entahlah, senang?

"Oh," aku benar-benar tidak tertarik mengobrol apapun itu dengannya, atau mendengar kabar dengan ocehannya.

Lalu Kaien berbalik, tersenyum ke arah pintu, yang ternyata di sanalah Rukia berdiri.

Kembali menatapku, dan tersenyum penuh arti, "aku dan Rukia, pertunangan kami akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Tadi aku bicara pada Rukia, dan gadis cantik yang berdiri di situ mengangguk setuju. Benar 'kan Rukia?"

Ha?

"Dan," ujar Kaien lagi, masih ada lanjutannya? "...minggu depannya kami akan menikah."

WHAT?

Buru-buru sekali! Ada apa dengan orang ini?

Bahkan minggu depan pengumuman kelulusan SMA Karakura baru akan dipampang di halaman sekolah.

Dan Rukia belum tentu lulus, aku bahkan berharap dia tidak lulus sehingga harus mengulang satu tahun ajaran lagi bersamaku.

Tidak bisakah orang tampan di depanku ini sabar sebentar?

Tapi...

Apakah alasan mereka begitu terburu-buru adalah karena hal yang Rukia katakan malam itu? Bahwa dia...dan Kaien...

Kutatap Rukia dalam-dalam dari tempatku berdiri memegangi kain pel dekil yang terlupakan.

Mencari konfirmasi atas pernyataan yang baru saja kudengar.

Mencari kebenaran bahwa yang kudengar adalah salah.

Memastikan bahwa ucapan Kaien hanyalah bualannya.

Tapi tidak ada yang kudapatkan dari Rukia, selain senyum datar darinya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku akan menelepon Kurosaki-san nanti malam dari tempatku. Agar urusan ini cepat selesai," putusnya, melangkah mendekati tempat di mana Rukia berdiri, memberinya kecupan di pipi, kemudian pergi, "Kita akan segera jadi saudara, Ichigo-san. Sampai jumpa." Saudara, saudara kepalamu...?

Menutup pintu perlahan, Rukia melangkah melewatiku yang masih tak bergeming di tempatku berdiri.

Hanya keheningan dalam rumah ini meski ada dua orang hidup yang cukup untuk mengadakan dialog apa pun.

Dalam diam itulah, aku...menyerah.

Senyum kecut kulepaskan begitu saja, aku tahu aku sudah kalah.

Tawa hening yang kupersembahkan untuk diri sendiri seolah mengejekku, 'pecundang'.

_.

_.

Selesai dengan pekerjaanku, kuhampiri kamar Rukia.

Kamar loteng yang dulu begitu berdebu, yang kini kurasa akan segera berdebu lagi minggu depan.

Kuketuk pelan, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki pada lantai papan kamar itu, pintunya terbuka memperlihatkan Rukia dengan rambut acak-acakan, wajah pucat seperti biasa dalam pakaian yang masih dikenakannya sejak pulang tadi.

Dengan mata berair, bukan menangis, kurasa dia tadi sedang tidur, "..hm? Ichigo? Apa lagi?"

Lagi? "hey! Hari ini baru sekali ini aku mengganggumu."

Wajahnya mendadak kusut dan dengan segera akan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya tetapi kutahan.

Kemudian kuperlihatkan dua lembar benda paling menarik baginya di dunia ini, yang dengan segera menghidupkan mimik wajahnya, sulit dijelaskan.

"Bagaimana? Kamu mau pergi denganku?" aku tahu dia tidak bisa menolak untuk yang satu ini.

Rukia tak memberi jawaban.

Antara bimbang, curiga, dan mau.

Cepat-cepat kuperjelas, " ...aku membelinya tiga hari yang lalu. Mengganti milikmu yang dulu kamu berikan pada Senna. Yah, kupikir yang ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari Senna dan ..."

Masih tak ada respon darinya. Malah dia memandangku dengan enggan, aku tahu dia akan menolak, meski sangat ingin.

"Kita..pergi..," tambahku, "…sebagai…saudara."

Sesaat kemudian Rukia tersenyum simpul, "kenapa harus menolak untuk pergi ke Chappy Giant World Arena? Segalanya untuk Chappy."

_.

_.

_.

Setelah berputar-putar tak tentu arah di hampir seluruh penjuru Chappy Land yang cukup membuat kaki selembek agar-agar kadaluarsa, akhirnya kami berhenti di sebuah café yang dulu kudatangi bersama Senna.

Perasaanku saja atau apa? Tempat ini jauh lebih tampak hidup dari sebelumnya.

Kesannya lebih ceria daripada sebelumnya, atau hanya karena orang yang duduk di depanku saat ini tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan terkekeh saat mata indahnya menangkap kelinci-chappy yang berkeliaran di dekat situ. Memaksaku untuk ikut dalam alunan tawa memikatnya.

"Pacarmu…Kaien, tidak pernah mengajakmu ke sini?" ups! Harusnya tidak kutanyakan itu. Saat ini hanya aku dan Rukia 'kan, sebagai saudara yang mencoba bersenang-senang?

Toh, aku juga sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kini, matanya lepas dari kelinci di luar jendela café dan mengarah menatapku. Menatapkau heran. Tawanya lenyap. Hanya diam.

"Tidak perlu dijawab," ujarku, tertawa kecil, menghindar dari tatapannya. Mencoba memancing senyumnya, mengembalikan suasana.

"Maaf menunggu. Ini pesanan Anda!" tiba-tiba saja pelayan datang ke meja kami, mengantar pesanan kami beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi aku kenal orang ini...

"Senpai?" sapaku ragu-ragu pada pengantar pesanan berambut biru urakan itu.

"Woh! Jeruk!" sapanya balik, "dan...oh, siswi pindahan. Ap-apa kabar?" tanyanya begitu menyadari Rukia ada di situ juga melihatnya keheranan.

"Hai! Aku baik. Sedang apa kau di sini, Grimm-kun?" hm, aku masih tidak senang Rukia memanggilnya begitu. Tapi cukup lega senyumnya kembali.

"Heh! Apa lagi..," ujarnya bergaya, memikul baki yang dibawanya di pundak, "Chappy Land terkutuk ini milik ayahku. Jadi aku bekerja sampingan di sini, pada ayahku secara teknis, selama aku tidak ada kerjaan di rumah atau mungkin selama ibuku sedang bosan melihatku. Hehe."

"Chappy Giant World Arena, Grimm-kun," koreksi Rukia segera.

"Yah sama saja," kataku dan Grimmjow bersamaan.

Daripada Grimmjow kupikir Rukia akan lebih bahagia jika di posisinya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalian berdua kencanlah. Aku sedang sibuk. Daa!" ujar si rambut biru itu sambil lalu, kemudian pergi.

Beberapa menit dalam keadaan kembali hening yang tidak nyaman di antara kami berdua, Rukia akhirnya membuat sedikit keributan. Kurasa suasana hatinya kembali mencair dengan obrolan Grimmjow tadi.

"Kaien…," ujarnya pelan, setelah menelan spagetinya, "hmm..dia tidak tahu kesukaanku akan chappy. Aku tidak memberitahunya. Hehe … akan sangat memalukan."

"Jadi kamu tidak malu padaku?" tanyaku main-main, setelah beberapa saat.

"Untuk apa malu padamu. Kurasa kamu sudah tahu segalanya sejak kita serumah, bahkan satu sekolah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku, terkekeh pelan.

"…tapi tidak dengan masa lalumu..," aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Meski pelan. Kumainkan spagetiku dengan malas, menghindar menatap wajahnya yang aku yakin tak lagi tersenyum.

Aku membuat runyam suasana yang kubuat senyaman mungkin. Bodoh.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi, tapi aku tidak menyesal mengatakannya.

Tidak ada hak untuk melangkah lebih jauh dalam hatinya, aku tahu itu, berkali-kali kuperingatkan diriku.

"Ichigo..," suaranya begitu pelan menyebut namaku yang duduk dan bermain dengan sisa spageti dalam piringku, "soal waktu itu aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padamu," aku tidak memberi tanggapan apapun.

Hari makin gelap, langit itu mulai menghamburkan saljunya lagi padahal yang kutahu ini awal musim semi.

Hening lama yang memuakan, membuat sesak.

Aku tahu Rukia ragu untuk membuyarkan kepenatan antara kami. Bahkan aku pun enggan memberi tanggapan, tepatnya, tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Kurasa kita harus pulang," ujarku sambil lalu menggeser kursiku ke belakang, hendak beranjak berdiri dan menuju kasir.

Tapi, "…tidak ada yang terjadi malam itu, aku hanya asal bicara. Benar-benar tidak ada, dulu aku dan Kaien-" ujar Rukia tiba-tiba, masih terduduk dan tertunduk seakan tenggelam dalam kursi tempat ia duduk.

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang perlu kamu jelaskan. Bukan urusanku juga 'kan?" aku hanya merasa Rukia berhak melakukan apapun yang dia mau, tanpa harus...harus menjelaskannya padaku, tanpa perlu aku tahu.

Sekejap ia menengadah, menatapku penuh tanya, terkejut? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu ekpresi apa itu. Kemudian membuang mukanya perlahan, menatap jauh menembus jendela kaca di sampingnya, "...baiklah. Kamu benar. Tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan."

_.

_.

Rukia berjalan mendahuliku.

Sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dariku.

Menghindar berbicara lebih banyak denganku.

Aku bisa saja mengejarnya, tapi kubiarkan. Meski aku tahu berlama-lama berjalan menyusuri trotoar ini pasti membuat kami ketinggalan bus terakhir, dan terpaksa harus naik kereta tengah malam.

Kulihat Rukia akhirnya mengehentikan langkahnya di halte bus yang biasanya. Dia duduk di situ dalam diam, kurasa dia belum sadar tidak akan ada lagi bus yang lewat.

Kuhampiri dia dalam diam, hanya berdiri di samping tempatnya duduk.

Rukia masih tertunduk, dengan ekpresi dingin seperti dulu.

"Sedang apa lagi di sini?" tanyaku, asal.

Rukia masih diam.

"Bus terakhir sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu." Akhirnya kuberi tahu informasinya.

Dia masih tetap diam.

Oh, aku benci saat-saat Rukia seperti ini. Baru saja tadi dia terkekeh tak karuan, ada apa lagi sekarang?

"Hey!" panggilku, memaksanya merespon.

Tidak peduli denganku yang ada di situ, Rukia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa kata. Kuraih bahunya, menariknya kembali ke posisinya.

"Kamu kenapa lagi, Rukia?" aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak menaikkan suaraku ke tangga nada yang lebih tinggi.

Mimiknya, menunjukkan dia geram.

"Apa lagi, Ichigo?", suaranya tak kalah lantang, "kamu sungguh membuatku muak. Aku bingung denganmu!"

Ha? Dialah yang membingungkan.

"APA?" tanyaku heran, "justru kamu yang membuatku bingung setengah gila! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, hah?"

"Ada apa denganku? Heh, perlukah kamu tahu? Bukan urusan_mu_ 'kan?" ucapnya dengan sinis. Kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Rukia!"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, memutar kembali tubuhnya, yang aku yakin sudah sangat kedinginan dalam uraian salju yang bertebaran bersama angin malam.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Ichigo? Sesaat kamu ingin tahu segalanya tentangku, kehidupanku, masalahku, bahkan masa laluku, mencampuri semuanya seolah aku maiananmu. Sesaat kemudian, apa? Sikapmu lebih brengsek dari manusia bejat manapun di dunia ini," semburnya serampangan. Terengah-engah di tengah emosinya.

Aku..., "Ru-"

"Brengsek!" menyeka matanya, mengusir butir-butir salju yang menyentuh kulit pucatnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti denganmu! Kamu selalu berubah-ubah, terkadang dingin, lalu ceria, dan tiba-tiba marah padaku. Aku bingung. Kenapa se-?" aku juga frustasi dengan keadaan ini.

"Kamu masih bertanya?," tanyanya lirih, menatapku nanar. Kemudian berganti dengan yang lebih keras, "kamu yang kenapa, Ichigo? Jangan buat aku seperti mainan, pilih salah satu. Tetapkan aku ini musuhmu, temanmu, saudaramu, atau hanya orang asing dalam keluargamu yang sangat mengganggu! Kumohon jangan buat aku tersiksa karena pendirianmu yang goyah!"

"Kumohon jangan paksakan kalau kamu memang tidak peduli padaku. Jangan paksakan kalau kamu memang tidak ingin tahu tentangku. Kumohon, Ichigo, jangan bersikap setengah-setengah, saat ini kamu ingin mengenalku, lalu esoknya bersikap seolah semua tentangku tidak penting untukmu, kemudian mulai lagi berusaha mengetahui segalanya pada diriku," mohonnya pelan, menatapku dengan berani, bisa kulihat itu dari matanya.

Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya. Sungguh, tidak sanggup.

"Aku tahu…sejak awal, kamu tidak suka kehadiranku dalam keluargamu, aku tahu itu, aku mengerti. Tapi…bukan begini caranya untuk mengusirku. Cukup katakan dengan lantang padaku bahwa kamu ingin aku enyah dari kehidupanmu, tidak perlu menahanku saat itu, lalu bertindak seolah kamu peduli, ingin mengenalku, bahkan jatuh cinta padaku yang pada akhirnya kamu bosan, berpikir lagi aku bukan urusanm," ujarnya makin lirih, "cukup katakan saja, dan…, tentu, aku akan pergi. Pasti."

Kudengar derap langkahnya pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku di situ mendengar semua keluhnya selama ini.

Aku telah salah, benar-benar salah.

Aku tidak sadar sikapku justru menyakitinya.

Saat ini, mungkin aku tidak butuh balasan perasaan yang sama darinya, yang kubutuhkan adalah dimaafkan.

_.

_.

Sial!

Rukia mungkin kecil tapi kecepatannya bergerak benar-benar melampaui standar atletik olimpiade.

Aku mengejarnya, tidak kutemukan dia di sepanjang jalan hingga stasiun.

Bahkan keberadaannya tidak kurasakan dalam gerombolan lalu-lalang manusia yang menaiki kereta.

Kereta itu, kereta terakhir hari ini.

Di mana?

Di mana Rukia?

Di ma-?

Sosoknya tertanggap oleh mataku, berdiri berpegangan pada salah satu tiang penyangga kabin kereta, berbalik menatap peron di sisi lain kereta.

Menerobos masuk pintu kereta yang nyaris tertutup, berdesakkan dengan penumpang lain.

Jarang sekali, kereta tengah malam begini penuh sesak.

Aku tidak peduli gerutu orang lain yang kutabrak.

Kuraih bahu Rukia, melingkarkan tanganku di depan dadanya, merengkuhnya erat dari belakang.

Napasku benar-benar sesak, entah karena berlari tadi, atau karena aku tidak siap ditolaknya.

Sebelum itu terjadi, kukatakan padanya, pelan. Kata yang tidak pernah kukatakan sebelum ini padanya...

"Maaf..."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Rukia saat itu, kutenggelamkan wajahku di tengkuknya, memohon dengan sangat dalam hati agar...permintaanku dikabulkan, agar...aku tidak mengucapkan kata itu lagi.

Kurasakan genggamannya di lenganku yang sedang mengikatnya. Rukia memegang erat, menarik kuat-kuat lengan pakaianku, seolah bertahan dari sesuatu.

Lalu kudengar pengakuan itu, "...aishiteru yo.."

**End of – Chap SEVEN**

**

* * *

**

Beginilah kejenuhan pada akhirnya…

Mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting pada saat genting.

Ah, tapi kalian, para pembaca, suka tidak dengan hasil penghianatan otakku ini?

**TERIMA KASIH** buat:

**aya-na rifa'i**(bagaimana? Aku update 'kan?); **sava kaladze**(semoga hatimu yang teriris sudah sembuh); **Azalea Yukiko**(aku update nih, dek); **master of bankai**(Makasih! Hihihi); **Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**(ya kayak gini nasibnya); **Zie-raInc0ol**(maap tidak bisa update cepat meski kau bunuh aku sekalipun); **bl3achtou4ro**(yah, begitulah); **Arlheaa**(knp ya?); **Ruki Yagami**(makasiiii…!); **So-chand cii Mio imutZ**(OH! Aku sdh tau kepanjangan ASAP); **girlinlightblue**(benarkah?); **aRaRaNcHa**(ini update. Maap ya lama); **Hinazuka Airin**(map tidak bisa update kilat); **Fun-Ny Chan**(Terima kasih banyaaakk); **Nuk4rcHAn**(kamu generasi alay kah?); **Kara**(makasi ya); **anonymous Reader**(iya iya, ini update); **dorami fil**(banyak2 terima kasih untukmu, dorami-chan); **yuuna hihara**(Ok!).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Bleach?

Hanya milik Tite Kubo!

**

* * *

Chapter 8: List of Complication of Complicated Things**

* * *

"Kenapa Ayah tidak melakukan sesuatu?" ujarku geram pada dokter di hadapannku ini, yang terkesan biasa saja kalau seorang anak perempuannya dibawa oleh kawanan aneh berjas hitam sesaat setelah upacara kelulusannya.

"Hmm?" aakhh! Lihat tampangnya! Sungguh biasa-biasa saja, sambil melahap ramennya yang masih hangat.

Sial!

"Rukia, Ayah. RUKIA!"

"Ah, tidak perlu khawatir, Ichigo. Dia dijemput beberapa orang dari keluarga Shiba untuk mengepas pakaian yang akan dikenakannya," jelas ayah santai. Tapi aku tidak.

Rukia menghilang dari jarak pandangku setelah terakhir kali aku melihatnya berfoto ria dengan teman-teman seangkatannya.

Aku mencarinya. Mencarinya ke setiap sudut sekolah saat itu, dan tiba-tiba saja kulihat Rukia dirangkul beberapa orang berjas hitam, masuk ke sebuah mobil keren nan mentereng. Kulihat dia menunduk saat orang-orang itu mempersilakan dirinya masuk mobil.

Apa-apaan ini?

Ayah tidak khawatir sedikit pun. Padahal biasanya, Rukia hilang dalam rumah saja, orang tua ini pasti mendadak kurang waras, tapi kenapa kali ini…

Oh, ya ampun, tolonglah …

Apapun yang terjadi dengannya…

.

.

- _Flashback_ -

Pernyaataan gila yang terlempar dari bibirnya kini memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang sinting.

Tidak seharusnya gadis mungil itu mengatakannya, dia sadar dan yakin Ichigo tidak tuli –meski kadang pura-pura tuli-, selirih apapun suara merdunya, Ichigo tetap mendengarnya.

'Aishiteru yo…,' kalimat gila, rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

Menyesal? Ya! YA!

Karena kini, di sini, Ichigo menatapnya dengan serius, tanpa satu kedipan mata pun.

"Hentikan," kata Rukia tenang, tegas, dan ketus. Ia sadar percuma membentak, menjerit, memekik pada lelaki di hadapannya saat ini, pria bodoh itu tidak akan bergeming.

"Apaya?" tanya anak jeruk itu pura-pura tolol.

"Tatapanmu itu, bodoh!" tegas dan memaksa, tapi percuma, Ichigo tetap melihatnya tanpa kedip.

Mau apa lagi? Rukia terpaksa membalas melototi yang-lebih-dari-saudara angkatnya itu.

Cukup lama, hingga…oh, ayolah…kornea mata mana yang tahan tidak dibasahi selama bermenit-menit.

"Uughh! Apa maumu, bocah?" tanya Rukia akhirnya, frustasi, mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Bagaimana tidak? Ichigo tetap menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun, tanpa melepas kurungannya pada gadis yang kini hanya bisa bersandar di pinggiran bak cuci piring.

"Dimaafkan," ujar Ichigo akhirnya, masih dengan tatapan serius.

"Kamu sudah mendapatkannya tadi," berusaha beranjak dari tempatnya kini, namun gagal, lelaki ini masih ngotot rupanya. Ada yang belum selesai.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin dengar," Ichigo memaksa.

"Dengar? Dengar apa?"

"Tentang hidupmu,"

"Tidak perlu. Bukan urusanmu,"

"Sekarang jadi urusanku karena aku ingin dimaafkan,"

"Sudahlah-"

"Rukia…," kini Ichigo benar-benar memohon.

Rukia membalas pandangannya, menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah …mencari keseriusan yang sungguh-sungguh dari Ichigo. Anak bodoh nan ngotot!

Rukia akhirnya menunduk, berharap dirinya diselubungi bata tebal ketika harus mengakui masa lalunya di hadapan Ichigo. Kemudian menghembuskan napas berat ke udara…dan…

"Aku…tidak pernah berada di panti asuhan tempat Ayah menjemputku sebelum mengajakku ke Karakura."

Ichigo terbelalak.

Tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini, ia tak ingin merusak suasana dengan komentarnya yang terkadang tidak cocok dengan keadaan. Dia menanti Rukia untuk melanjutkannya.

"Panti asuhan itu…aku melarikan diri dari sana sejak usiaku 9 tahun. Mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh menggarap sebuah panti asuhan untuk anak-anak terbuang seperti kami, aku dan Ashido."

Jadi, selama ini, itu kah alasan Rukia selalu terlihat dekat dengan Ashido Kano?

"Ashido diadopsi 1 tahun sebelumnya, untungnya. Karena kamu tahu, Ichigo, tempat itu hanya kamuflase untuk perdagangan manusia," Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit berani menatap Ichigo yang kini mengajaknya untuk duduk di lantai dapur, bersandar pada lemari es.

"Setiap bulan ada saja yang dari kami yang menghilang dan tidak pernah kulihat lagi. Tapi ketika ada keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi dengan cara yang normal, maka panti asuhan itu akan melaksanakannya. Seperti yang kubilang, kamuflase, penyamaran. Hingga suatu hari aku benar-benar takut jika hal yang sama menimpaku. Aku ...melarikan diri dari sana," Rukia berhenti. Memilin ujung pakaian yang digunakannya, ragu untuk meneruskan kisahnya.

"…enam tahun hidupku benar-benar tidak menentu. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal tetap, yah…bisa dibilang anak jalanan…," kemudian Rukia tersenyum, tawa garingnya itu benar-benar membuat Ichigo menatapnya tak habis pikir.

"Tidak banyak yang kuharapkan saat itu…," ungkapnya.

"Sampai…Kaien, bocah kaya raya, bertemu denganku. Dia mengajakku tinggal di kediaman Shiba. Kupikir, kenapa tidak, dia bukan orang jahat, aku menyetujuinya.

Aku tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kaien, tanpa sepengatuhuan keluarganya, terlibat bisnis semacam…perdagangan manusia."

"Belakangan, aku tidak sengaja mengetahuinya. Lagi, aku berusaha lari. Lari dari kebaikannya…lari dari perasaanku sendiri yang tanpa kusadari ...aku mulai menyukainya. Bahkan...saat ini, kurasa aku masih menyukainya,...sedikit."

Cemburu? Ya.

Ichigo mungkin saat itu dia merasa sedikit tersaingi, tahu bahwa seseorang yang disayanginya lebih dari teman ini ternyata menyukai orang lain.

Membuatnya frustasi dalam dunia kecilnya, bertanya hal-hal konyol yang dipaksakan untuk menjadi sebuah opini pribadi yang masuk akal.

"...dia tidak melepaskanku begitu saja. Hingga aku tahu bahwa seseorang datang ke panti asuhan itu, menanyakan diriku, berniat membawaku bersamanya. Ya…itu ayahmu, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengerti, diselipkan lengannya di bahu Rukia, merangkulnya hingga yang-bukan-kakaknya itu bersandar di pundaknya.

"Aku memohon padanya, Kaien, untuk membiarkanku pergi. Sebenarnya saat itu aku tidak peduli siapa Isshin-san, yang ada di kepalaku saat itu hanya pergi dari sana, ikut bersama orang tua itu, dan kembali mencari jalan untuk pergi dari keluarganya di saat yang tepat. Memiliki hidup sendiri…karena aku tidak akan mempercayai siapapun lagi seumur hidupku."

"Sesaat aku ragu…ketika Isshin-san mengatakan akan menjadikanku anaknya, memasukkanku dalam daftar keluarga besarnya. Entahlah, aku tidak percaya, tidak ingin percaya, sungguh tidak ingin percaya. Tapi di dalam sini, aku merasa tenang, ada sesuatu yang memintaku untuk percaya, sesuatu yang memksaku untuk tidak menutupi kalau aku senang," jelas Rukia sembari memegang dadanya.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap bisa menguatkan manusia rapuh itu. Ia tetap mendangar, menyadari dari kalimat ke kalimat hentak napas Rukia makin berat. Ia akan runtuh kapan saja.

Sesaat hening, hanya hembus napas mereka berdua yang memenuhi liang telinga, menggetarkan gendangnya.

"Ah…akhirnya. Kurasa, Isshin-san, ayah, tidak pernah berbohong…"

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya, kemudian mengantarkan senyum untuk Ichigo, membuat bocah badung keras kepala itu semakin merasa bersalah pada sikap angkernya selama ini.

"Konyol 'kan?" bisik Rukia nyaris tak terdengar, senyum masam mengembang di bibirnya, menerawang lampu neon langit-langit dapur itu.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Ichigo. Lebih tepat jika dia tidak punya kalimat sesuai untuk mengisi keheningan dari cerita itu. Ah, bukan sekedar cerita, tapi kenyataan lalu.

Rukia, ia punya lanjutan kisahnya.

Tetapi…dia simpan.

Ichigo tidak perlu tahu sejauh itu, begitu pikirnya.

Ichigo tidak ada hubungannya.

Biarlah begitu saja.

Sisanya ia yang akan tanggung sendiri. Rukia terlalu sayang pada keluarga ini, dan tidak ingin semuanya hancur hanya karena dirinya yang orang asing dan tetap akan menjadi asing.

End Of-_ Flashback _-

.

.

Harus kucari kemana diaaaaaa?

Mungkin jika dihitung dengan benar, langkah kaki bolak-balik macam mesin foto copy-ku ini sudah bisa mengantarku ke Tokyo. Entah berapa lama aku mondar-mandir di balik pintu kaca klinik ini, menunggu Rukia yang tak kunjung memberi _signal_ kepulangannya dengan selamat.

Dan, begitu kubalikkan badan ke luar untuk mengecek kembali untuk kesekian kalinya…setttaaannn!

Selalu saja, dia ini selalu membuatku henti jantung, henti napas, dan menghentikan hidup seketika itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Rukia, dia berdiri di depan klinik, di bawah neon menyala silau itu, tanpa mengetuk bahkan berinisiatif untuk mendorong pintu kaca itu dan masuk, dia hanya berdiri di situ, diam, dan menatapku tanpa ekspresi berarti. Sial! Aku benar-benar kaget!

"Bisa tidak sih kamu memberi salam? Beri signal? Beri tanda? 'Helloooww'. Jangan hanya berdiri di situ layaknya hantu kelaparan! Kamu berniat membuatku serangan jantung lalu mati muda, ha?" semburku ketika dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu itu, masuk.

"Bukannya bagus kalau mati muda? Masih tampan," pikirnya aku tidak dengar dia bergumam begitu, sembarangan saja dia ini kalau bicara.

Rukia, wajahnya pucat, lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tampak acak-acakan, tak karuan. Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya terakhir hari ini, Rukia melewatiku begitu saja, menghempaskan diri di kursi empuk di ruang tunggu klinik, masih di ruang yang sama.

Rukia, kenapa dengannya?

Dengan sebelah lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya, dia melambai padaku, tersenyum sendu. Segera saja kuhampiri, menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Rukia, terjadi sesuatukah?

Aku tidak tahu harus berucap apa, berbuat apa, ketika Rukia tiba-tiba memelukku, membenamkan kepalanya di pertautan leher dan bahuku.

Tangannya dingin, tangan yang menyentuhku itu begitu dingin, lembab, dan pucat.

Aku menggapainya, mencoba untuk menghangatkannya, tidak, tapi menenangkannya. Kurasa.

Lalu, Rukia bergumam, "…biar kuselesaikan. Maafkan aku."

Apa? Apa maksudnya?

"Selesaikan apa, Rukia?" tanyaku khawatir, entah kenapa.

Senyum, Rukia beranjak dari peraduan kami, berjalan pelan namun tak sanggup ku kejar, meninggalkanku terduduk di situ dengan ratusan tanda tanya.

_.

_.

Entah berapa jam setelah itu, aku terbangun dalam kamarku. Gelap.

Ponselku berdering.

Ketukan maut di pintu kamarku, keduanya membuatku sakit kepala.

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii! Mau ikut tidak? Ichi-nii!" Karin, dari suaranya bisa kutebak, dia sudah kehilangan 57% kesabarannya hanya dengan membombardir pintu itu dengan ketukannya, dan entah berapa lama dia memanggilku tanpa ada jawaban.

Kuraih ponselku, membukanya tanpa melihat siapa penelepon yang juga tak sabaran di seberang sana, sembari berdiri dari tempat tidur, dan membuka pintu kamarku sebelum menjadi serpihan serbuk gergaji.

"Halo?" ujarku asal, saat bersamaan membuka pintu, mendapati Karin yang ...apa itu? Rapi sekali pakaiannya.

"Ah! Onii-chan! Kenapa belum datang? Ayah dan aku sudah di tempat acara, menunggu Karin dan Onii-chan. Cepatlah!" suara Yuzu, terdengar buru-buru, di tempat ramai.

"Ichi-nii, berniat pergi atau tidak? Ruki-nee sudah di sana bersama Ayah dan Yuzu. Aku mau ke sana daripada Ayah meraung karena aku kurang berminat," celoteh Karin sambil berkacak pinggang dangan gaya angkuh khasnya, memandangku penuh tuntutan daripada ajakan.

Bingung.

"Tempat? Acara? Memangnya ada apa?" maaf, aku masih setengah pusing, sakit kepala, dan mengantuk, aku ketiduran tadi.

"Heeee?" pekik Yuzu di telepon, kaget rupanya, kakaknya ini seolah linglung.

Tapi ekspresi yang biasa saja kudapati dari Karin yang ada di hadapannku ini, "Ayolah, Ichi-nii. Tololnya ditunda dulu!" Duh, mulutnya, dari mana anak ini belajar?

"Ruki-nee malam ini akan bertunangan dengan pria aneh itu," jelas Karin bersamaan dengan Yuzu, "Nee-chan sekarang ini akan bertunangan!" jelas keduanya.

"APA?" pekikku seketika kepada dua adikku di tempat yang berbeda.

"Di-di-di mana?" lekas kuputuskan sambungan telepon dengan Yuzu, kemudian mengguncangkan Karin tanpa ampun.

"Aduh, Ichi-nii! Bergeraklah sekarang! Cepat!" perintah Karin padaku yang bingung. Seolah baru ditampar dengan pemukul kasur, dilempar anak gajah seberat dua ton, aku bergegas menuruni tangga, sekencang mungkin mencapai tempat terkutuk itu.

Aku tidak khawatir terlambat ikut pembukaan acaranya.

Aku tidak takut dimarahi karena tidak ikut acara penting keluarga.

Bukan, bukan untuk kepentingan seperti itu aku bergerak macam orang sinting seperti saat ini.

Rukia, aku tidak ingin dia kembali pada masa lalunya. Aku tidak mau dia tinggalkan aku untuk acara tidak penting apalagi dengan cara konyol seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku dari tadi, Karin?" tanyaku sembarangan, masih panik, sangat panik. Panik!

"Ichi-nii!" panggilnya. Spontan aku berbalik, dan hinggaplah sebuah jas hitam di kepalaku.

"Pakai itu! Setidaknya jangan permalukan aku di sana hanya karena tuduhan tidak bisa memberi sedikit sentuhan mode pada seorang kakak," wow, ucapan seperti itu jarang kudengar dari seorang Karin.

Ya, harus kuakui, aku pasti akan memalukan keluargaku –atau diusir satpam- jika datang ke sana hanya dengan celana jins dan kaos oblong. Kupakai jas itu, bergegas keluar rumah, diikuti Karin.

Akh! Aku bingung, panik.

"Karin! Tempatnya di mana?" tanyaku keras-keras.

"Karakura Grand Hotel' Hall," jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar santai? Biasa saja?

"Apa? Akh! Bagaimana caranya ke sana? Tidak akan sempat kalau jalan kaki, lari…akh!" frustasi. Tempat itu memang tidak jauh, tapi dalam keadaan darurat begini, berjalan, berlari dengan seorang adik perempuan tidak akan sempat. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri di sini.

Mereka akan memulai acaranya. Si Kein brengsek itu akan memulai acaranya.

Ayah atau Yuzu tidak tahu apapun. Menelepon, meminta mereka menghentikannya pun percuma.

"Rukia bodoh!"

Kuputuskan, "Karin, kamu tunggu di sini," aku sudah bersiap akan berlari ke Karakura Grand Hotel. Terkadang adik harus di kesampingkan dulu 'kan?

"Untuk apa? Naik ini saja, kita berdua bisa sampai bersamaan. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan peristiwa penting yang akan Ichi-nii lakukan," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Di sana, Karin memegang sebuah sepeda.

"Apa maksudmu dengan yang akan kulakukan?" tanyaku heran.

Karin mengangkat bahunya, tampang sombongnya itu, "Aku tidak buta seperti Ayah atau Yuzu."

"Karin…," semudah itukah dia membacanya?

"Cepatlah, Ichi-nii!" dan segera kuraih sepeda itu

Karin menyusul,berdiri pada pijakan kaki di belakangku.

"Pegangan, Karin," adikku itu menurut, bersemangat dengan sesuatu yang memacu adrenalin seperti ini. Dasar!

Sepeda lama itu melesat di jalanan Karakura seperti jalan serta trotoarnya itu adalah milik klan Kurosaki. Tiga kali melesat menerobos lampu merah, dua kali mendaki trotoar padat pejalan kaki, dan dua kali mendahului dua sedan BMW.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Kukayuh sepeda butut itu tanpa keluhan seperti biasanya. Napasku sesak, sesak hingga sakit kepalaku ini benar-benar akan membunuhku jika aku tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Banzaii..," desis Karin di belakangku.

Tidak lama kemudian, kumasuki area parkir Karakura Grand Hotel, melaju hingga pintu depan lobi. Berhenti di situ, Karin meloncat turun.

Kuhempaskan begitu saja sepeda itu, kemudian berlari menuju Hall. Beberapa petugas memanggilku, masalah sepeda atau masuk tanpa sopan, apalah, aku sedang tidak ingin peduli. Kuabaikan.

"Ichi-nii, lewat sini!" kuikuti komando Karin menuju pintu besar Hall itu.

Kudapati ruangan menyilaukan dengan segala kemegahan ada di sana. Entah berapa ratus orang yang menjadi undangan.

Oh, acara apa ini? Haruskah semeriah ini?

Jika tidak salah lihat, di barisan depan sana kulihat Ayah dan Yuzu. Bertepuk tangan dengan senyum bahagia.

Dan di atas panggung megah itu, berdirilah Rukia dan si brengsek itu.

Karin menghilang dari pantauanku, biarkan saja, dia terlalu licik untuk disakiti siapapun.

Aku menyeruak di antara para tamu, berusaha mencapai garis depan, dan menyeret Rukia pulang.

Tapi saat itulah seseorang di panggung sana berbicara di mikrofon, "Terima kasih telah hadir di acara membahagiakan ini. Sepertinya pasangan ini sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi tunangan, kita mulai saja pertukaran cincinnya, silakan, Tuan muda Shiba."

Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi prosesi konyol itu. Bahkan Ayah terlihat senang sekali.

O'o! Ini buruk.

Sial!

Sadarlah Ayah, Rukia memasuki kandang macaaann~!

Aku, dengan serampangan, naik panggung itu dari tempat yang seharusnya untuk naik.

"Ichigo!" panggil Ayah. Tidak kuhiraukan.

"Onii-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Onii-chan!" pekik Yuzu bingung. Kuabaikan.

Hampir saja aku mencapai tengah panggung, tempat dua orang itu berdiri, siap menghantam dua _bodyguard _Shiba yang kini menghalangi jalanku, tapi di sana seorang wanita, cantik, anggun dengan balutan busananya, berambut hitam menyeruak lebih dulu.

"Kau gila, Kaien," ujar wanita itu, kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Di sini ribut sekali, _plus_ dua _bodyguard_ ini …ribet banget!

"Miyako…," oh, jadi namanya Miyako. Cantik sekali…

Kulihat Rukia hanya terpaku di sana, menatap Miyako itu. Berusaha tetap tegar. Percayalah, dari yang kulihat dia bisa rubuh kapan saja.

"Miyako, kau datang...ah, syukurlah," Kaien mendekat pada wanita itu, si Miyako.

Situasi jadi ricuh, semua undangan yang ada di situ bergumam seperti lebah penuh tanya, saling berpandangan layaknya orang linglung.

"Jadi ini mainan barumu?" mainan? Rukia? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku yang selalu bertanya-tanya? Sial!

"Cukup, Kaien! Hentikan semua ini. Tidak cukupkah kau lakukan ini padaku saja? Jangan libatkan gadis itu," pinta Miyako tegas.

Sekuat, sekeras apapun wanita berusaha tegar, berusaha terlihat tegas, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah, menurutku sebagai laki-laki, usaha mereka sia-sia.

Miyako, lihat saja, dari matanya aku tahu dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk mengontrol rangsangan motorik yang memaksa sekujur tubuhnya untuk gemetar. Dari matanya, sedikit saja sentuhan dan air matanya akan mengguyur wajah cantik nan anggunnya.

"Ayolah, Miyako. Kalau tidak dengan cara seperti ini, kau tidak akan muncul di hadapanku saat ini," elak Kaien tidak peduli.

Oh, ada apa sebenarnya? Aku hanya bisa berdiri, terjepit, di antara dua _bodyguard_ super-duper-_bigger-_angker ini, sesenti saja mereka bergeser saling mendekat satu sama lain, maka remuklah semua igaku berikut paru-paruku.

"Inikah caramu untu-,"

"Ya! Ya, Miyako! Hanya ini caraku untuk membuatmu menampakkan diri, kembali menemuiku. Hanya ini caraku untuk membuat kesempatan untukku _minta maaf_ padamu. Dengan menyeret Rukia kesayangan_mu_ dalam urusan kita. Hanya ini caraku, Miyako," Kaien, tampaknya mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Heh, sudah kuduga dia tidak sesabar kelihatannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menggunakannya untuk membuatmu kembali. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarimu di mana lagi. Aku putus asa, Miyako..."

Miyako hanya terdiam ketika Kaien menunjuk Rukia yang seolah tidak percaya bahwa Miyako berada di hadapannya.

"Rukia...," kata Miyako.

Kurasa, yah hanya merasa, Rukia kenal Miyako, Miyako kenal Rukia, dan mereka punya kedekatan yang ...entahlah, sangat dekat?

"Dengar, Miyako. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak punya niat buruk pada Rukia. Aku memang memaksanya untuk melakukan ini semua. Aku memang mengancamnya...," Kaien jelas sekali ingin memperjelas semuanya. Tapi tampaknya Miyako tidak ingin dengar. Begitu pula aku, yang kuinginkan hanya menghajarnya hingga semua giginya rontok, hingga dia botak mendadak, hingga dia...ugh!

"….mengancamnya dengan semua hutang budinya padaku, dan pada Tuan Kurosaki."

Apa?

"CUKUP!" pekik Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Jangan katakan itu. Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Kaien. Untuk tidak mengungkapkan hal itu."

Tidak!

Lanjutkan Kaien. Setelah sekian banyak kalimatnya tidak kusukai, baru detik ini aku menyetujuinya utuk melanjutkannya.

"Tidak, Rukia. Sudah sampai di sini. Aku harus mengungkapkannya. Agar semua tahu kebenarannya. Agar...aku dimaafkan Miyako," tidak pernah kulihat pria itu memelas tak karuan di hadapan seseorang. Dia yang selalu tersenyum seolah bumi ini milik klan Shiba pemilik segala yang tak bisa dimiliki, kini tertunduk memohon pada seorang perempuan, Miyako.

"Miyako," ia memulai, mendekat pada Miyako yang menjauh, "aku tahu...Rukia yang kau anggap satu-satunya keluargamu di dunia ini, kugunakan sebagai umpan, mainan, hanya untuk kepentinganku. Aku tahu kau pasti akan lebih marah karena aku mencampuri kehidupan Rukia yang baru. Tapi...kumohon mengertilah...aku hanya ingin dimaafkan...," perlahan dia, Kaien, berlutut dihadapan Miyako yang tidak lagi sanggup mengekang air matanya, terisak di sana.

Rukia.

Menunduk dalam-dalam.

"...kumohon, maafkan aku...," kurasa inilah saatnya seorang begitu berharap, "...Miyako..kumohon cintailah aku lagi..."

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kedua _bodyguard_ itu telah melepaskanku dari pelukan maut nan mesra mereka. Yang kulakukan hanya menatap tanpa percaya apa yang terjadi di hadapanku, tanpa percaya kalimat yang kudengar, tanpa percaya bahwa sesungguhnya aku tak mengerti satupun topik yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau semua manusia, para undangan kongalomerat itu mulai ribut, sibuk dengan sesama mereka yang juga tidak mengerti –atau mengerti- yang terjadi saat ini.

Ukitake-san dan istrinya, kulihat, mereka berdua orang tua bingung yang makin bingung, sama seperti ayah yang ada di dekat situ.

"Miyako-chan...," kata Rukia pelan, namun sanggup membuyarkan atmosfer berat di atas _Hall_ ini.

"…aku sama sekali tidak keberatan bahwa aku hanya alat. Alat agar Kaien bertemu denganmu, hanya alat yang sama sekali tidak ada artinya setelah ini. Kumohon jangan membencinya karena hal yang dia lakukan padaku, pada Ashido, dan pada yang lainnya. Kumohon percayalah padanya kali ini. Kumohon jangan menolak perasaanmu lagi hanya karena kau merasa menghianati kami saat itu."

Segera setelah kalimat permohonannya itu, Rukia membungkuk pada Miyako, seolah berharap, benar-benar berharap, Miyako menerima permohonannya. Tersenyum sekilas pada Ukitake-san dan seluruh keluarga Shiba yang ada di situ, lalu berjalan capat ke arah pintu Hall, ia keluar.

_.

_.

Kukejar Rukia.

Seperti biasa, jalan maupun lari, si pendek itu cepat sekali.

Aku hanya mengikuti insting, berjalan cepat, buru-buru untuk menemukannya, mengantisipasi kalau saja Rukia berniat bunuh diri. Ah, pemikiran ekstrim.

Kutapaki trotoar jalanan ramai itu, hingga, kulihat dia terengah-engah di halte bis yang tidak bisa di bilang dekat dengan tempat kami berada tadi.

"Apa lagi, Ichigo?" sergahnya galak, selangkah aku mendekatinya.

Aku sedang tidak ingin cari masalah, atau berdebat hal-hal sepele saat ini.

Aku hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya?

Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang belum dikatakan.

Aku hanya lekat menatapnya.

"Baiklah," ujarnya kemudian, lebih tenang, setelah napasnya berhembus dengan layak, "…aku memang melakukan semua itu karena hutang."

"Apa-apan, Rukia? Hutang apa? Omong kosong!" mendadak aku merasa alasan itu konyol, bodoh, dan TOLOL.

"Kamu tidak akan mengerti, Ichigo!"

"Ya! Aku tidak mengerti, karena seseorang tidak membuatku mengerti! Karena seseorang mengira dirinya mampu menyelesaikan segalanya sendiri! Karena seseorang menyembunyikan inti dari cerita aneh yang dia ceritakan padaku!" aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak pada Rukia. Tapi semua ketidakmengertianku ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Apa yang bisa kamu mengerti, hah?" suaranya tak kalah keras denganku.

Ini di pinggir jalan. Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu memalukan kalau cek-cok di sini. Tapi peduli apa? Aku butuh penjelasan! Saat ini dan di SINI !

"Mengerti kalau ayahmu mengambilku dari Sapporo dengan hampir seluruh uangnya yang seharusnya hanya untuk keluarganya, anak-anaknya? Mengerti kalau ayahmu merelakan penelitiannya di rumah sakit Karakura harus diklaim sebagai hasil penelitian klan Shiba di Nagasaki? Mengerti kalau aku menolak semua tawaran si brengsek Kaien itu ...," teriaknya lelah, terengah-engah, tidak sanggup melanjutkan.

Aku tidak pernah tahu itu.

"...aku tidak sanggup menolak, Ichigo. Ayahmu…memberi segalanya untuk Shiba, hanya untuk menyanggupi wasiat ibumu, mengambilku kembali, menjadikanku bagian dari keluarganya. Isshin-san memberikan semuanya, Ichigo. Semua."

Rukia merosot lemas di tiang penyangga halte itu. Terduduk tak berdaya lagi untuk membuatnya berdiri.

Semua yang ada pada dirinya tampak lusuh.

Semua yang ada pada dirinya tampak runyam.

Seperti hari ini.

Sakit kepalaku masih terasa membunuh dari dalam.

Aku mendongak ke langit malam musim semi dengan serpihan awan-awan tipis keparat yang menghalangi hamparan hitam yang begitu tinggi.

Kuhembuskan semuanya, seolah menghembuskan seluruh udara dalam paru-paruku, berharap dengan begitu semua kerumitan ini bisa keluar bersamaan dengan partikel CO2 sekaligus uap airnya. Mustahil.

Hembusan angin awal musim semi tak lagi terasa menusuk untukku, untuk kami berdua. Ini terlalu rumit.

Sungguh, tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku bahwa untuk menjadi bagian dari satu keluarga perlu sejumlah 'harga' yang harus di'bayar' dan kemudian perlu sejumlah 'ikhlas' dan 'pengorbanan' untuk membalasnya.

Membalas semua yang dia terima, itukah alasannya? Membayar hutang budi katanya?

"Aku tidak sanggup melihat kalian hancur."

Tidakkah dia berpikir, kami akan lebih hancur melihatnya seperti ini? Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan? Melepaskan sesuatu yang menjadi angannya? Kami?

Kami, aku, akan lebih hancur, Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau keluargamu kehilangan semua yang mereka miliki."

Tidakkah dia tahu, dengan tindakan konyolnya itu, kami juga akan kehilangan yang kami miliki? Kehilanganmu?

Kami, aku, akan kehilangan kamu, Rukia.

"Jadi, kulakukan semua itu, menjadi alat agar Miyako-chan kembali pada Kaien, meski aku sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi sejak menjadi Kurosaki, meski jika semua ini gagal aku tetap dalam sandiwara buatan itu. Dengan begitu, hidup kalian akan berjalan seperti biasa, seperti saat sebelum …aku datang."

Haruskah seperti itu? Menyelesaikannya dengan caramu sendiri? Menjerumuskan dirimu sendiri untuk pengorbanan yang tidak masuk akal?

Oh, ya Tuhan.

Aku tidak mengira ada manusia seperti itu.

Aku tidak tahu tindakan bodoh apa lagi yang bisa di lakukan gadis 19 tahun di hadapanku ini hanya untuk kepentingan orang lain.

Kutarik Rukia berdiri, memaksa kedua kakinya untuk kembali menopang berat tubuhnya.

Lalu, menghempaskannya dalam dekapanku.

Dia, yang dalam eratnya dakapanku ini, kemudian bergumam, "aku menyadarinya, Ichigo. Sejak awal. Aku tidak akan memiliki apa pun, tidak keluargamu, tidak juga kamu."

"Yuzu akan menangis tak karuan kalau tahu yang sebenarnya," ujarku padanya yang masih memelukku.

"Aku tidak berniat bertemu dengannya setelah malam ini. Tenang saja," apa?

Kulepaskan dia, mencengkram kedua lengannya, "aku berniat pergi, Ichigo. Seperti rencanaku dulu. Aku tidak bisa bertemu ayahmu setelah semua ini."

"Bagaimana denganku? Kamu gila, Rukia," pekikku tanpa peduli beberapa manusia pejalan kaki kurang kerjaan itu melotot, menguping, berdengung, dan mencibir pada kami.

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja," jawabnya pelan.

Oh, tolonglah. Jangan berikan aku senyum itu, Rukia.

"Seenaknya! Aku menyukaimu, lalu kalau kamu pergi-."

"Ssst! Itu juga, diakhiri saja. Aku terlalu tidak tahu diri kalau sampai menyukai anak seseorang yang sudah begitu berjasa padaku."

Aaakhh! Kenapa semua perempuan begitu sulit dimengerti?

Apa semua spesies dengan kromosom XX ini selalu membuat masalah mudah menjadi rumit?

Kuraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian menyeretnya jalan bersamaku, menuju rumah.

"Cukup omong kosongnya, Rukia! Kita pulang!"

"Ichigo!"

"Apa?" mendadak aku berbalik padanya, menghentikan langkah sesaat.

"Ki-,"

"Kita, KAMU, bahkan belum mencobanya, Rukia. Setelah ini, aku yang akan bicara. Dan KAMU diam saja, turuti aku!" semburku begitu saja. Dia ini, membuat kepalaku lebih sakit.

Tanpa banyak ucap lagi, Rukia, mengikutiku.

Masih kugenggam aman tangannya, erat.

Aku tahu ini aksi nekat.

Aku tahu ayah akan banyak bertanya, mengomel, bahkan mungkin menamparku lagi.

Tapi tidak ada cara lain, mempertahankan Rukia, selain membawa 'semua'nya di hadapan ayah.

Ah, terkadang aku menyesal hanya punya satu orang tua.

**End of – Chap EIGHT**

* * *

Hmm…terkesan dibuat-buat, dan tidak masuk akal 'kan? Maaf, mengecewakan.

Besok UAS dan malam ini saya mengetik fanfiction, benar-benar cari mati.

Ah, ingin rasanya mengundurkan diri dari tempat ^&%# itu. *abaikan.

Tapi, **THANKS** buat _fanfic-freak_ yang sudah membaca, me-review, bahkan memasukkan fic ini dalam kolom _favorite_-nya. Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH banyak~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Bleach?

Hanya milik Tite Kubo!

* * *

This chapter is special for Rukianonymous

I'm sorry 'coz make you intoxication

and Thank you…

* * *

**Chapter 9: Choice; Sorry or Sorry ?**

* * *

"Ichigo…"

"Ichigo," celetuknya untuk kesekian juta kali padaku.

"Rukia, kamu tidak punya kata lain untuk diucapkan?" tandasku bosan.

"Ichigo?"

"Hisshh, hentikan memanggil namaku berulang kali seperti itu. Aku makin gugup! Sialan."

Sudah lima menit aku dan Rukia berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Tapi tak jua satu di antara kami yang berani menarik pintu itu membuka.

Rukia yang menyebut namaku tiap 5 langkah menuju rumah, seolah memintaku berbalik, dan mengantarnya ke stasiun terdekat untuk pergi, makin membuatku sakit kepala. Dia ini jagonya membuat orang berkeringat dingin, bahkan ngeri untuk masuk rumah dan bicara pada orangtua sendiri.

Masih kugenggam tangannya. Tak memberi sedetik kesempatan pun untuknya melarikan diri. Rasanya kram melakukan ini sejak tadi. Tanganku, entah tangannya, yang mulai terasa lengket dan tidak nyaman saling pegang, membuatku meregangkannya, membuat celah, setidaknya sejenak.

Tapi dasar pembangkang.

Rukia berusaha meloloskan tangannya, terselip begitu saja dari jemariku.

Ha!

Kuraih kembali sebelum terlambat.

".-ki-a," tandasku ganas, memandang lekat matanya yang seolah tak percaya akan sesuatu.

.

Baiklah.

Ini saatnya.

Untuk apa pikir-pikir lagi. Masuk, dan katakan pada Ayah bahwa kami-

.

Sesaat pintu itu nyaris kubuka, lengan ini menadadak berat.

Lagi, Rukia menghalanginya. Mencengkram erat lenganku, menarik lengan pakaianku, membenamkan jemarinya hingga tersembunyi di balik kerutan kain tak karuan itu.

"Ichigo," sergahnya, tegas, menatapku tak goyah.

.

Tidak satu pun kata yang kulontarkan padanya. Sengaja.

Hanya menatapnya, menunggu apa yang membuatnya kembali ragu? Takut? Resah?

"Ki-, hentikan saja. Kumohon. I- Ini terlalu jauh, Ichigo."

Kuabaikan.

Kembali, kutarik daun pintu itu membuka. Tak banyak.

Memberi ijin cahaya lampu menyelip keluar dari dalam.

.

"ICHIGO!" desaknya untuk mundur makin menjadi.

"Sudah terlanjur jauh, Rukia. Selesaikan saja," rasanya; ingin kuseret dia tanpa adat. Benar-benar membuatku nyaris terbawa arus kegalauannya.

Kebaskan tangannya, yang kuyakini kaku karena dingin, aku juga kedinginan. Mari masuk dan hangatkan diri.

Melangkah maju, menarik pintu itu lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Tapi tarikan gadis pendek ini lebih kuat, yah walau sudah terbuka cukup lebar, aku gagal masuk.

Menarikku kembali selangkah menjauhi pintu, mencengkram dua lengan atasku, memaksakan agar aku menatapnya agar dia juga menatapku, tanpa ampun.

"Apa lagi?" desisku makin tak sabar.

Matanya menatapku, tajam.

Napasnya bisa kudengar, terengah-engah, entah efek fisiologis karena kedinginan lalu dia hiperventilasi atau …gadis sok kuat ini juga merasakan degup jantung tak karuan karena dia juga resah sama sepertiku, gugup dan nyaris gila?

Aku tidak tahu yang mana.

Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa bergerak kalau dia memegangku seperti mau mati begini.

"Lepas, Rukia. Ki-," ujarku pelan, berusaha keluar dari tatapan indahnya yang benar-benar membuat siapapun yang menatapnya membeku di tempat.

"Kamu gila, Ichigo!" tandasnya kejam, "hentikan! Kubilang hentikan kekonyolanmu ini!" perintahnya terdengar ganas dan marah. Lihat saja wajahnya.

.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ha?" aku juga tidak mau kalah untuk...terlihat marah?

"Sudah kukatakan aku yang akan bicara, kamu diam saja. Kalaupun nanti ini semua terlihat salah, pasti aku yang akan dipersalahkan."

"Sadarlah, Ichigo. Semua ini..ini-," bingung, itu yang terdengar darinya.

"Takut apa kamu ini?" aku makin gerah dengan sikap anehnya ini. shh!

"Takut apa? Masih tanya? Takut keluargamu hancur hanya karena orang asing sepertiku, takut semua yang kudapatkan dari keluargamu hanya akan berakhir sebagai hal yang buruk, mengenangku sebagai hal paling buruk yang pernah ada dalam sejarah mereka, dan takut kalau kamu akan menyesal melakukan semua ini sementara kamu bisa memilih jutaan yang lebih baik dariku!"

"Lalu aku? Aku juga takut ke-."

"Berhenti berkata konyol seperti itu!"

"Tapi kamu menghalangi hak ku untuk menyukai lawan jenis yang kupilih!"

"Pilih yang lain!"

"Pilih yang lain? Kamu benar-benar menghalangi hak asasi orang lain tahu!"

"Aku juga punya hak untuk memutuskan. Aku juga terlibat dalam masalah sialan ini! Dengar? Aku juga! Bukan cuma kamu!"

"Keras kepala! Untuk itu kita melakukan ini."

"Tapi aku menolak!"

"Aku memaksamu, Kurosaki Rukia!"

.

"Apa-apan kalian berdua?"

Oh? Begitu nyaringnya kah raungan kami berdua tadi?

Sampai-sampai yang ingin kutemui sejak 5 jam terakhir ini akhirnya muncul dihadapanku, karena bosan menunggu (?).

Lihat saja, tidak hanya Ayah yang celingukan menjulurkan kepala dari balik pintu, tapi juga Yuzu. Karin? Pasti tidak begitu tertarik.

_.

Bagaimana kalau aku mendadak bisu?

Padahal, sekilas tadi aku berharap mendadak tuli.

Kalau ayah murka, setidaknya tidak perlu kudengar.

"Kalian berdua dari mana saja? Sudah malam begini. Makanlah dulu sebelum pergi tidur."

Apa?

Tidak bisa begitu, Yah.

"Ayah, aku-"

Belum juga lengkap, sudah dicegah.

Menarikku berbalik menuju arah tangga, Rukia tidak akan membiarkanku bicara pada ayah dengan mudah malam ini.

"Hm?" ekspresinya saja mengatakan ayahku ini tertarik mendengarkanku barang sejenak.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ayah. Kami akan makan dan tidur," ujar nona keras kepala ini, berdalih.

"Ada, Ayah," kataku jujur.

"Tidak ada," sorot matanya spontan mencungkil keluar kedua bola mataku.

"Ada," meski bola mataku terjungkal keluar, aku akan ….yah hanya ingin tahu pendapat orang tua yang tak ada 5 meter di depanku ini, tentang hal tabu yang akan kunyatakan. Ah, bahkan aku berharap lebih dari sekedar pendapat standar. Aku, sungguh, berharap lebih.

Memelototi kami berdua dengan heran, ujar dokter itu polos, "kalian …makin akrab ya."

Ooh ho ho ho, lebih dari sekedar kerukunan dengan saudara angkat, Ayah.

.

Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur.

Tidak boleh.

Ini masalah pamor sebagai lelaki.

Tidak mungkin diriku ini dengan mudah mundur setelah berkoar sepanjang jalan macam orang gila, hanya karena seorang gadis bengis yang menggelayut berat pada lenganku, seolah menarikku ikut bersamanya tenggelam dalam lantai kayu yang kami pijak ini dan kemudian bangkit kembali tiga jam setelah matahari terbit keesokan hari.

Aku tidak berencana demikian.

Tidak sama sekali.

"Ayah," sergahku cepat, _to__the__point_ saja begitu ayahku memberi respon baik dengan mimiknya, "…sebenarnya…i-ini, tentang Rukia dan-"

"Baiklah…," apa? Baiklah? Secepat itu kah? Kalimatku bahkan belum masuk inti.

Kepalaku mendadak ringan, "…Ba-baiklah? Jadi,…jadi Ayah…"

Rukia, mengangkat wajah yang sedari tadi ditekuknya rapi-rapi, terbelalak tak percaya, menatap ayah angkatnya tak ragu.

"…apa?" pekiknya lirih.

Kelihatan, dan aku hafal, juga tahu bahwa kini orang tua tunggalku itu menunda menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaanya di klinik. Ia malah berbalik, menyamankan diri dengan menarik salah satu kursi makan dari persinggahannya, kemudian mendudukinya lelah.

.

Ah, klinik bisa menunggu.

.

Lelah.

Dan entah ada hal lain yang tidak kutahu, tersirat transparan sendu pada wajahnya yang tidak pernah kusadari, kini, semakin tua, rapuh.

Ayah.

Seseorang yang selama ini kukira adalah satu-satunya pria yang akan mengahabiskan sisa usianya dalam energika kegembiraan konyol, sekarang terduduk di situ, di depanku, lesu.

Tanpa menatap kami yang membatu tak karuan di hadapannya, ayah bilang, "…baiklah, ayah sudah memutuskan untuk secara hukum, benar-benar mengangkat Rukia sebagai anak yang sah di keluarga ini."

TOLOL!

Inilah maskud 'baiklah…' yang tadi.

Sial!

.

Kalau tadi kepalaku ini rasanya ringan, kali ini berbeda.

Rasanya, seolah massa otot jantungku bertambah, mendadak membesar, seakan dapat donor transplantasi jantung kingkong.

Sensasinya, rongga toraks-ku ini remuk, dan membiarkan jantung itu tergelincir ramai menyesak ruang kosong dalam perut.

"Ku-kupikir ..kupikir, Ayah-," serak, kalimatku lagi-lagi tak diijinkan tuntas.

"Ya..," ujar ayah segera, "..kalian, Yuzu dan Karin juga, pasti mengira Ayah sudah mengadopsi Rukia dengan legal," bukaaaannn! Bukan itu maksudku tadi!

Aku hanya menjerit sunyi dalam hati, saat ayah memutuskan menatap Rukia yang entah bagaimana perasaannya.

"Tapi," lanjutnya, "...baru hari ini aku berani untuk benar-benar melakukannya, setelah semua yang kau alami hari ini, Nak."

"Ayah..," ternganga, yang entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, hanya itu yang sanggup terselip keluar dari mulut Rukia setelah bermenit-menit membisu, tak lagi memegangi lenganku. Kukira dia berencana memegangnya terus sampai ada tanda-tanda retak tulang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan lagi. Kalian berdua, kau Ichigo, Ayah rasa kau sudah mempelajarinya sendiri dari kejadian tadi bagaimana keadaan Rukia, keadaan Ayahmu ini," suaranya saja lesu begitu, aku bahkan tidak ingin melihatnya. Kupalingkan wajah sengak ini ke tempat lain, ke mana pun asal tidak berpandangan dengan Ayah.

"Mungkin, akan ada beberapa kompensasi yang harus ayah selesaikan dengan perusahaan Shiba. Yah…kalian tahu, masalah kontrak kerjasama penelitian itu. Untuk beberapa saat mungkin akan ada banyak pengeluaran. Begitulah. Ayah harap kalian bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu banyak jajan. Huff..Baiklah," kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya, hendak kembali ke klinik.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang kupikirkan saat itu…

"Aku mencintai Rukia, Ayah."

Sudah kukatakan, tidak banyak yang kupikirkan saat itu.

"Aku mencintainya. Sebagai lelaki aku mencintainya. Bukan seperti yang Ayah pikirkan selama ini."

Perlahan, dan ragu Ayah menunda langkahnya, berbalik menatapku setengah bingung, setengah …entahlah.

Ayah pasti tahu maksudku.

Ia pasti mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?" bah! Ternyata tidak mengerti.

Apa yang kurang jelas dari kalimatku tadi?

Yang kumaksud persis seperti yang kuucapkan tadi.

Apa lagi?

Aku tertunduk, resah.

Buru-buru mengangkat muka, sekali lagi mencoba.

"Ma-maksudku…Rukia, ah, aku tidak setuju ka-kalau Rukia resmi sebagai anak di keluarga ini. Aku tidak mau dia jadi kakakku."

"A-?"

"Aku menyukainya, Ayah. Jatuh hati padanya. Ku-kumohon…"

Permohonanku bahkan tidak selesai.

Tangannya yang tanpa sadar kugenggam erat, mendadak memaksa lepaskan diri.

"Sa-, Rukia!" pekikku pelan, ketika ia lepas begitu saja.

.

Rukia.

Merosot rendah, hingga lututnya menghantam lantai kayu keras ini.

Berlutut, tepat di hadapan ayahku.

Dan menunduk dalam.

"Kurosaki-san…," suaranya lirih, tertuju pada Ayahku.

.

"Maaf… Maaf karena aku telah datang dalam keluargamu. Maaf karena kedatanganku hanya membuat runyam kehidupan keluargamu. Maaf karena kehadiranku telah membuatmu harus kesusahan seperti sekarang ini, kau harus menanggung satu beban kehidupan orang asing di keluargamu, menanggung malu akibat ulah orang asing itu, dan sekarang menanggung jutaan yen untuk perusahaan Shiba ...hanya karena orang asing keparat itu yang tak lain adalah aku..."

"Aku...orang asing, yang bukan keluargamu, aku yang hanya sampah, yang sudah menerima segalanya darimu, dari keluargamu, kini...bahkan telah lancang, tidak tahu diri...berani ...," suaranya kian pelan, kian tak terdengar, deru napasnya makin kencang, dan makin tertunduk kian dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian runyam...ditambah air mata.

.

Aku mengenal Rukia.

Dia bukan seseorang yang akan menangis dengan mudah, untuk urusan-urusan sepele yang tidak masuk akal.

Dia juga bukan tipe yang akan menangis untuk mencari simpati orang lain.

Dia tidak akan menangis untuk merendahkan dirinya.

.

Tapi, aku tahu, hanya tahu, bahwa kini dia benar-benar menangis.

.

"Bangun, Rukia. Berdiri…," ujarku pelan, masih berdiri, tak sanggup melihatnya begitu.

Tubuhnya kini gemetar, goyah, siap untuk rubuh kapan saja.

Rukia, tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

.

"Ma-maaf…," ia tersendat, " maaf. Maafkan aku…maafkan aku … maaf aku tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu malu, tidak tahu terima kasih pada Anda, Kurosaki-san."

"Maaf, maaf aku …telah lancang …lancang …dengan berani menginginkan anak kandungmu…berarti lebih dari sekedar saudara untukku. Maaf, aku sudah lancang…menginginkan anak sulungmu…untuk menyukaiku. Maafkan aku sudah menginginkan Ichigo untuk membalas perasaanku. Maafkan aku sudah memaksanya, menyeretnya dalam perasaan konyol ini, Kurosaki-san."

.

Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Sungguh.

.

"Ma-maafkan akuu…Ku-Kurosa-saki-saan..n," dan ia terisak, sejadi-jadinya.

Terisak yang baru pernah kulihat.

Terisak yang lebih parah dari yang Yuzu lakukan.

Terisak yang tidak pernah terjadi di rumah ini.

Terisak yang tidak pernah kusangka bisa terjadi pada seorang Rukia.

.

Dia, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ku-kumoh-hon...kumoh-hon, i-ini bukan salah Ichigo. Bu-bukan Ich-chigo. Ku-Kurosaki-saan, ini salahku. Semua i-ni salah-hku. Kurosaki-i-san. Kumohon... u-sir saja aku..."

Tangisnya mengalahkan semua yang dia ucapkan.

Tak begitu jelas di telingaku.

Rukia terus saja berucap, yang malah terdengar menggumam, di sela tangisnya yang makin keras, di antara usahanya menahan diri agar tak bergetar lebih kencang, di setiap tarikan napasnya untuk kembali terisak pilu.

.

"Usir sa-saja aku. A-ku harus ditendang kel-keluar dari rumah i-ni. A-aku pan-tas di jalanan. K-Kurosaki-san...u-usir.., ku-kumo-kumohonn.."

Dan sesaat dia hendak lebih merendahkan diri dari dirinya yang sekarang di hadapan kaki ayah dengan derai air matanya, saat itu lah kukira ayah juga tidak sanggup untuk merasa lebih tinggi dari dirinya yang sekarang.

.

Ayah menunduk, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan semi-anak angkat kesayangannya, meraih bahu mungil gadis itu, mendekapnya dalam pelukan seorang _ayah_.

"Rukia, Nak..."

"Ku-Kurosaki-san..," masih menangis, malah terdengar makin ngilu.

"Sudah. Sudah, Nak. Rukia. Tidak ada yang menganggapmu asing di rumah ini. Kalaupun ada yang membuatmu merasa layak di jalanan, yang patut merasa bersalah adalah kami, aku dan Masaki. Kami melupakanmu saat itu, meninggalkanmu sendirian di Sapporo saat kami sudah mengakuimu sebagai anak. Karena itu, yang terjadi setelah kedatanganmu adalah urusan kita bersama, bukan salahmu, Rukia. Bukan."

.

Tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendengar ayah bicara seperti itu padaku, Karin, atau Yuzu. Bahkan ketika hari-hari kelabu saat ibu meninggal.

Selama ini ayah hanya akan bersikap konyol, mengatakan hal-hal di luar kemampuan pikir manusia waras ketika sampai pada saat-saat yang sentimental.

Berbeda. Saat ini entahlah, hanya berbeda.

.

"Ta-tapi, Kurosaki-san, aku-"

Melonggarkan pelukkan sayangnya pada Rukia, ayah kembali meyakinkan.

"Jangan merasa menyesal telah datang kemari, Masaki, dan aku lah yang harus meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan kami, ya."

Rukia menggeleng, dalam tangisnya.

Kembali menundukkan wajahnya, terduduk lesu, tak sanggup lagi menopang dirinya dengan berlutut.

"Kau tidak memaksa siapapun di sini untuk membalas perasaanmu, Rukia. Kami semua menyayangimu. Ayah menyayangimu, Rukia."

Kurasa, tepukkan lembut tangan ayah di kepalanya bermaksud agar Rukia lega, dan perlahan menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, makin kencang.

"K-kurosaki-saaann..."

"Ayo. Ayo, Rukia. Panggilanmu itu terdengar seperti ayahmu ini om-om genit. Berhenti memanggil ayah seperti itu," masih sempat pasang tampang merajuk menjijikan begitu di depan orang menangis, kata ayah sembari mengelus kepala gadis ketiga di keluarganya.

Mengangkat muka sembabnya yang tak karuan, "..hiks..A-ayah," melihat cengiran kambing khas Kurosaki Isshin, sekali lagi derai air matanya makin deras, "...Ayaahh.."

.

Aku ...seperti orang tolol.

Tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu.

Keadaan memang makin tenang, suasana makin senyap.

Tapi denyut nadiku seakan lenyap.

.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memang punya perasaan yang seperti itu, berkas-berkas itu sepertinya tidak diperlukan lagi, ayah rasa."

Ayah bangkit dan hendak merobek beberapa lembar kertas seperti formulir. Tapi…

"Ja-jangan, Yah," celetuk Rukia serak.

"Eh? Bukankah kau dan Ichigo…," ayah bingung.

Aku juga bingung.

.

Kami hanya menatapnya, menunggu penjelasan darinya, yang lebih detil.

"Aku, aku …selama ini yang kuinginkan adalah memiliki keluarga, dan sekarang aku punya kesempatan mendapatkannya, jadi kumohon, berkas-berkas adopsi itu masih kubutuhkan. Kalau …ayah masih memberiku kesempatan."

.

APA?

"Rukia, bu- bu-," gagapku kambuh.

Dia bahkan tidak menatapku sekerlingan pun.

"Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari Kurosaki yang sesungguhnya," ujarnya mantap pada ayahku.

"O-oh, ba-," sebelum 'baiklah' yang kesekian kalinya dari mulut ayahku meluncur, harus kucegah.

"Sa-sabar, Yah!" menghadangnya tepat waktu.

.

Kutatap Rukia penuh tanya.

Apa yang ada dipikiran perempuan sinting ini?

Semuanya sudah terlanjur jauh. Ayah sudah tahu. Bahkan tak ada tanda larangan.

Kita berdua sudah sejauh ini.

Lalu, lalu...

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia?" tanyaku mendesak.

Tak ada jawaban darinya, tatapannya terakomodasi ringan, jauh ke depan. Seolah tak menganggapku ada, dan menatapnya butuh jawaban.

"Rukia!" desisku makin tak sabar.

.

Ayah melangkah pergi dari situ.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Rukia. Apapun pilihanmu, pilihan kalian berdua, apapun itu, kalian tetap milik orang tua ini."

Dan …ayah pun berlalu, meninggalkan aku dan Rukia sinting ini sendiri.

.

Kuraih lengannya, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"Katakan padaku apa maksudmu tadi?" aku tidak bisa kalau tidak memaksa seperti ini.

Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang kutangkap darinya saat dia menggeser pandangannya tepat ke arahku.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaan sesaat seperti ini, Ichigo. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sudah jelas," katanya datar.

"Kamu ini kenapa, Rukia? Jadi menurutmu perasaan ini, ...menurutmu, aku tidak jelas? Begitu?" aku tidak percaya dengan manusia ini.

Menggeleng, "...labil. Kukira."

.

Apa-apaan?

Semuanya akan sama saja, apa pun pilihannya.

Bukankah begitu?

Dia akan tetap di sini, di keluarga ini, jika...jika dia memilih untuk mengikuti ...

"Akan berbeda, Ichigo," ujarnya pelan.

Terkadang, yah hanya terkadang, aku merasa Rukia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Seakan dia punya indera keenam.

"Situasi dan rasanya akan berbeda jika aku memilih untuk tetap menjadi Rukia saja. Alasanku di sini akan menjadi seperti kekasihmu yang gelandangan dan menumpang tinggal bersamamu," jelasnya, "...sedangkan yang kuharapkan selama ini adalah menjadi bagian dari sebuah keluarga, segera, secepatnya. Bukan menjadi perempuan yang menunggumu entah hingga kapan untuk benar-benar serius."

.

Jengkel!

"Kamu kira aku tidak serius? Aku serius, Rukia!"

"Terlalu idealis kalau kamu, aku, menyatakan perasaan ini serius untuk saat ini. Bagaimana kalau besok ada orang yang lebih baik untukmu daripada aku? Bagaimana kalau dialah yang benar-benar sesuai untuk hatimu? Saat itu kamu hanya akan memperkeruh perasaanmu sendiri, Ichigo."

.

Paparannya benar-benar membuatku mual.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi.

Aku lelah.

Lelah meyakinkannya.

Lelah telah sia-sia sampai di sini.

Menyesal adalah nama untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

.

Aku tidak ingin berdebat apa pun lagi.

Terserah.

Kujatuhkan tubuh remuk ini di atas kursi keras yang ada situ.

Menyembunyikan kepalaku dalam timbunan lengan kaku di atas meja makan.

Terserah padamu, Rukia.

.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ichigo."

Tidak kuberi respon sedikitpun.

Aku tahu dia akan melangkah pergi dari dekatku.

.

"Maaf..."

Dan masih kudengar suara paraunya sebelum dentum langkahnya sayup menjauh.

.

Aku tidak akan selelah ini kalau saja pada akhirnya kami kembali ke titik awal.

Titik pertemuan kami.

Saudara.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bergeser.

Tidak ada yang berpindah.

Hukum perpindahan fisika tidak berlaku saat ini.

Titik A tidak kemana-mana.

Titik B tetap pada tempatnya.

Titik A kembali ke A.

Titik B kembali ke B.

Tidak ada garis, hanya titik.

.

.

"...menyebalkan."

* * *

**End of – Chap NINE**

* * *

**Thus, the Sorry? – END**

* * *

Boo! *muncul dari celah rak buku*

Rame ya FBI sekarang. Authornya macem-macem, namanya unyu-unyu. *senang*

Baiklah!

So, inilah ending dari 'Sorry?' .

Setelah sekian lama, hahahahahaha. Kehidupannya nyata kadang-kadang bikin gila. Dan inilah hasil kegilaan itu.

Karena chapter terakhir, mohon review-nya. Yang panjang dan berbelit-belit, silakan. Yang kurang suka, silakan. Apa aja yang penting review.

Endingnya kurang sreg ya?

Sequel maybe? Maybe no.

.

Thanks ya, buat semua dukungan pembaca, pe-review, pe-favorite, dan pe- , pe- yang lainnya. Terima kasih banyaaaakkk~~~


End file.
